Otra vez
by Florciita
Summary: No, definitivamente no era fácil confesarle tamaña verdad a tu ex.
1. I

Hola, jojo :) Hace bastante no publicaba algo y la verdad estoy bastante corta de creatividad. Pero esto surgió. Aclaro aquí, que este es capítulo de **prueba**, por lo que su aprobación es la que decide si hay continuación.

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, AU y lime.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Se movía inquieta por el salón del departamento cual león enjaulado. ¡Mierda! Estaba jodidamente nerviosa. Observó la hora, hace quince minutos lo había citado.

"Bueno, que demore un poco ayuda, aunque sea un poco" reflexionó.

Suspiró aliviada y justo cuando estaba comenzando a relajarse para poder pensar las cosas con calma, sonó el timbre: él había llegado. En fracción de segundo todas las emociones —ya superadas— se agolparon nuevamente, esta vez, triplicadas.

Completamente nerviosa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo y respiró tres veces intentando calmar su ritmo cardíaco. Entonces se armó de valor y abrió la puerta enfrentándose a la realidad. Él con su porte imperturbable y altivo no ayudaba demasiado a la pobre chica en su ardua labor.

Se miraron. Ella bajó su cabeza con tristeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Él caminó con tranquilidad hasta un sillón y se sentó, cruzando de manera varonil las piernas. La chica fue a la cocina, que se encontraba adyacente al salón, y preparó unas tazas de café. Se dirigió rápidamente y con cuidado hasta la sala nuevamente y descansó ambas tazas sobre la mesita de café, para sentarse en el sofá que estaba en frente de él.

—Bien, ¿qué era eso "tan urgente"?— dijo con voz profunda. Ella se estremeció.

Era difícil, solo tenía unos segundos para responderle al Uchiha y que éste no creyera que le estaba tomando el pelo. Últimamente no tenía mucha paciencia. Para ganar tiempo se llevó de manera delicada la humeante taza de café a los labios. Lo miró. Él arqueó una ceja y ni siquiera intentó disimular su cara de premura. Reposó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesita del café.

—No me veas así, tengo que decirte algo serio— entonces él bufó.

—Pierdes tu tiempo si quieres que volvamos. Eso no sucederá —Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el cual solo Sakura pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía—, ¿era eso?— añadió con desinterés.

—No— contestó con poca fuerza. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, ella triste, él enojado.

Sakura buscó al lado del sofá de donde estaba sentada una pequeña cajita adornada con un listón azul y se lo entregó sin mirarlo a los ojos. La miró extrañado e hizo ademán de dejarlo por ahí, movido por un desinterés total.

—Ábrelo por favor—y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Esta vez cerró los ojos.

No, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Él y su largo —y sufrido— noviazgo el cual, a pesar de todas las lágrimas, fue muy romántico y fogoso. Recordó su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera discusión. Cuando se dieron un tiempo. Cuando volvieron. Su primer San Valentín. Las semanas que se dejaron de ver por un viaje que tuvo que realizar Sasuke al extranjero. Los celos, las reconciliaciones. Su primera vez —y las veces que siguieron—. No podía olvidar aquellas noches, las mejores de su vida. No podía olvidar aquél cuerpo de hombre sobre el suyo, amándola. Deseándola. Aquellos besos. Aquellas deliciosas caricias.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar por todo lo que pasaron? Ella lo dio todo y a él pareció darle igual. ¡Le importó una mierda sus sentimientos!

Poco antes de que terminaran, habían tenido el mejor sexo de sus vidas. Días después y sin anestesia él la dejó. Sakura lloró más que nunca. Todo era muy confuso para ella. Se amaban aunque él se lo decía muy pocas veces, ella lo sabía. Estaba destruida y, sin embargo, tuvo la fortaleza para levantarse nuevamente y continuar con su vida.

Miró a Sasuke aún sentado en el sillón mirando con curiosidad el contenido de la cajita. Un calcetín color cielo de bebé. Entonces la miró buscando una respuesta. Ella lo hizo con una mirada asustada.

—Estás embarazada— la chica asintió con la cabeza y en su rostro aún una expresión de leve temor.

Se fue a una habitación y volvió extendiéndole una prueba de embarazo y varios papeles. Exámenes que demostraban de manera fehaciente que ella estaba embarazada. Se sentó y lo observó. Estaba analizando los documentos y, de manera general, la situación. Entonces, él se levantó.

Sakura cerró los ojos y reprodujo mentalmente la escena que se presentaría después de acontecida la gran revelación. Él le gritaría que podría ser de cualquiera, que ella era una puta. También le interrogaría por las pastillas anticonceptivas que supuestamente estaba tomando —y que sí ingirió. Finalmente se iría dando un portazo sin antes exigirle la prueba de DNA.

Uno, dos, tres…

Y, contra todo pronóstico, el azabache la tomó de las muñecas y la haló hacia sí mismo, abrazándola de manera protectora. Sorprendida, correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Entre sollozos le dijo que ella sí se había tomado las pastillas y que él había sido el único hombre en su vida. Le iba a decir que aún lo seguía amando y que si él se lo permitía, podían formar una familia feliz. Pero sonó su móvil. Y abandonó tal demostración de cariño para responder la llamada, como todo hombre de negocios. Unos minutos de charla y finalmente colgó. Sakura escuchó unos pasos alejándose y alzó la vista en alerta. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola.

—Hablaremos sobre esto después— y cerró.

Abandonada nuevamente.


	2. II

II

Y así pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días. No recibió llamada alguna y tampoco se atrevió a llamarle. No, no quería presionarlo. El Señor Uchiha sabría cuando aparecer, después de todo, era un hombre ocupadísimo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, exactamente, por el ápice de interés que ha expresado por su hijo. ¡Era su primogénito, maldita sea! Ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo que se casaran al día siguiente, lo único que no quería era estar sola en el proceso.

Ese día no logró concentrarse en la universidad. Su vista estaba perdida entre el pizarrón y el profesor de ética médica —el cual era un señor de carácter irascible— y sus dedos jugaban torpemente con el bolígrafo. No dejaba de suspirar y murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Detrás de ese aspecto totalmente desconectado, Sakura sorteaba las posibilidades de que Sasuke no la tome por obsesiva con el tema. Eran pocas. Y todas eran muy románticas como para ser reales.

—¡Haruno!— reprendió el maestro, con su tan característica expresión de pocos amigos. Antes de que pudiera humillarla ante todo el aula, sonó el timbre de salida—. Quiero un informe completo sobre los puntos tratados en esta cátedra para mañana— ordenó iracundo.

¡Bah! ¿A quién le importaba? Necesitaba los apuntes de un alma gentil y caritativa, dos horas frente al ordenador y tenía el informe hecho. Por lo tanto, eso podía esperar.

Guardó su libreta y bolígrafo en su bolso, y una vez que estuvo todo en orden decidió marcharse.

En el camino se topó con Ino. La chica comenzó por hacer un par de burlas sobre lo ocurrido en el aula, pero, al notar que su compañera estaba absorta, y caminaba increíblemente sin tropezar, decidió dejar las bromas. Estaba preocupada, Sakura era su mejor amiga y cualquier cosa que le sucediera _era_ de su importancia. Se apresuró en pararse frente a ella, deteniéndola. Se miraron, y por un momento, Ino supo leer en la expresión de su amiga una infinita preocupación.

—¿Es por Sasuke? — preguntó comprensiva. Como respuesta Sakura agachó la cabeza—. Vamos, olvídalo.

—Tú…no entiendes nada— aseguró intentando ser fuerte—. Ino, no lo entiendes—por un momento, la aludida se sintió ofendida, pero cuando vio que su mejor amiga alzaba la cabeza para enseñarle un rostro lleno de lágrimas, comprendió la profundidad con la que el Uchiha había desgarrado su corazón. Instantáneamente la abrazó y entonces, Sakura se permitió sollozar.

—Hay un millón de chicos en el planeta, no entiendo por qué te sigues torturando— susurraba, despacio, a la oreja de su amiga—. Eres una chica muy linda, te aseguro que muchos se morirían por estar contigo.

—No…no es sólo eso— respondió con voz débil. Sakura se separó de su amiga y la miró directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de lagrimear—. Estoy embarazada— y su cara se desfiguró en una mueca angustiada. Su rubia amiga abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Embarazada… su amiga, embarazada.

* * *

><p>La noche fue corta, estuvo trabajando en el <em>jodido<em> informe. Le resultó un poco dificultoso, pero lo terminó y quedó, según ella, perfecto. Fue un tanto complejo porque no podía concentrarse. Cada dos oraciones coherentes recordaba el rostro de Sasuke, y se le antojaba tan varonil y a la vez dulce.

Durante la mañana y, en general, durante todo el día, estuvo esperando una mísera llamada de aquél hombre que no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Cada vez que pensaba en llamarlo, una vocecita en su cabeza le ordenaba que no lo hiciera, que eso sería arrastrarse. Y ella ya no podía seguir humillándose. Porque su dignidad estaba a niveles impensados, porque acababa de salir de una relación que creía que sería para siempre y aún lo amaba.

En qué mierda estaba pensando, ella no podía mostrarse _pasiva._ Si a Uchiha no le importaba su primogénito, _ella_ haría que le importe, aunque sea por las malas. Aunque tuviera que convertirse en su pesadilla, en su mayor psicópata. Una buena madre lucha por los intereses y bienestar de su hijo.

Pensó por un momento llamarlo y preguntarle si era lo correcto ir y hablar sobre el _asunto_ con calma —y como lo había prometido— con voz dulce, pero eso no reafirmaba su nueva actitud. Entonces se limitó a tomar su bolso y partir, esperando que todo saliese bien. Tomó el primer taxi y se dirigió al trabajo del padre de su hijo.

—Avenida principal, edificios Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Ok, ok. Sé que me demoré muuucho y que este capítulo jamás enmendará todo ese tiempo. Pero como ya dije, mi tan amado pozo de imaginación está <em>seco<em>. He de decir que es por mi vida personal, jaja :3. Espero poder actualizar dentro de poco, saben cuál es la condición :)

Con respecto a la historia, y si mis cálculos no fallan, desde el próximo capítulo comenzarán a moverse las cosas entre estos dos. No esperen que todo sea bonito, esto es un _drama_ :D.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado C:


	3. III

III

Un rayo de luz tenue se deslizaba desde su ventana hasta la cama. Ahí se encontraba ella, llorando desconsoladamente, a oscuras y su única compañía era la luna. Deseaba que en ese minuto algo fantástico pasase. Lo que sea, pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Quería que alguien llamase a la puerta y que ese alguien fuera el Uchiha. Quería que la besara y que le hiciera el amor como nunca antes lo se lo había hecho. Anhelaba eso, una reconciliación.

La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó. _«Sasuke, llamando». _Y, a pesar de que su corazón comenzó a latir lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de comenzar a ilusionarse con que la situación imaginada se haría realidad, no contestó. No lo hizo, precisamente, porque no quería escuchar su voz. Probablemente tampoco lo hizo porque parte de su personalidad rencorosa salió a la luz y quería que él sufriera, aunque sea un poco. Recordó, entonces, lo acontecido hace unas horas.

* * *

><p>Pagó el viaje y se bajó del taxi. Miró por unos momentos, asombrada, el edificio. Su fachada era elegante, admirable. Pero por un momento pasó por su cabeza la duda. Si quería arrepentirse ese era el momento. Vaciló unos instantes y suspiró. Lo que iba a hacer era ridículo. Conocía a Sasuke, si no avisaba que iba, se enojaría. Dio un paso atrás y giró sobre sus pies, quizá lo llamaría más tarde y le daría una "cita" para mañana o para la próxima semana, eso dependía de que tan ocupado estaba. Porque él funcionaba así, agendando cada encuentro.<p>

—¡Sakura!- miró hacia atrás, desde donde provenía la voz—, ¡Oye, Sakura!— Y tan animosa y estridente voz no podía provenir de nadie más que de su mejor amigo.

—Oh. Hola, Naruto— saludó suavemente, aún sometida por sus pensamientos.

—¿Viniste a verme al trabajo? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Sakurita— esbozó una risa imitando a su amigo.

—No precisamente— acotó —, venía a hablar con Sasuke, pero creo que es mejor que venga otro día.

—Oh, nada de eso— respondió rápidamente posando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga. Giraron, quedando de nuevo frente al edificio —. La verdad es que Sasuke está ocupado en este minuto, pero hablaré con él para que te conceda un minuto— aclaró con aires de grandeza, guiñándole un ojo.

Pensó entonces, que si se oponía, el rubio la arrastraría hasta la oficina del Uchiha. Estaba condenada. Pero, de cualquier manera, debía hacerlo. Esa conversación estaba destinada a ejecutarse, en ese minuto, al día siguiente o la próxima semana. El _asunto_ debía aclararse.

Se adentraron al edificio y prefirieron el ascensor. El interior del edificio hasta el ascensor iban acorde a la elegancia Uchiha. Durante el ascenso, el rubio no dejó de hablar. Escuchó pequeños fragmentos, debido al nerviosismo. Es que Naruto sí sabía que ellos habían terminado, pero no sabía lo mucho que su relación había empeorado. Y por supuesto, tampoco sabía que estaba embarazada. Pero era de suponer que no se lo tomaría a mal, exigiría su derecho de ser el padrino.

Antes de llegar al piso destinado, las piernas le temblaban sobremanera y, al llegar, estaba inmóvil. Petrificada. Uzumaki quiso sacarla de su parálisis momentánea y lo logró. Caminó lentamente, deseando que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese una pesadilla. El pasillo se alargaba con cada paso, y los minutos se hacían eternos. Finalmente, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se dedicó a observarla desorientada. Naruto nuevamente actuó y abrió la puerta, refunfuñando un "_Estás muy rara el día de hoy, Sakura"_. La Haruno caminó detrás de su amigo, hasta que por supuesto, se detuvieron.

—Sakura ha venido a hablar contigo, Sasuke— se anunció de esta manera. El Uchiha estaba de espalda hacia ellos, sentado en su elegante silla de oficina. Contemplaba con frialdad el atardecer en Tokio, como si todo le pareciese ajeno. Después medio minutos de completo silencio, incómodo por lo demás, decidió voltearse, para darles la cara.

—Bien, pero que sea un minuto. Estoy muy ocupado— solucionó volviendo a sus papeles. Naruto se despidió efusivamente y los dejó solos.

Con una mirada le indicó a la chica que se sentara en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio. Obedeció con ligera torpeza. Una vez que se halló sentada, él reanudó su labor con los documentos. Sakura lo observó y no hubo otro sentimiento en su corazón que el de angustia. La verdad era que, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, no estaba dispuesto a hablar. O quizá se le olvidó. Y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que él abriría el diálogo. Cerró los ojos y solo logró recordar su último beso. Una lagrimilla rebelde logró escapar y deslizarse por su mejilla, hasta llegar al cuello y confundirse entre su blusa. De sus labios se desprendió un gimoteo, llamando instantáneamente la atención de su acompañante.

—Yo sólo vine— respiró profundo, intentando controlarse—… a hablar sobre _nuestro_ hijo— Sasuke llevó su mirada a la chica y alejó los papeles— No me has llamado. Sasuke, pensé que te importaría un poco más— dijo esto último, quebrándose.

Se miraron por largos minutos a los ojos, en silencio. Por la cabeza de la Haruno pasaron miles de insultos que en realidad le quería dedicar al chico. Por hijo de puta. Por no acordarse de que sería padre y olvidar también que le prometió que la llamaría. Oh sí, eso quería. Deshacerlo a insultos y darle una cachetada, por todo el mal rato que le ha hecho pasar. Y no sólo con lo de su embarazo, sino por todo lo que ocurrió después de su ruptura.

—Sí me importa, Sakura— aclaró con indiferencia innata—. He estado muy ocupado, eso es todo— añadió, restándole importancia.

_¿Eso es todo?_ Resonó en su cabeza. Ok, sí, es verdad, es un hombre ocupado. Pero ella también estaba ocupada y aún así podría postergar todo para hablar con el padre de su primogénito para saber qué mierda pasará. Porque deberían luchar juntos por su hijo.

—Sólo quiero saber si te harás cargo— dijo con un sutil tono de rudeza. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, evidentemente molesto.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?— respondió casi con el mismo tono. Se volvieron a mirar, en silencio. Interrumpió el mutismo con su tranquila voz— ¿Cuándo es la próxima ecografía?

—La semana que viene—respondió de inmediato, cabizbaja—. El lunes, a medio día— aclaró al recordar que él organizaba todo.

—Ok, entonces voy contigo— y volvió a sus papeles, dando el tema por terminado— Si eso era todo, te puedes ir.

Se levantó con rudeza y golpeó el escritorio con ligera fuerza, él había llegado al límite. ¿Acaso creía que con sólo prometerle asistir a una puta ecografía, se estaba haciendo responsable? Ya le había prometido llamarle y ella tuvo que encararlo. Y, a pesar de la fuerza que empleó a la hora de azotar su mano contra el escritorio, y la fiereza de su mirada, Sasuke sólo arqueó una ceja y la miró con infinita indiferencia.

—¿Crees que prometer que irás te hace un buen padre? Te equivocas, Sasuke.

—No esperes que actúe como tu marido, Sakura—señaló con voz profunda—. No lo soy—añadió sosteniéndole la mirada.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron de par en par, el chico pelinegro nuevamente había acertado. Quizá ella esperaba el compromiso de un marido, no el de su ex. Volvió a tomar asiento, sintiéndose ridícula por exigirle a él un deber mucho mayor al que le correspondía.

—¡Sasuke, amor!— la voz recorrió el pasillo hasta la oficina del susodicho—. He regresado, mi amorcito— por el umbral de la puerta, la silueta de una mujer se asomó. Pelirroja y con gafas. Sonreía y llevaba consigo un café, el cual seguramente era para Uchiha. Pero su expresión cambió al observar a la chica, quién la miraba como analizándola.

La sonrisa se borró.

—¿Quién es ella?— añadió, con tono molesto.

—_Nadie, _Karin— dijo con poca paciencia—. Mi café— ordenó. Rápidamente, la chica de cabellos rojizos posicionó el café cerca de la mano izquierda de Sasuke.

Pero ella si sabía de quién se trataba. Ella era la _ex_. Fingió no saber para no darle tanta importancia, mas ella sí sabía. ¿Cómo no saber de ella? Uchiha aún conservaba algunas fotos en su billetera, laptop y teléfono móvil. Algunas veces, cuando Sasuke salía a almorzar fuera, ella hacía sus investigaciones. Revisaba pertenencias del joven pelinegro y también, en muy pocas oportunidades, le preguntaba a Naruto. Sabía mucho más de lo que el heredero Uchiha podría imaginar.

Al escuchar el "_nadie" _con el cual Sasuke la había calificado, no supo sentirse de manera diferente a indignada. Y también triste, muy triste. Sin ocultar su primera forma de sentir, tomó su bolso y salió de inmediato. Corrió al ascensor, el cual estaba vacío. Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó sobre esta, quedando sentada. Finalmente se permitió llorar.

* * *

><p>Se recostó mirando por la ventana aquella noche de otoño. En sus mejillas aún se encontraban rastros de lágrimas. Pero ella ya no llora. Ya no, porque tuvo suficiente.<p>

Oh, ese era el motivo por el que la había abandonado: conoció a esa tal _Karin._ O quizá la engañaba con ella. El nombre le supo tan desagradable y el sentimiento demasiado oscuro. ¿De dónde mierda salió?

La pantalla del móvil se volvió a iluminar: «_5 llamadas perdidas. Sasuke». _

Cerró los ojos para poder dormir profundamente.

—Ya no más.

* * *

><p>Juju, sé que esta vez me he demorado muuuchisimo menos que antes en actualizar. La razón es porque estaré fuera por una cantidad de tiempo incierta. Ocupadísima, nada más que decir. Espero que este capítulo sí los inspire a apretar el botoncito azul de un poco más abajo. Me harían feliz :3<p>

Con respecto a el fic, pues, me divertí con este capítulo. Sencillamente eso. Sasuke es una persona que esconde un par de secretos en esta historia, oh sí. También hace que la Haruno aterrice un poco.Y vaya, me da mucha pena hacerla sufrir así. Por otro lado, le salió un poco de competencia, _fuckin'_Karin.

Pues nada, muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.


	4. IV

**IV**

—Oficinas Uchiha… Mmh, ajá… sí, verá— posicionó el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja, tecleando con mayor facilidad algún documento importante—. Sí, sí, entiendo, pero el señor Uchiha está ocupado, no tiene tiempo.

Acomodó sus gafas nuevamente y siguió tecleando.

—Ok, déjeme anotarlo— Tomó con su mano derecha el auricular y buscó ciegamente un taco que siempre dejaba al alcance. Cogió un bolígrafo y volvió a situar el aparato sobre su hombro, dándole más libertad para apuntar lo que le habían dicho—. Bien, ya le digo que lo llame… ¿Señor…?— devolvió el auricular a la base y resopló enojada.

¡Sólo ella podía ser maleducada!

* * *

><p>Adormilada avanzó por la sala de estar y se percató que la luz roja de su teléfono fijo parpadeaba, alguien había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora. Presionó sin ganas el botón y caminó hasta la cocina.<p>

—¿Sakura?— era Ino—, ¿Estás bien? No contestas tu teléfono, me preocupas. He estado ocupada, por eso no he ido a verte…mmh… Recuerda que la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes finales. Intenta venir a clases— Buscó una caja de cereales y un tazón. Vertió las hojuelas en el cuenco—. Cuídate— Su voz sonó angustiada. Realmente estaba muy preocupada.

¿O había algo más?

Buscó la leche en el frigorífico y entonces sonó la contestadora.

Se escuchó una respiración, y pudo apostar a que era el Sasuke.

—Sakura, tengo que hacer un viaje— Su corazón se detuvo un segundo. La leche comenzó a derramarse sobre el mesón y se sintió tan estúpida al redescubrir que aquél hombre causaba estragos en ella—. Saldré mañana y no volveré en un mes. No podré ir a la ecografía.

Maldito Uchiha.

—Te espero para almorzar. Donde siempre— añadió antes de que la contestadora anunciara que no había más mensajes.

"Qué consideración" Fue lo primero que pensó.

Actuó como una tonta el otro día en su oficina. Y se encerró hasta ese día en su casa. No contestó llamada alguna y le dijo al conserje del edificio que no estaba _para nadie_. Cabía preguntarse si sería bueno para ella ir. Emocionalmente no, pero él quería hacerse cargo. _De alguna u otra forma_. Y de todas maneras tenía que convertirse en una mujer implacable, porque el resto de la vida lo iba a seguir viendo. Inevitablemente.

Limpió rápidamente la leche que comenzaba a gotear al suelo. Caminó, con el cuenco en sus manos, hasta la silla más próxima y comenzó a desayunar, sin darse cuenta qué se llevaba a la boca. Tenía la mirada perdida. Existían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y unas tenues ojeras se estaban dibujando bajo sus ojos. Su cabello, que alguna vez había caído delicadamente liso sobre su espalda, en ese momento estaba hecho una maraña. Dejó el tazón sobre la mesa y miró los sillones, a través del umbral de la cocina. Se deslizó hacia un sofá y se recostó, mirando la mesita de café que tenía frente a ella. No, no quería ir. Porque era una cobarde.

_Cobarde._

**.**

Estaba realmente muy ocupado esa mañana. La llamada de su tío Madara —cuya existencia, ignoraba hasta hace un par de meses— desde Estados Unidos lo tenía sin cuidado. Se suponía que él podía manejar a la perfección el correcto funcionamiento de la filial de sus empresas. Al parecer iban a la banca rota y él era el único que podía arreglar el problema.

Consultó su agenda y decidió cancelar todo compromiso posterior al día viernes de la semana en curso.

"…_Sasuke, pensé que te importaría un poco más"_ resonó en su cabeza.

¡Oh, mierda!… Sakura.

Decidió rápidamente reservar una mesa en un conocido —y oneroso— restaurante. Él recordaba el lugar por su elegancia y exquisitas comidas. Seguramente Sakura lo recordaba porque muchas de sus citas fueron ahí. Y eso sólo lo hacía mejor; no tendría por qué quejarse del servicio u otra insignificancia. Era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Japón.

Una vez hecha la reserva, telefoneó a Sakura. Una, dos, tres veces. Era temprano, seguro estaba durmiendo. Conociendo a la Haruno, logró deducir que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que despertase. Optó por dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora de su casa.

Y listo. Pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco y sonrió con satisfacción. Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

><p>El comedor era grande. El suelo era de madera y en las paredes, cada cierto espacio, maravillosas y costosas obras de arte. Las mesas, cuadradas a tono con el suelo eran acompañadas por elegantes sillas blancas. Sobre cada mesa existía intercaladamente una lámpara que caía en cascada, de un cuarto de metro de largo. Cerca del comedor había un bar. El mesón de madera y taburetes dispuestos para cualquier cliente.<p>

Él se encontraba sentado, mirando con característico desinterés la carta del menú. Alternaba miradas del pasillo hacia su reloj de pulsera, sin cambiar su hermética expresión. Por un minuto se podría pensar que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Le había dado aviso a Sakura sobre su junta de almuerzo hace ya cuatro horas. Joder, eran las dos menos un cuarto de la tarde.

De pronto, su teléfono vibró. Dos o tres segundos. Un mensaje de Sakura.

_«Sasuke, lo lamento, no podré ir hoy» _

Apretó con _ligera_ furia el teléfono y sonrió con malicia.

Detrás del gran ventanal, en la calle, se encontraba ella. Mirándolo. Bien vestida y radiante, disfrutó de cada segundo de espera del Uchiha y la posterior reacción. Se sonrió satisfecha; ella podía lograr una emoción en él, aunque sea negativa.

Pudo jurar leer en los labios del Uchiha, medio segundo más tarde un "Me las pagarás" y eso sólo logró ensanchar su sonrisa.

Acomodó bien sus gafas de sol y comenzó a caminar por la vereda. Al llegar al semáforo de la esquina, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha. Un hombre alto y pelirrojo se aproximó para saludarla. Ella le sonrió amablemente y volvió a sentir, después de mucho tiempo, que su corazón latió.

_Muy, muy fuerte._

* * *

><p>Jeje, estoy de vuelta. Increíblemente encontré unas horas durante estos tres días y logré concluir este capítulo. Pero nuevamente estaré muy ocupada (BUH!)<p>

Con respecto al capítulo, ¿Les gustó la pequeña "venganza" de Sakura? Jaja, dejar plantado a Uchiha es deliciosamente posible. Y tengo que admitir que la pareja que comenzará a desarrollarse ahora es mi gran capricho.

Y por último, recuerden apretar el botoncito azul de abajo! Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan sobre cómo va el fic, y si tienen una pregunta se las responderé por PM. O alguna crítica, no sé.

Feliz Navidad!


	5. V

**V**

Afortunadamente el mes transcurrió con rapidez y prosperidad. Sus exámenes finales habían salido bien. Por fin se iba a graduar.

La ecografía había sido exitosa también. Aunque lo rememoró con desagrado. Una simple pregunta de su doctor la hizo descender desde las nubes al suelo, en una dolorosa caída. Recordaba estar viendo el monitor con fascinación mientras el médico movía el aparato sobre su antes plano vientre. No lograba discernir bien que era lo que los labios de su doctor pronunciaba, pero evocaba claramente la pregunta más incomoda de la sesión. Con una sonrisilla dibujada, mientras observaba atento el monitor pronunció con sencillez: "Y el padre, ¿Dónde está?". Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por medio segundo, y luego sonrió maternalmente contemplando la pequeña e irregular figura en la pantalla, respondiendo con simpleza que estaba de viaje.

Levantó un poco su camisón, dejando al descubierto su vientre bajo y sonrió. El tercer mes de embarazo comenzaba a notársele.

Deslizó sus pies, descalzos, por la alfombra de su habitación hasta llegar al baño. Se miró al espejo y desarmó el rodete, dejando su cabello caer sobre su espalda, extendiéndose hasta su fin. Resopló al ver su reflejo con cara de recién despierta. Se desvistió y se hizo con una toalla, para prender el grifo y comenzar un nuevo día.

Mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su blanquecina piel, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Bufó. Estaba disfrutando su baño. Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla e intentó fallidamente secar su cabello, resolviendo en hacerse una simple coleta. Llegó a la puerta y observó por el ojo mágico: nadie. Abrió curiosa la puerta e iba a asomar la cabeza, hasta que, por su derecha apareció, de sorpresa, Sasori cargando un ramo de flores. Sakura se sobresaltó y al reparar que era un conocido, respiró aliviada. Y sin embargo, golpeó el hombro del chico, en señal de regaño. La miró de pies a cabeza, rió y decidió pasar. La Haruno se miró y se ruborizó, ¡Estaba semidesnuda! Agarró con su mano derecha, a la altura del pecho, la toalla, y se aseguró de que no ocurriera un accidente. Entonces cerró la puerta y corrió a ponerse algo de ropa.

Lo observó a través del umbral de la sala de estar. Estaba sentado, cómodo al parecer, observando detalladamente la decoración. El ramo de flores descansaba sobre la mesita de café. Sasuke nunca le había regalado flores. Rió como una niñita, por lo bajo, y se aproximó para quedar en el cuadro de visión. Él fijó su mirada sobre ella, ya vestida, haciéndola sentir levemente incómoda. La chica acortó un poco más la distancia y tomó el ramillete de flores varias, mirándolas unos segundos y devolviéndole a Sasori —quién aún estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos— una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, son bellísimas— dijo aún sonriente. Sasori se levantó y se acercó a la chica.

—No son para ti— señaló serio—. Iba al cementerio, son para mis padres.

Y no supo sentirse más avergonzada. Era estúpida. Inmediatamente después de eso, bajó la cabeza, completamente roja.

Él, sin embargo, volvió a reír. Con esa típica carcajada de chico genial. Tomó las flores y las devolvió a la mesita. Posicionó una mano sobre la barbilla de Sakura e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio y complicidad. Deslizó la mano que sostenía su mentón hasta su espalda baja, para aproximarla más. Lentamente él acercó su rostro. Parecía que ella no pondría oposición. Ella quería que sucediera. A sólo unos milímetros de su boca, y cuando podía sentir su fresca respiración rozar la piel de su rostro, Sakura se apartó. No podía, _aún. _

Sasori no se hizo mayor lío y se separó, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Tomó el ramillete y se lo extendió.

—Originalmente eran para ti— Sakura lo recibió atónita. Sin palabras. Se dedicó observar y tocar con los dedos, los suaves pétalos de las flores.

Hubo un incómodo y largo silencio.

Al alzar la vista, contempló a Sasori de espaldas.

—Yo—comenzó la chica.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué actúas así— interrumpió serio, dándose vuelta para mirarla—, ya no estás con el _maricón_ que te dejó embarazada y jamás apareció.

Enseguida, un sonido, fuerte. Sakura le había regalado una bofetada involuntaria, la cual no sólo dejo huella en el rostro de su acompañante sino que también fue tan duro el azote que le dio vuelta la cara. Lentamente la giró, para mirar a la Haruno, quien contemplaba confundida su mano derecha.

—Lo siento mucho. Yo no— dijo rápidamente, atropellando algunas palabras.

Sasori agarró las muñecas de ella y acercó una vez más su rostro, lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones se confundieran. Pero la vista de su amiga seguía perdida en el suelo.

—Mírame, Sakura— ordenó con violencia, haciendo que ella lo mirara con un poco de miedo—. Yo estoy aquí, él no. ¿O acaso te ha llamado durante este mes? ¿Ha querido siquiera saber cómo te fue en la ecografía? — inquirió y la sacudió un poco.

Sakura sólo miró a la esquina derecha, evitando a Sasori. En el silencio encontró su respuesta. La soltó y respiró profundo.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad.

Hubo un gran silencio.

El chico pelirrojo buscó la mirada de Sakura, la cual seguía evadiéndolo, mirando el suelo. Entonces volvió a respirar, resignado esta vez. Hizo ademán de querer reprenderla nuevamente, pero en vez de eso, se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta. Dio un paso y antes de dar el segundo algo lo haló hacia atrás. Giró para contemplar a una Sakura cabizbaja, con la mano que sostenía su camisa, suspendida en el aire. Súbitamente se abalanzó a los brazos de Sasori, y escondió su cabeza en su pecho. Sasori le correspondió el abrazo.

—Quédate— rogó con voz débil.

Pero no era necesario pedirlo. Sakura lo sabía.

Y Sasori, al revés de Sasuke se quedó.

Desayunaron juntos, cortesía de Haruno. Parecían una verdadera pareja, de hace mucho tiempo. Platicaban y rellenaban los silencios con miradas. Hace ya un tiempo que Sakura no estaba de esa manera con un chico. Y le alegraba en parte que fuera Sasori quien la acompañaba. Era como una versión de Sasuke que la quiere a ella y a su hijo. Pero él no era Sasuke y ese no era _su _hijo. Debía, por lo tanto, estar realmente interesado en Sakura como para querer estar ella en _ese_ estado.

No, ella no seguía apegada al sentimiento que le inspiraba Sasuke. Realmente le gustaba Sasori. Sólo que Sasuke fue su primer gran amor y simplemente fue inolvidable lo que vivieron. ¿Y cómo lo podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana? Iban a ser padres. Pero le preocupaba que Sasori fuera el relleno al vacío que había dejado Sasuke. Le preocupaba que la satisfacción que sentía cuando Sasori la enredaba entre sus brazos, de manera cálida, sea sólo por saber que él poseía una personalidad parecida y que, secretamente, por cada abrazo que recibía o por cada palabra que le era dedicada, la única persona que pasaba por su mente era Sasuke.

Mas ella se merecía ser feliz. Si su ex no la había sabido valorar, si la echó al olvido en pocas horas, ella no podía seguir actuando como una tonta, pretendiendo que todo volvería a ser. No podía seguir esperando por él. Y si alguien como Sasori, quién sí estaba interesado en ella, estaba yendo en serio; ella no tendría por qué rechazarlo, sobre todo si ella también sentía cosas cuando lo veía. Y lo hacía.

El chico pelirrojo chasqueó los dedos ante el perdido rostro de su compañera. Al hacerlo, Sakura se inquietó. Él rió y volvió a su desayuno.

—¿Qué harás durante el día?— preguntó ella con sencillez.

La miró unos segundos, examinándola.

—Tengo que entregar unas marionetas a la tienda— solucionó sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Por qué, _amor?_

Escucharlo llamarla de _esa_ manera hizo que le diera escalofríos. Y también la irritó un poco.

—No, por nada— respondió al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba.

Tocaron al timbre.

Antes de abrir la puerta, apoyó la cabeza en la madera, deseando que no fuera alguien que arruinase el momento. Como Sasuke. No quería ninguna discusión o grito.

¿O realmente quería que fuera él, para que la vea feliz con otro hombre?

Abrió la puerta y miró con sorpresa a su visitante.

—Sakura, ¿Tienes un minuto? — demandó intentando entrar. Sakura no se lo permitió, manteniéndola detrás del arco de la puerta.

—Estoy ocupada, Karin— acotó. La susodicha husmeó por sobre el hombro de Sakura.

¿Un hombre?

—Es urgente, se trat— replicó.

—Me voy— anunció Sasori interrumpiendo a la chica con gafas. Se paró al lado de Sakura, besó su mejilla y desapareció en el pasillo.

—¿Ahora si? — exigió algo alterada.

Sakura bufó y la dejó pasar.

Era domingo, cerca del medio día. El día libre de Karin. Estaban sentadas en sillones opuestos y un silencio desagradable imperaba en el salón. Karin actuaba como si en verdad no quisiera estar ahí y Sakura la miraba deseando que su presencia se desvaneciera.

—¿Y bien? — dijo la chica de cabello rosa, cruzando sus brazos y agitando un poco su pie derecho.

* * *

><p>Normalmente los días sábados no había tanto trabajo en la oficina. Karin se encontraba revisando un archivo <em>urgente<em>. No había nadie más que ella en la oficina, además del trabajólico Uchiha, quién había regresado de Norte América hace apenas unos días.

Miró la hora: Ocho y un cuarto de la noche.

Y fue justo en ese minuto cuando su pervertida mente comenzó a maquinar un plan para poder seducirlo. Lo quería para ella, siempre lo había hecho. Aunque tuviera que amarrarlo, desnudo, para violarlo. Esa era _su_ noche, debía aprovechar sus oportunidades.

Caminó como gata por el pasillo, hasta la puerta de su jefe. Se paró al frente de la puerta, desabotonó un poco su blusa y tomó el pomo. En el momento exacto que ella lo iba a girar, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Sasuke contemplándola con altivez.

—¿Qué haces?— inquirió él, denotando en su voz un poco de enojo.

—Yo… yo pensé— respondió algo confundida—… ¿Harás algo esta noche, amorcito? —preguntó con sensualidad, deslizando su mano izquierda sobre el torso de Sasuke y mirándolo con cara de deseo.

—Tengo planes— dijo con frialdad, haciéndose a un lado—. Si terminaste con el documento que te pedí, te puedes ir— concedió antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina e irse.

Esperó, cabizbaja a que Uchiha se fuera y se aferró al ventanal de su oficina. En la salida, en la vereda se podía observar a Sasuke en su auto y, sentada a su lado, una chica.

* * *

><p>—Sasuke está saliendo con alguien— contestó después de recordar lo de la noche pasada.<p>

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón dejó de latir. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, quedándose parada, al lado de la entrada.

—Fuera— ordenó, cabizbaja.

—Pero, Sakura, necesito tu ayuda. A ti también te importa, ¿no? — se apresuró a responder

—Fuera— repitió con más fuerza.

Karin se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la entrada. Miró a Sakura con un poco de soberbia, pero sobre todo desprecio y salió, seguida de un portazo.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Haruno.

La olvidó.

* * *

><p>Jijiji soy LIBREEEEEEEEEEEE! P-O-R-F-I-N!<p>

He de decir que me esforcé mucho en terminar este capítulo. Lo digo por su extensión, hasta ahora nadie se queja del contenido, lo que me hace muy feliz.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Muuchas gracias por leer y recuerden dejar un review :)

Bien, pronto será año nuevo y tengo que ir a celebrar!

Nos vemos el próximo año :)

**Bye, bye!**


	6. VI

VI

—No fue nada— aseguró llevándose un poco de helado a la boca—, a ella le gusta exagerar—añadió.

Sí, no era nada, porque fácilmente podría estar engañándola. ¡Demonios!, era Karin de quién se trataba; ella está obsesionada de alguna manera con Sasuke y quizá pensó que al decirle eso y actuando como actuó, la dejaba fuera del camino y con el corazón roto.

Si ese era el plan, Sakura debía admitir que era astuta.

Sasori concedió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

De pronto, el móvil de Sakura comenzó a vibrar. Ella examinó rápidamente de quién se trataba y decidió hacer caso omiso al llamado, rechazándolo. Ante tal evento, su compañero alzó una ceja, pero, tal y como Sakura lo hizo, decidió darle la relevancia que merecía; en otras palabras, ninguna.

Era una cita, la primera cita con Haruno. Después de hacer la famosa entrega —la cual realizó en media hora— regresó al departamento de Sakura para invitarla a salir. Afortunadamente había transcurrido poco tiempo entre la partida de la pelirroja y el regreso de Sasori, por lo que la estudiante de medicina aún se encontraba en su hogar. Lo recibió, sorprendida, con un "Oh, eras tú" y sin perder mucho más tiempo, Sasori la invitó a salir. Lo iba a hacer desde un principio, cuando le llevó el ramo de flores, pero la situación no se desarrolló de la manera que él esperaba.

Eso era lo que necesitaba su compañera, distracción.

Se encontraron unas horas más tarde —ella tenía cosas que hacer— e hicieron exactamente lo que se hace en una típica primera cita: fueron al cine. Ella quería elegir la película y, dispuesto a lo obvio, aceptó. Cuando llegaron al cine y comenzaron a ver la cartelera se sorprendió al reparar en que ella no estaba interesada en películas románticas, sino que alguna película de terror o acción. Le agradeció internamente. No le gustaban las películas románticas: no soportaba ver el drama, escenas sobre-actuadas, el derroche de miel y mierdas como esas. Si le preguntaran, él prefería la película de terror, ya que podía ser el chico valiente y abrazar a su cita en el caso de que esté aterrada. La romántica también tenía sus ventajas: en la presente situación que ella esté llorando, Sasori podía consolarla. Pero, ¿qué ventaja tenía una película de acción? Se entretendrían, sí, pero no dejaba de ser una cita y él no podría sacar partido de ninguna situación.

Que Sakura invitara a las palomitas fue, sin lugar a dudas, un gran respiro para su bolsillo.

Entraron en la sala y optaron por las últimas butacas. Al comenzar la función, se reacomodó en su asiento.

Pasados treinta minutos de película, Sasori deslizó su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de Sakura. La verdad, esperaba que se sintiera un poco incómoda —él no ignoraba que Sakura aún sentía cosas por su ex, aunque lo negara siempre que se lo preguntaba— pero miró su perfil unos segundos, como si encerrara un misterio, sonrió por lo bajo y se acomodó sobre su abrazo. Fue justamente esa segunda parte de la película, la que más le gustó al marionetista.

Al terminar la película, a Sakura se le antojó un helado.

Decidieron ir al parque porque era un lugar tranquilo y armónico. Mientras avanzaban por el sendero, la chica comenzó a revelar sus impresiones sobre el largometraje. Él la ignoró, estaba más concentrado en lo que la pelirroja le había querido decir a Sakura en la mañana. La interrogó, pero ella no le dio mayor importancia.

Caminaban, uno al lado del otro, en un profundo silencio. Ambos parecían distantes. El viento comenzó a soplar, suavemente, aquella tarde de invierno. Sasori jamás sintió algo más cálido, que la mano de Sakura sosteniendo la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. La miró y ella le sonrió, expresándole calma.

Escogieron un lugar cerca del río para descansar. Ella se sentó en la hierba mientras que Sasori prefirió recostarse sobre el árbol que estaba próximo, detrás de ella. Se limitaron a contemplar el paisaje.

¿Por qué no la besaba?

Él podía ver su cabello caer por su espalda. Observaba cada detalle del vestido que llevaba —y que la hacía ver, según él, inmensamente linda—, la chaqueta que cubría sus brazos y la bufanda que enrollaba su cuello. La miraba ahí sentada y la percibía infinitamente frágil. Avanzar muy rápido podía hacerle mucho daño.

En vez de besarla, decidió ser su compañía. Quería que ella confiara en que él no le haría nada malo. Se acercó a ella para posicionar sus piernas a cada lado, protegiéndola, envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y acercó su cara en el hueco del hombro derecho. El abrazo la hizo suspirar. Obviamente tensa en un principio, Sasori le susurró al oído un "estoy aquí", aliviándola. Sakura reía ocasionalmente por la respiración de su compañero en su oreja.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a teñirse de negro, y el viento soplaba más fuerte, decidieron que era un buen momento para retirarse. Caminaron de la mano por las agitadas calles de Tokio. Avanzaban entre la multitud, despacio, al mismo ritmo, como si se lo hubiesen acordado. Muy en su interior, el chico no quería que se acabara.

Entraron al edificio de la chica, ella saludando al portero y el marionetista pasando del cuidador, caminando rápido hasta el ascensor. Dentro del cubículo, en una subida fugaz, ella comenzó a hablarle de cosas que si fuera honesto no escuchó. Las palabras "graduación" y "embarazo" eran las únicas que lograba oír, el resto quizá no eran necesarias. Al llegar a su departamento, se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, de manera cálida y especial. Entonces se despidieron, él besó su mejilla y se volteó para caminar.

—Sasori— llamó despacio.

El aludido giro sobre sus talones, mirando nuevamente a su amiga. Sakura se inclinó hacia la boca de él, besando castamente sus labios.

Suave. Era el único adjetivo que venía a su mente, además de dulce. Sasori estaba atónito —a pesar de que su imagen era una antítesis de su psiquis.

Sakura se distanció un poco. Él, de manera instantánea, volvió a juntar sus labios en un romántico beso. Sentía su aliento a helado, sus lenguas jugar, sus labios moverse con lentitud, llenándose ambos de regocijo. Placer. Era, a pesar de todo, un beso inocente. Ella volvió a distanciarse, para acercarse al oído de Sasori, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de él. El pelirrojo la abrazó por la cintura, embriagándose con el olor de su cabello.

—Gracias— susurró lentamente—, me ha gustado salir contigo— Se despegó un poco, posicionando una mano en cada hombro de él. Se miraron a los ojos y esta vez, él la volvió a besar.

Fue el último de la velada.

Él retrocedió unos pasos. Sakura buscó sus llaves en el pequeño bolso que traía consigo y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar por completo, se giró levemente para mirarlo por última vez. Sonrió y le deseó unas buenas noches.

Conforme con lo acontecido durante el día, Sasori emprendió su camino hasta el taller. Llamó al ascensor y este, al abrirse, dejó al descubierto a un chico de mirada oscura, muy familiar, aunque no lograba recordar dónde lo había visto. Sasori se subió al elevador y apretó el botón "PB". El otro chico, sin embargo, se bajó en ese piso y contempló a la derecha del pasillo. El pelirrojo lo siguió mirando, intentando adivinar quién era. No lo recordó hasta que las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse. Evocaba fotografías que se encontraban en la sala de estar de Sakura, quién no las había querido sacar. El extraño inició el paso hacia la derecha. Y ver por última vez su perfil antes de que se cerrara por completo el ascensor hizo que aquella silueta oscura, al lado de Sakura en las fotografías se volviera clara para él.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>Holaaa :) jiji. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy tranquila, de vacaciones :3<p>

Pues quiero pedir perdón por hacer un capítulo meramente SasoSaku, pero era un pequeño caprichito. De todas maneras el Uchiha se hace presente en los capítulos, aunque sean apariciones cortas. De más está decir que Uchiha aparecerá bastante el próximo capítulo.

Uhmm, han habido ciertos reviews con dudas sobre la participación de Karin. Eso será aclarado en el próximo capítulo, porque creo que es mejor aclararlo en la historia que por una nota de autor :)

Creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por reviews bonitos, alertas y favoritos!

Noos vemos :)


	7. VII

VII

¿Qué hora era? Sí, las ocho en punto.

Sasuke había salido cuatro horas antes de lo habitual. Tenía "planes" y nuevamente eran con aquella desconocida.

Karin estaba furiosa.

¡Estaba esforzándose para que su no-relación funcionase y él la engaña!

Ella siempre había buscado un hombre con futuro, proyecciones. Con visión y don de mando —y si era sensual, mucho mejor. Todo eso lo encontró hace cinco años, cuando entró a trabajar a esas oficinas como secretaria. Lo vio por primera vez, caminando hacia el ascensor con un café en su mano. Cuando lo avistó supo que ese era el hombre que había estado buscando.

Una especie de obsesión enfermiza se hizo presente. Se esforzó para que la ascendieran como su secretaria y desde ese punto le fue muy fácil avanzar. Comenzaron a hablar —ella más que él— y debido al poco interés que Sasuke demostraba, Karin les dijo a todos sus colegas que a pesar de que el trabajo era bueno, odiaba al Uchiha. Sin embargo, su segunda personalidad, la más retorcida, estaba hambrienta por información.

Así fue como iniciaron los encuentros "casuales", las notitas y regalos de admiradoras secretas. Pero él jamás le dio el interés necesario.

Ella se había esforzado tanto y viene una anónima a hacer de las suyas.

Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

* * *

><p>No sabía exactamente qué era lo que lo había impulsado hasta el hogar de Sakura, pero ahí estaba, frente a la puerta, esperando a que abrieran. Aguardó unos segundos, quieto. Se escucharon pasos acercándose y posteriormente, se abrió la puerta. La observó, cabizbaja, sonriendo, y escuchó un "Sas…" de su parte. Observó como su expresión cambiaba, abría los ojos y luego, con miedo, levantaba la vista hacia su persona, reparando en que sus palabras no eran para <em>aquél<em> receptor.

Arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué mierda significaba esto?

Sólo fueron unos segundos de estupor por parte de ella. Aprovechó el trance de Sakura para acercarse lo suficiente e inhalar su perfume. La chica reaccionó de inmediato, ruborizándose y tomando un poco de distancia, permitiéndole pasar.

El olor era profundo. Como perfume de hombre.

Entró y cerró la entrada, con moderada violencia. Ella, aún confundida, fue aprisionada entre la puerta y el trabajado cuerpo del Uchiha. Se acercó nuevamente, esta vez hasta su cuello y aspiró su olor, intoxicándose con él. Veneno, era como veneno. Estaba torturándose con aquél olor a perfume barato. Gruñó cerca de su oído. De repente, Sasuke se alejó. Le dio la espalda y avanzó por la sala. Estaba enojado.

Con el tiempo, Sakura entendió que a pesar de cuanto amaba a Sasuke, ella no lo respetaba. En este tipo de situaciones, cuando él estaba enojado, la chica había adquirido y desarrollado una especie de miedo. No por la vida de ninguno de los dos, sino por cuan devastadora podía ser la ira del Uchiha con los demás. Recordó inmediatamente que, cuando estaban en secundaria, Naruto se le declaró y, a pesar de que ella lo rechazó, Sasuke comenzó una riña con su mejor amigo. No había mayor pecado en aquella confesión si consideraba que ella y el chico pelinegro no eran nada más que amigos y por lo tanto, el Uzumaki no estaba traicionando a nadie.

Por eso ella prefirió mantener en secreto que Sasori se le había declarado mientras Sasuke andaba en el extranjero. Después de aquella revelación, el pelirrojo se trasladó hasta Yokohama. De él no supo más hasta hace un mes, cuando regresó a Tokio.

—¿A qué venías, Sasuke?— preguntó, recobrándose del trance. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Con quién estuviste todo el día?—evadió, con molestia.

Quiso responderle "¿Qué mierda te importa?" pero las palabras morían en sus labios. Él se volteó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Expresando la ira contenida en sus ojos, que se tornaban escarlata al más insignificante rayo de luz. Ladeó la cabeza, contemplando con curiosidad aquel contraste que tomaba lugar en su vista. De pronto las ideas se borraban, no tenía pensamientos. Súbitamente se sentía desnuda e indefensa. No la estaba enjuiciando. Quería respuestas y rápido.

—Con Ino.

—Mentira— declaró—. Yo estuve con ella hace una hora.

Sakura se sorprendió. La sorpresa dio paso a la confusión y ésta desencadenó en un profundo sentimiento de traición. Era inverosímil, ella era su mejor amiga y tenía una larga relación con Shikamaru. Ino la había recibido en su casa cuando terminó con Sasuke y escuchó toda la historia. Hasta lo insultó. ¿O estaba deleitándose con su dolor?

La chica iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué rechazas todas mis llamadas?—cambió de tema, ya más calmado—, sabes que tengo tanto derecho como tú sobre ese niño.

Ella vaciló unos instantes, pero nuevamente Sasuke no le dio tiempo para responder.

—El video de la ecografía, quiero verlo—exigió.

Sakura le entregó una carpeta que destinó a todo documento que sea de su bebé. Ahí se encontraba, además del video, la ficha de esa cita con el doctor y otra ficha que le dio la matrona. Sasuke se detuvo en los papeles, los leyó rápidamente y sacó el disco, poniéndolo en el DVD de la sala. Se acomodó en un sillón próximo y se dispuso a mirar el contenido.

A ella en realidad, le molestó un poco la actitud de Sasuke. Ya no tenían la confianza de antes como para que utilizara sus cosas a su antojo. Ante esa situación, la única solución que halló fue retirarse hasta su habitación. Seguramente él le avisaría se iba, o simplemente sentiría la puerta cerrándose.

Aún se sentía un poco confundida con respecto a Ino. Mas no tenía que creer todo lo que decía Sasuke. No es que fuera mentiroso, pero para un buen juicio debía escuchar las dos partes. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, eso la podría alejar injustamente de su amiga. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de la Yamanaka. Contestó casi de inmediato. Después de unos minutos de charla, quedaron para el día siguiente, en el centro comercial.

Se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo de la habitación. Respiraba de manera regular y su imaginación trabajaba a mil por hora. Estaba soñando despierta. De pronto imaginó que Sasuke pasaba por la entrada de su habitación y ella se sentaba rápidamente mirándolo, hasta que se sentaba frente a ella. Compartían miradas profundas, ella sonreía, pero él seguía inexpresivo. Repentinamente sentía la respiración de él rozar la piel de su rostro. Podía sentir que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer, e inesperadamente, él la sujetaba por la espalda, aproximándola más. Supo que esa era la realidad cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, cuando supo que ni ella misma podía imaginar un beso tan increíble como ese.

Sin embargo, no lo detuvo.

Se siguieron besando.

Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, haciéndola suspirar. Sus manos se inmiscuían y acariciaban las piernas de Sakura y ella se encargaba de desabotonar su camisa. Oh, después de tanto tiempo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Él juntó sus frentes e intentó regular su respiración. Les faltaba el aire. Ella lo besó mientras le quitaba la camisa. El Uchiha sonrió de manera triunfadora. Pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Dibujaba cada curva por encima de la ropa de la chica, mientras seguían besándose. Trazó un camino con su lengua, a través de las rosadas mejillas de ella, hasta llegar a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Le gustaba escuchar aquellos quejidos que afloraban cada vez que la mordía. Su pelvis comenzó a moverse sobre la de ella, en un vaivén lujurioso.

Por la cabeza de Sakura sólo corrían pensamientos positivos, esperanzas. Esto podía significar que podían comenzar de nuevo y formar una familia juntos. De repente, las palabras de Karin se apoderaron de su cabeza. Recreó la imagen en su cabeza e imaginó a Ino en el puesto del copiloto. La inseguridad se hizo presente y se dio cuenta de que ella era un juguete, alguien que él podía manejar a su antojo.

Le bajó la cremallera del vestido y bajó la primera pieza del vestuario, dejándola semidesnuda. Se recostó lentamente sobre ella, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel, pero Sakura tenía la vista perdida en el cielo de la habitación, estaba estática. Inesperadamente, lo empujó hasta el otro lado de la cama. Recobró la vergüenza y se reacomodó el vestido. Se sentó, cabizbaja. Se sentía estúpida.

El silencio se adueñó del cuarto. No se pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ellos.

¡Mierda! Su cuerpo casi estaba rogando por un poco de sexo y su dignidad se interponía.

—Sasuke, fuera de mi casa— ordenó levantándose para terminar de reacomodar su prenda.

Él también se levantó, caminó hasta quedar al frente de ella y agarró su mandíbula suavemente. Se desafiaron con los ojos. Le gustaba la determinación y rudeza que Sakura demostraba en algunas ocasiones.

La tomó de la cintura, contra su voluntad y la elevó. Casi por reflejo la chica rodeó con sus piernas el tronco de Sasuke. La aprisionó en la cama y se acercó a su oído.

—Vamos, Sakura— susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—, te reafirmaré que soy mil veces mejor que él.

La volvió a besar.

Pero ya nada era tan dulce. Todo se convirtió en oscuridad. Vacío. A pesar de tenerlo encima, se sentía infinitamente sola. Quería llorar, pero fue valiente y no lo hizo.

Así que ese era el motivo de sus repentinas muestras de amor. Ella quería hacerlo, pero no con ese motivo. Sakura quería confirmar su amor, no alimentar su ego.

¿Por qué era tan egoísta?

Esta vez, y con toda la fuerza que logró acumular, lo empujó, quedando en libertad. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta la entrada de su habitación.

—Sasuke, fuera de mi casa o llamo a la policía.

Ante la amenaza, el aludido se levantó con suma elegancia, se hizo con su camisa, la miró a los ojos una vez que llegó a la salida de la recamara y se fue. Sakura respiró aliviada cuando sintió la puerta principal cerrarse.

* * *

><p>Sasori estaba apoyado sobre la pared del edificio. Esperando. Miró su reloj. Una hora y quince minutos había transcurrido desde que vio a Sasuke caminar al departamento de Sakura. Le hirvió la sangre y sin embargo, supo tragarse sus sentimientos y caminar serenamente a su casa.<p>

* * *

><p>Tachán!<p>

Jiji, hola :)

Bien espero que haya quedado claro lo de Karin. Sabemos pues, que es la secretaria obsesionada con Sasuke y su éxito. ¡Pero tiene un par de sorpresas para nosotros!

¿Y qué piensan sobre Ino ahora? Personalmente no creo que sea un personaje malo, de hecho me gusta.

Perdón por la tardanza pero estoy trabajando en un proyecto que me mantiene un poquito ocupada.

Con respecto al resto... en realidad me da un poco de lástima hacerle esto a Sasori. Jiji, pero quizá esto le da el condimento al fic.

Muuuchas gracias por reviews, alertas y favoritos. :)

Hasta la vista!


	8. VIII

VIII

—Oh, Sakura, ese te queda muy bien— afirmó después de analizarla unos segundos— Deberías llevártelo.

Frente a la rubia, se encontraba la Haruno, vistiendo un kimono color verde manzana con detalles de flores en blanco. Le gustaba lo que veía a través del espejo y se sentía muy cómoda en el. Entró nuevamente al probador, se miró una última vez y se cambió de ropa.

Era el primer día de primavera. La estación de las flores tenía cierto efecto sobre ella, le provocaba un deseo de resurgir, comenzar de nuevo. Por eso, siempre estaba feliz para esas fechas, es como si su año nuevo comenzara el veintiuno de marzo.

Pasaban casualmente por las tiendas del centro comercial, hablando despreocupadamente sobre temas banales, hasta que recordaron que dentro de solo unos días tomaría lugar la ceremonia de graduación. Fue entonces cuando Ino haló a su amiga del brazo, buscando un local donde vendan los más bonitos kimonos. Hubo varios intentos, pero ninguno les convencía. Ya cuando iban a ceder y como solo pasa en las series de televisión, una última tienda apareció ante sus ojos. Las maniquíes llevaban puesto algún hakama de la colección, bastante lindos y elegantes como para captar la atención de ambas chicas.

Fueron recibidas por alguna dependienta del establecimiento, haciéndoles un par de sugerencias sobre modelos únicos y descuentos. Sakura la ignoró, sin embargo la Yamanaka estaba embelesada con cada palabra de la vendedora. Fue en ese minuto en el cual la chica de ojos verde se deshizo de las otras dos mujeres y comenzó su compra sin interrupciones. Había bastantes piezas que le gustaban, pero no la convencían –además de que el precio era excesivo. Se iba a rendir hasta que escuchó chillar a su amiga un "¡Frentona, he encontrado uno que te vendría perfecto!" alargando las «o» de su apodo. La situación era incómoda porque la rubia no sólo logró llamar la atención de Sakura, sino que también de todo ser vivo que se encontraba en el recinto-incluso de personas que transitaban fuera de la tienda.

Fue así como llegó al vestidor, no muy convencida de la elección de su compañera, y se puso el kimono, quedando atónita unos segundos con su reflejo. No salió hasta que su amiga le ordenó que lo hiciera.

La segunda vez que salió del vestidor fue con la prenda en su brazo derecho y su bolso. Fue directamente a la caja a pagar la túnica con el fin de salir lo antes posible. La tienda era bastante costosa y ella no tenía un ingreso regular, menos para darse lujos. La renta de su departamento la pagaban con mucho esfuerzo sus padres y ella de vez en cuando hacía un par de trabajos que le dejaban un poco de dinero para alimentarse, las deudas y si alcanzaba, ropa, por lo que salir de ahí inmediatamente era un deber. En la caja, la vendedora comenzó a hacerle un par de ofertas y descuentos de accesorios para el pelo que hacían juego con su nuevo hakama, los cuales ignoró, porque a pesar de que eran sabrosas las rebajas, seguían estando fuera de su presupuesto.

Mientras la Haruno pagaba, Ino se encontraba en los vestidores, escogiendo uno de las tantas túnicas que le quedaban bien y le gustaban. Sakura se quedó esperando fuera de los probadores, hasta que salió su amiga. La rubia caminó hasta la caja para adquirir el traje y regateó un poco con los ofrecimientos de la dependienta. Ino observaba detalladamente cada uno de los accesorios para cabello y señaló el que más le gustaba. Miró a su amiga unos instantes y le preguntó si ella llevaba alguno para su kimono. Con sencillez Sakura le respondió que ella se las arreglaría para conseguir un buen peinado sin esos pinches. La Yamanaka señaló una horquilla japonesa con su respectiva peineta que, además de hacer juego con su compra, era mucho más bonito que el que le había ofrecido la dependienta. Sacó su billetera y pagó todo en efectivo.

Así era Ino, una chica adinerada y de buen apellido.

Ya con sus compras hechas, salieron muy sonrientes de la tienda. Ino le entregó su regalo a la chica de cabellos rosa, la cual al principio no quería recibirlo pero después de una sonrisa de su amiga, lo aceptó encantada.

Caminaban, hablaban, reían.

Llegaron hasta un café, hambrientas. Sakura ordenó unos pastelillos y un zumo de manzana mientras que su amiga prefirió un cappuccino. Siguieron hablando, muy cómodamente sobre la vida, la universidad, la graduación. Al llegar la mesera con sus elecciones, a Ino pareció prendérsele un foco.

—Ah, se me olvidaba— pronunció haciendo a un lado su café y juntando sus manos para apoyar su barbilla—, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir, frentona?

—Cerda— comenzó con un poco de miedo—… ¿Estás… saliendo con Sasuke?— Ino, en respuesta, abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida.

—¿Él te lo dijo?— Sakura asintió y la rubia suspiró—. Últimamente nos hemos estado viendo. Hay algo importante— vaciló unos momentos—… Yo creo que deberías alejarte de él, por tu bien. Sasuke te hace mal, Sakura.

—¿Qué es eso importante?

—¿Sabes por qué terminaron?— cuestionó recibiendo una negativa como respuesta. La rubia lo pensó unos segundos y exhaló—. No creo que ser la indicada para decírtelo— solucionó dándole una probada a su café.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio. La Haruno estaba absorta, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Las respuestas de su amiga eran bastante ambiguas.

—No creíste que estaba saliendo de esa manera con Sasuke, ¿O sí? — Sakura abrió la boca, sin lograr pronunciar una palabra. Ino volvió a suspirar— Frentona, ¿En serio me crees capaz? — entonces se sonrieron.

—Claro que no.

* * *

><p>Estaba absolutamente nerviosa. Había esperado por años ese día, había soñado varias veces que todo sería un éxito y se había convencido de que así sería; nada saldría mal. Ella era una persona bastante segura, sí, pero le aterraba que en algún momento su lengua se trabara. Sentada, arrugando su discurso, se encontraba ella, mientas el resto escuchaba atento el discurso de algún profesor. Deseó que aquel veinticinco de marzo acabase lo más pronto posible o ponerse en "modo automático" para salir rápidamente de la situación.<p>

—Ahora procederemos a escuchar el discurso de la mejor estudiante de medicina, Haruno Sakura— llamó desde el escenario el rector de dicha facultad.

Y esa fue una invitación al desastre. Era, por supuesto, un orgullo ser reconocida como la mejor de todos y tener que dar ese discurso, pero últimamente estaba inestable; dormía mucho, vomitaba de vez en cuando y le causaba mucho miedo de tener un desmayo en el escenario. Miró a Ino, quién estaba sentada al lado suyo, alentándola a subir y dar un espectacular monólogo. Entonces se levantó, sonriendo y caminó lentamente hasta al escenario, ocultando su pánico. Ya al frente, echó una hojeada a su público: estaban sus compañeros de facultad, sus familiares, sus padres- los cuales viajaron desde Okinawa por unos días-, una sonriente Yamanaka, su novio, Shikamaru y Naruto.

Comenzó entonces con su discurso. Con cada palabra ganaba más confianza y ya no tenía miedo a los inconvenientes. Nada malo podría pasar. Los demás la veían como a un sabio, quizá se sentían de una manera en la que sólo Sakura supo describir con palabras: a pesar de estar asustados por el violento campo laboral, estaban muy entusiasmados con el futuro y también muy felices con las experiencias que tuvieron en los años de universidad.

Iba a medio discurso cuando reparó en el rostro de Sasori. Se encontraba tres filas más atrás del señor y la señora Haruno y estaba muy atento al discurso. Fue casi imperceptible la pausa que hizo para contemplar a su amigo, en la cual sonrió y continuó hablando. Al final todo salió perfecto, todos se levantaron a aplaudir. Miró a sus padres en primera instancia, los cuales se veían orgullosos de su hija. Después miró a Ino, quién aplaudía con fuerza, al igual que Naruto. Sasori aplaudía y en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisilla. Finalmente, en la entrada del auditorio se encontraba Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared y sonreía de lado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí?

Se bajó del escenario ofuscada por la luz que llegaba directo a sus ojos. Avanzaba erráticamente por el pasillo, ganándose miradas confusas de los demás. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, afirmándola, la ayudó a ir hasta su asiento. Ino se levantó de su silla, queriendo moverse pero sin hacerlo realmente; esperó a que el rubio trajera a Sakura a su lado.

Posterior al incidente, comenzó la entrega de diplomas y la finalización de la ceremonia. Hubieron unos quince minutos después de terminado el acto en el que familiares y amigos se acercaron a felicitar a los recién graduados. Los padres de Sakura se acercaron a abrazar a su hija y, aunque no muy conformes con su estado, le desearon salud y la felicitaron por su primer nieto. Le siguieron Naruto, la Yamanaka, Shikamaru y Sasori; todos felicitándola por su discurso y el reciente logro.

Aunque en realidad actuaba como si no le interesara, sus ojos se movieron inquietos, atravesando cada rincón del auditorio en busca de un rostro en particular. Quizá lo hubiera encontrado si su profesor de ética médica no la hubiese interrumpido. Se acercó a ella esta vez con un aura muy distinta a como era un día normal en la facultad. Venía en paz, tal vez a felicitarla.

—Haruno— la llamó—, felicidades, tu discurso salió bien— dijo alzando la mano, en plan de querer estrecharla.

—Gracias— pronunció apretándole la mano muy distraídamente, aún pendiente de su búsqueda.

—Te tengo una oferta de trabajo— ofreció ganándose toda la atención de su ex estudiante—. Normalmente no hago esto, pero, al ser la mejor estudiante, seguro te dará una oportunidad— agregó con seguridad en su voz.

El catedrático trasladó su peso a su pierna derecha y carraspeó.

—Hace unos días me llamó Senju Tsunade solicitándome un contacto de algún médico que busque trabajo— Los ojos de Sakura brillaron al escuchar ese nombre. Tsunade era la mejor medico del país y era, actualmente, directora de un prestigioso hospital en Tokio—, me pidió por favor que enviase a alguien experimentado, sin embargo yo creo que eres muy apta para el trabajo. ¿Te interesa?

—Por supuesto— respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Bien— él rió y nada le pareció más perturbador que verlo carcajearse. Su profesor abrió su saco por el lado izquierdo, buscando algo en el bolsillo interior—, entrégale esto al entrar en la oficina. La entrevista es el lunes. Intenta dar una buena impresión— aconsejó extendiéndole la mano para despedirse—Mucho éxito— le deseó, alejándose.

* * *

><p>Acudió sola a la fiesta ya que no logró localizar a Sasori e ir con él sería realmente muy incómodo porque aún no le había comentado lo que sucedió unas noches atrás. Y por supuesto no habían hablado hace ya varios días, sin contar obviamente, la felicitación de hace unas horas. No se había molestado en decirle la verdad ya que sabía —o quería creer, en realidad— que el chico no sospechaba nada y por tanto, podía ocultar lo acontecido. No obstante, la culpa le carcomía con sólo pensar en él.<p>

La universidad alquiló un salón de eventos muy grande. Tenía bar abierto, mesa de cocktail dispuestas en lados opuestos de la sala, varios camareros y un fotógrafo. Las mesas, cubiertas por un mantel blanco, estaban dispuestas con copas, cubiertos y servilletas. Tres calas adornaban el centro de cada mesa. Las sillas, blancas también, tenían un diseño simple y a la vez encantador. Al otro lado del salón estaba el DJ y bastante espacio para bailar. La iluminación led era en su mayoría azul. Una pantalla ubicada justo atrás del DJ mostraba la frecuencia de la música y cambiaba a colores brillantes de vez en cuando.

La facultad les permitió a sus estudiantes asistir con trajes elegantes, dejando los hakama para la ceremonia de graduación. Sakura aprovechó el color de sus ojos para utilizar un vestido color jade, corto, estilo romano. Le gustaba mucho como se ajustaba en su cintura y le encantaba que sus piernas, bien trabajadas, lucieran kilométricas al terminar la falda. Llevaba además un bolso de mano blanco y tacones sencillos, también de color blanco.

Avanzó por entre sus compañeros graduados para encontrar la mesa donde se encontraba Ino. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que la halló, unos segundos después, alzando la mano y llamándola por su cariñoso apodo. Haciéndole compañía se encontraban Shikamaru y Naruto —la universidad les permitió invitar a más de una persona externa ese año. Se acercó a la mesa, saludó a sus tres amigos y se sentó. Comenzaron una charla relajada, muchas veces interrumpida por incoherencias del Uzumaki.

Cuando la música comenzó a apoderarse del salón, la mayoría de los asistentes fueron a bailar. Nara invitó a su novia a bailar, dejando a solas al rubio y a Sakura.

—Eh, Sakurita… te ves muy… bien esta noche— comenzó con un poco de nerviosismo, provocando una melódica risilla por parte de la chica—. De veras, eres muy linda.

—Oh, gracias, Naruto— dijo fingiendo halago.

—Pero vaya que últimamente has engordado un poco. Deberías ir a un gimnasio, Sakura— comentó a modo de burla, riéndose un poco. Segundos más tarde sintió que había metido la pata, cuando contempló a su amiga observar atentamente su panza, que sobresalía un poco.

—Naruto, yo…

—Lo siento, Sakura. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal—interrumpió rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, esto tiene una explicación—explicó aún cabizbaja, tocándose lentamente la barriga y sonriendo. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse extraño— Yo… estoy embarazada, Naruto— dijo ganándose una expresión incrédula por parte del aludido.

—Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Con quién? — Chilló rápidamente, evidenciando que decía todo sin pensar—. ¿El padre es…?

Ella rió y se levantó de la silla, avanzando hasta el sector de baile

—Vamos a bailar— invitó, sin solucionar las dudas de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Le dijo a Naruto que iría al baño a retocar su maquillaje. Habían estado bailando toda la noche y lógicamente, en su condición, estaba agotada. El plan era salir del baño, despedirse de sus amigos y conocidos, y retirarse de la fiesta para poder descansar, después de todo, eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.<p>

Terminó de empolvarse la nariz, guardó su maquillaje y salió dando largas zancadas. Iba a doblar en la esquina del largo pasillo, pero alguien la haló hacia atrás. Bastante confundida, miró hacia todos los lados; hallándose sola, atrapada entre el cuerpo de un hombre y la pared. Intentó identificar quién era, pero la luz no la ayudó demasiado. Su captor tenía sus muñecas apresadas, con un agarre bastante apretado, y sus piernas inmovilizadas. Comenzó a llorar despacio, tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo malo.

—¡A-ayuda!— comenzó a gritar, pero el sonido de la música en el salón era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el sonido de su voz se perdiera.

El extraño rió contra su cuello.

—Calma, Sakura— dijo, soltándola. La chica podía emborracharse sólo con olisquear su ropa—.Tú… tú siempre me has… gustado muchísimo— aseguró mientras hipaba. Era Lee, su querido amigo Rock Lee. De pronto, comenzó a llorar, y ella intentó consolarlo.

Súbitamente la agarró de los hombros, apretándola, haciéndole daño.

—Lee, me duele— comenzó a quejarse, pero él no cedió.

—Vámonos, Sakura— se escuchó en el pasillo.

Ambos miraron al emisor del mensaje, era Sasuke. Lee la soltó y empezó a tambalearse, retrocediendo hasta tropezar con la pared opuesta. Ella, sin embargo, se acercó a su amigo y chequeó su estado. Le ayudó a levantarse y le aconsejó ir al baño a lavarse la cara. Una vez resuelta su preocupación, miró a través del pasillo y se percató en que el Uchiha seguía ahí. Caminó por el corredor, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke. Él evitó que siguiera avanzando, tirándola del brazo. La Haruno lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Suéltame.

Él la soltó, mas, se acercó a su oído, petrificándola.

—Felicidades, Sakura— susurró.

* * *

><p>Naruto la vio salir del corredor que daba al baño. Se iba a acercar con un poco de ponche, pero se congeló al verla salir de la mano con Sasuke. Sakura parecía, más bien, obligada a irse con él, avanzaba cabizbaja, movida solamente por la voluntad del Uchiha.<p>

Nuevamente se iba a acercar. Lo iba a hacer, aunque sea para despedirse. Pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Volteó y vio a Ino, quién negaba con la cabeza.

—Ellos tienen cosas que hablar.

* * *

><p>Sus pies ardían sobremanera, podía apostar que en sus talones estaban naciendo ampollas. Llegaron hasta un costoso Mercedes negro. Sasuke le abrió la puerta de co-piloto y esperó a que se subiera. Sakura le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, pero, dejando su desconfianza de lado, se subió al auto, sentándose en el puesto que solía ocupar. Él cerró la puerta de su acompañante, recorrió el auto hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor y ocupó el puesto del piloto.<p>

El recorrido fue en completo silencio. Para evitar al chico, Sakura mantuvo su vista en el paisaje. Al llegar, Sasuke aparcó en el estacionamiento de visitas. Deslizó sus manos desde el manubrio hasta el cinto de seguridad, desabrochándolo.

—¿Por qué? — murmuró la chica contra el vidrio. Él la miró con _leve_ curiosidad—, ¿Por qué, por qué, Sasuke?, ¿Por qué estabas ahí?, ¿Por qué me trajiste si sabías que Ino podía hacerlo?, ¿Por qué crees que te pertenezco?, ¿Por qué terminamos, Sasuke? Nos amábamos, no había razón. Dímelo por favor, explícame porque no encuentro motivos. — añadió, recobrando fuerzas con cada pregunta. Volteó la cabeza, mirándolo, ella estaba llorando.

La miró sin saber que responder.

—¡Vamos, responde!— exigió. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Sakura agachó la cabeza, apagando el ardor en sus palabras—. Seríamos tan felices, Sasuke, seríamos una familia— susurró más calmada.

Desabrochó su cinto cuando supo que él no solucionaría sus dudas.

—Adiós, Sasuke— pronunció de manera muy fría. Abrió la puerta y salió, caminando decididamente hasta la puerta del edificio.

Y quizá ese era el adiós definitivo.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Jiji, ¿Cómo están?<p>

Debo disculparme ya que este capítulo lo tuve que editar varias veces. Y por fin quedé medio conforme con esto :)

¿Les ha gustado? Díganme, díganme :D

Bien y ¿qué les parece Ino? ¿Habrían actúado diferente o habrían hecho lo mismo que la rubia? Juju, he de decir que estuvieron cerca, muy cerca, pero no acertaron. Ella no aconseja a Sasuke.

¿Y qué les pareció la súper aparición de Sasuke?

Ah!, para hacer este capítulo tuve que leer sobre graduaciones en Japón, pensando que eran completamente diferentes a lo que son aquí, en Occidente. Pero son, básicamente, lo mismo. Excepto por los hakama, que son los kimonos—uniformes de antaño.

Muuuchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas :)

**See ya!**


	9. IX

IX

Observaba la noche nipona bajo sus pies, tranquila, iluminada. Por supuesto no podía escuchar nada tangible estando en la cima y a la vez encerrada en esa cabina. Sólo podía escuchar el viento, sus pensamientos y algún ruido casual producido por la noria, la cual giraba lentamente. Y no sabía si relajarse o caer en un vértigo increíble. Pero estar tan arriba no la asustaba, para nada, le encantaba, la hacía sentir poderosa y serena.

Sin lugar a dudas esa era la parte que más le había gustado de la cita. Se sentía realmente cómoda, ahí en aquél eterno silencio. Durante todo el día no había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos o pronunciar palabra alguna. Por supuesto, él no era de los que más hablaba, por lo que un constante sentimiento de incomodidad la dominó por toda la tarde.

En cualquier otro minuto ella habría pensado que salir con él después de lo que ocurrió con Sasuke la noche anterior hubiera sido un gran error, en letras mayúsculas. Pero cuando la llamó, cerca de las cinco de la tarde y le propuso salir un rato a distraerse, sus ojos brillaron por medio segundo, divisando una gran oportunidad para confesar sus pecados. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba decirlo, retrocedía en su determinación, diciendo cualquier otra estupidez para desviar su atención. Y como eso ocurrió en múltiples ocasiones, pudieron subirse a todas las atracciones de aquel parque de diversiones e incluso Sasori ganó para ella un osito de peluche con una corbata de moño, que al presionar su manito derecha pronunciaba dulcemente "I love you". Y eso no la ayudaba de mucho, que digamos. La primera vez, y la única, que presionó la pata del muñeco se sintió mucho más culpable.

Pero esta era, sin dudar, su última y gran oportunidad.

Volvió su vista hacia él, quién la observaba detalladamente, en silencio. Frente a frente, en un silencio palpable, la chica comenzó a inquietarse. Abrió la boca, intentando pronunciar algo, una palabra que iniciara su confesión, una frase coherente. Mantenía una épica lucha consigo misma. Y él se limitó a reír, con su risa de chico guay.

—Vamos, Sakura. Has intentado decirme algo toda la tarde— comenzó, alentándola a decirle qué la aquejaba —. Supongo que no es tan difícil de decir— agregó, acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

Quizá el que él supiera que tenía algo que decirle le alivianaba la carga. O tal vez sólo la hacía más pesada; él esperaba algo pequeño, no la bomba que le iba a revelar.

—P-perdóname, Sasori — pronunció débilmente, abrazando a su peluche con fuerza, cabizbaja. Él la miró extrañado mas, en su interior, muy satisfecho —.El otro día cometí un error. Por supuesto no te pediré que sigamos jun…

—Sé que la otra noche tu ex fue a tu apartamento — Interrumpió, tranquilizándola un poco — Sólo quería que intentaras decírmelo.

—Pero…

—Gracias por tu honestidad.

Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron. Era la primera vez que un chico _cool_ le agradecía tan abiertamente. Pero ella no había sido completamente sincera, ¿Significaba eso que Sasori no quería saber nada más? ¿O simplemente estaba convencido de que nada ocurrió?

—No, no es así — dijo en alto, para evitar ser interrumpida —. Sasori, la otra noche casi me acuesto con Sasuke —confesó, evitando quebrarse.

Lo miró, imaginándose primeramente que su rostro sería de sorpresa absoluta. Pero ella fue la que se asombró al ver que la expresión del pelirrojo había variado únicamente en una ceja arqueada.

—Sakura…

—Perdóname, por favor — pronunció bajito.

—Yo sabía que eso podía ocurrir, Sakura. Obviamente no esperaba que te enamoraras de mí en tres segundos — solucionó después de un suspiro — Creo que ese Uchiha te hace muy mal y por muy hijo de perra que sea, no lo podrás olvidar fácilmente.

—¿Esto— articuló lentamente —…e-es un adiós?

Sasori pareció pensárselo un poco.

—Solía creer que estaba muerto y que las emociones eran para personas débiles— declaró, serio— De alguna manera, contigo me siento más vivo y los sentimientos ya no parecen ser tan tontos. Dame una oportunidad, una de verdad esta vez. Si he de sentir _algo_ profundo e inmenso, quisiera que fuera hacia ti.

—Pero, ¿esto significa que estoy…?

—Perdonada — terminó y de paso, respondió.

Entonces el chico se acercó y se hundieron en un cálido beso, sintiendo los últimos segundos de la vuelta final de la noria.

Se despidieron en la puerta del apartamento de ella. La besó por última vez y se iba a ir, mas Sakura la detuvo. A ella todo le sabía profundamente conocido y no quería cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Envolvió sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico y lo besó. Mientras sus alientos se mezclaban, avanzaron a ciegas por la sala de estar. Sasori cerró la puerta con el pie, evitando ser distraído por nimiedades. Se desplazaban lentamente, evitando tropezar. Se detuvieron un momento en el que la chica comenzó por sacarle la camisa, dejando su tórax al descubierto. Guiada sólo por el tacto, exploró sus brazos y dibujó cada músculo en su torso. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Deseaba inmensamente traspasarle su calor a aquel gélido cuerpo. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sasori la apretó contra su cuerpo, no lastimándola sino de manera agradable.

—Me gustas— susurró seductoramente a su oído, haciéndola temblar.

Intentaron mirarse a los ojos a través de la oscuridad, mas, no importaba la contemplación con los ojos si por esa noche su única vista sería sus manos, su piel. Sasori volvió a sentir los tibios labios de la Haruno encontrarse con los suyos, besándolos. Y le encantaba la dulce manera en que lo besaba aún cuando la situación no fuera la más inocente.

El chico tomó en sus manos el rostro de la chica, besó su mejilla derecha y comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su cuello. Regresó hasta sus labios, los cuales besó lentamente, ganándose un suspiro de su parte. Delineó pausadamente su cintura y caderas. Desabotonaba la blusa de la chica abrumadoramente lento. No quería molestarla, quería disfrutar cada segundo de la velada. Por los brazos de Sakura, se deslizó como la seda, su prenda superior, quedando su pecho cubierto únicamente por un crujiente sujetador de encaje negro.

Sasori la levantó por sobre su frente, haciendo que la chica enrollara sus piernas en su cintura. Sakura palpó el rostro del chico, acarició suavemente sus mejillas y finalmente tomó su barbilla para acercarse y besarlo tiernamente. Durante el contacto de sus labios, Sasori avanzó hasta la habitación de la chica, depositándola cuidadosamente en la cama. Ella se sentó sobre sus propias piernas y le pidió a su compañero que se incorporara. Intentaron reconocerse, se miraban a los ojos imaginando la expresión del otro. La Haruno volvió a sujetarlo suavemente por sus gélidas mejillas y encontró sus labios.

El pelirrojo hizo que Sakura se recostase y él se apoyó sobre sus brazos, quedando arriba de ella. Mordió, sin provocar dolor alguno, la barbilla de la chica. Guió las manos de su compañera hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, incitándola a deshacerse de su pantalón. Ella, sin pensarlo demasiado, se deshizo de los vaqueros de su compañero, mientras este le daba pequeños mordiscos a su cuello. Y aquellas mordidas le gustaban de extraña manera.

No fue tan difícil deslizar la falda de Sakura por sus torneadas piernas hasta sus pies y luego aventarla a algún lugar de la habitación. Rodó quedando encima de Sasori, sentada en su pelvis. Tentándolo. Lo besó una última vez antes de que Sasori se deshiciera de su brassier.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte— advirtió entre jadeos.

—No— respondió ella, en las mismas condiciones—, no me arrepentiría

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre la despertó. Los brazos de Sasori la envolvían en un abrazo poderoso. Intentó levantarse, mas parecía que el chico no la soltaría. Verificó si él estaba durmiendo y efectivamente, lo hacía. Se volteó, acomodándose en aquellos brazos que la protegían y decidió mandar al diablo a quién interrumpía.<p>

Ante la insistencia, y de manera muy hábil, supo liberarse de Sasori. Estaba desnuda. No encontró ropa en el suelo de su habitación, por lo que caminó por la sala de estar y encontró una prenda negra en el suelo. Se vistió con ella rápidamente y mientras se abrochaba la camisa de su chico, gritó no muy fuerte un "Allá voy" al, ahora molestoso, visitante.

Ni se molestó en revisar por el ojo mágico quién era su terca visita. Abrió aún concentrada en su camisa.

—¡Oh, por dios, Sakura! — chilló. Era Ino.

Alzó la vista para responderle un "Oh, cerda, ¿Acaso nunca te has acostado con alguien?", mas reparó en que no estaba sola; Sasuke la acompañaba. Estaba petrificada, mirándolo. Él también la miraba, con esos ojos extrañamente escarlata y una ceja arqueada.

La tensión se sentía en el aire.

—Sasuke, vamos, llegamos en un mal momento— sugirió, halando vanamente su brazo, jamás se movió.

El Uchiha se abrió paso por el recibidor hasta su habitación. Sakura rápidamente tiró de su brazo, intentando evitar que siguiera avanzando.

—Sasuke, fuera de mi casa— le exigió, mientras marchaba con él—. No te incumbe si estoy con alguien. Fuera, fuera de mi casa.

Él, sin embargo, no le hizo caso. Llegó hasta la habitación encontrándose un pelirrojo recién despierto, sentándose de inmediato. Sus violáceos ojos lo observaban con su típica expresión de ligera tristeza, lógicamente, sin sentirla. Sasuke se lanzó a la cama, levantó al desconocido chico, quién vestía únicamente unos bóxers negros con nubes rojas, por el cuello y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no emitió ningún quejido.

—¡No, no, Sasuke!, ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!— gritó, llorando— ¡Déjalo!

El Uchiha, no obstante, parecía que deseaba seguir golpeando al usurpador. Le dedicó una mirada asesina, lo amenazó con los ojos y lo bajó, permitiéndole que sus desnudos pies tocaran las sábanas. El pelinegro, por su lado, se retiró de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a la chica, quién aún lagrimeaba.

Sakura saltó encima de Sasori, lo abrazó mientras lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien— susurró a su oído —. Ve a asegurarte de que se ha ido.

La Haruno se secó las lágrimas mientras asentía. Corrió por el pasillo, encontrándose a una Ino en la puerta. Se acercó para averiguar a qué venían.

—Podías acostarte con quién quieras menos anoche, Frentuda, convencí a Sasuke para que te dijera la verdad— respondió restándole importancia—. La has cagado.

* * *

><p>Sé que van a pensar, primero ¿Por qué se demoró tanto para <em>esto<em>? y segundo ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sakura?

Respondiendo a lo primero, sufrí dos semanas de nula inspiración para este capítulo y mucha para crear los siguientes. La segunda, pues, no la juzguen por favor. Ella no es zorra, y por lo menos yo no le veo el pecado mortal en acostarse con más de una persona, sobre todo si es tu pareja. Es adulta, sabe lo que hace.

Juju, por otro lado, ¿Me dan su opinión? ¡Estuvimos a punto de saber el motivo! No es que quiera torturarlas, pero, así es como escribí la historia. A cambio les proporcionaré una super confidencia: la verdad se acerca, a pasos acelerados.

Antes de finalizar, hubo una pequeña confusión con el capítulo anterior. Naruto no estudia medicina, él fue de adherente, porque lo invitaron.

FloorJDBM, gracias por hacerme reparar en mi error. Me faltó "de sol", en cualquier caso, ya he arreglado todo :).

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me alegran mucho :)

Saludos!


	10. X

X

—Haruno Sakura, Lady Tsunade la está esperando en su despacho— anunció una chica de aproximadamente unos treinta años, observando aún el portapapeles que llevaba abrazado.

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ah, sí. Shizune. Su apellido no lo mencionó. Después de una muy breve presentación les informó que la directora del hospital en ese preciso momento estaba ocupada, atendiendo asuntos importantes pero que en poco tiempo se desocupaba y los atendía. Antes de correr por el pasillo, les indicó dónde quedaba la sala de espera de la oficina provocando que ellos intercambiaran miradas confusas.

No volvieron a verla, hasta que sorpresivamente, salieron un par de ancianos y luego la inquieta Shizune de la oficina, llamando a la chica. Aunque para eso, tuvieron que esperar cerca de dos horas.

Sasori se ofreció para acompañarla a su entrevista de trabajo ya que aquel día no había entregas hasta el mediodía y ya había presentado la renuncia al laboratorio. Ante la hermosa cantidad de tiempo que dedicaba a sus marionetas, él definitivamente no podía seguir su labor como biólogo químico. En realidad, se alegraba. Había estudiado eso únicamente porque era bueno, pero su pasión más grande era el arte.

Sakura se levantó casi de inmediato y contempló por última vez al pelirrojo, dándole un beso en seco. Caminó por el pasillo, con la seguridad brillando en sus ojos. No había nada más convincente y que causara mejor impresión que una persona decidida. Para la ocasión eligió un vestido blanco que bajo el busto se ajustaba con una cinta negra y caía libre hasta su rodilla. Un vestido de embarazada, después de todo, dentro de pocos días cumpliría el cuarto mes de preñez.

Entró seguida por, lo que ella pensaba, la secretaria, quién cerró la puerta y se posicionó justo al lado del escritorio. Tras el escritorio se encontraba una silla de oficina dándole la espalda y frente al mesón dos sillas aparentemente costosas. El resto del despacho estaba lleno de libreros y muebles para guardar archivos. De más estaba decir que el escritorio estaba revuelto con papeles. Sakura se quedó de pie hasta que Shizune le indicó con la mano y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, que la invitaba a sentarse. La silla se dio vuelta, revelando a una mujer rubia. A pesar de su joven aspecto, la Haruno sabía que aquella mujer había tenido un par de inyecciones de botulina.

—Bien, ¿Tú eres?

Sakura abrió la boca mas la otra chica se apresuró.

—Haruno Sakura, es el médico que envió el señor Tanaka.

Tsunade apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y juntó las manos, apretándose un poco. La examinó con la vista, reparando en su estado.

—Uhm, con que conoces a Fumihiro.

—Sí— contestó simulando tranquilidad; la doctora estaba comenzando a hacer que se sintiera pequeña e inútil.

Shizune se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído a la rubia.

—Eres una recién graduada—anunció—.Creí haberle pedido a Fumihiro un médico con experiencia— añadió algo molesta.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Tsunade hizo tronar los huesos de sus manos.

— ¿Tienes algo que enseñarme o decirme?

Sakura extrajo de su bolso una pequeña carpeta. Tsunade miró por el rabillo del ojo a Shizune, en una orden tácita de que lo recibiera y se lo entregara. La chica rápidamente tomó la carpeta de las manos de la Haruno y lo abrió, depositándolo cuidadosamente frente a su jefe.

—Fui la mejor estudiante de la promoción. En esa carpeta se encuentran breves reseñas de mi desempeño en la universidad, escritas y firmadas por profesores y el rector.

Tsunade cerró la carpeta y la alejó de su vista. Ante lo que dijo la chica, soltó una risa despectiva.

— ¿Sabes qué lugar es este, mocosa? — pronunció con el mismo tono altivo. Sakura se quedó helada— Es el hospital clínico de Tokio. Quizás es el centro médico más importante de todo Japón ¿Y tú me traes sólo papeles diciendo que eres buena? No tienes ni experiencia médica. Dime, ¿dónde hiciste la práctica?

— En el hospital Sanno— respondió con seguridad, dejando a Tsunade levemente sorprendida.

—Hmm… ¿Tienes un papel que certifique lo que me acabas de decir?

—Dentro de la carpeta.

Senju abrió una gaveta en su mesa y de ella extrajo unos anteojos. Leyó rápidamente el contenido del escrito y volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—Impresionante— murmuró —.Sin embargo, no es suficiente. ¿Por qué Fumihiro te remitió hasta aquí?— añadió en un tono más alto.

—Existe algo más—expresó buscando algo en su bolso —.El profesor de ética… El señor Tanaka me pidió que le entregara esto durante la entrevista.

Le entregó un sobre bien sellado a Shizune quién lo abrió cuidadosamente y extendió el contenido, sin arrugas, sobre el escritorio. Sin hacer esperar demasiado, Tsunade comenzó a leer cuidadosamente la carta. Al terminar de hacerlo, apartó la carta de su vista y se quitó los anteojos, depositándolos sobre el testimonio.

—Fumihiro cree que aquí se te explotará mejor como profesional— resumió.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Tsunade pensó considerar todo.

—Pues, si Tanaka confía en ti…

— ¡Pero, Lady Tsunade!— se apresuró a detener— Al hospital no le conviene contratar a una embarazada, con todo su respeto señorita Sakura.

La miró nuevamente, esta vez más atenta a su barriga.

—Debes tener unos cuatro meses, ¿no? — preguntó la rubia.

—Sí— solucionó acariciando su pancita.

— ¿Ve, Lady Tsunade? No podremos disponer de sus servicios en otros cuatro meses y tendrá otras doce semanas de descanso por ley. Últimamente hemos tenido mucha demanda y necesitamos internos que puedan cumplir un contrato de un año mínimo.

Tampoco es como que le cayeran mal las palabras de la joven, ella estaba en lo correcto según lo que estaba diciendo.

Shizune comenzó a ordenar todo los papeles que Sakura le había entregado para devolvérselo. Se los ofreció a la Haruno, pero con una seña de mano, se detuvo.

—Shizune, hazme un par de fotocopias de aquellos documentos— la aludida pronunció un "claro" y salió corriendo.

—Sakura— llamó la Senju—, si quieres trabajo en este hospital, puedes venir después de que se haya acabado tu postnatal y te sientas preparada. Ahora no puedo darte empleo, pero en un futuro sí.

La Haruno se levantó de la silla e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, Lady Tsunade.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espero verte pronto, Haruno Sakura— respondió antes de que se fuera.

* * *

><p>Al salir del despacho, se encontró con un Sasori de brazos cruzados y la cabeza recostada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Cerró lo más despacio posible la puerta y se posicionó al frente, intentando incomodarlo. Él la encerró con sus pies y abrió un ojo para saber de quién se trataba. Al identificarla, abrió ambos ojos y se levantó para quedar a su lado.<p>

—Tardaste bastante— comenzó mientras iniciaban el paso—. Debo suponer que es porque te fue bien.

Sólo había transcurrido media hora desde que la Haruno entró a la reunión.

Ella tomó su mano y pensó varias veces su respuesta.

—No tardé tanto— se quejó— y sí, me fue bien, pero no conseguí el trabajo— respondió con sencillez.

—Entonces no te fue bien— la corrigió.

—Me dijeron que necesitaban a médicos que estuvieran disponibles por un contrato prolongado, yo solo podría trabajar hasta un mes antes del parto— explicó y luego suspiró—. Me ofrecieron empleo para después del descanso de postnatal.

—Uhm… ya veo.

* * *

><p>—Así que ese bastardo es el padre de mi ahijado— concluyó con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo.<p>

Era tarde, quizás cerca de la medianoche. Sasori y ella se despidieron a la salida del hospital. Desde ese minuto no lo volvió a ver y por lo que ella creía, no se encontrarían hasta el día siguiente.

Naruto apareció de la nada. Sakura se estaba preparando para dormir y llamaron a la puerta, que al ser abierta, mostraron a un rubio sonriente con una bolsa de supermercado en la mano.

Estuvieron hablando durante bastante rato; con el Uzumaki siempre había tema para platicar. De pronto él la asaltó con dudas sobre su embarazo, sólo para confirmar dudas. Pero ella se ofendió, le gritó que si acaso la creía una zorra y él, como siempre, intentó calmarla lo más pronto posible, esta vez alegando que podía hacerle mal enojarse así. Entonces Sakura respiró profundo y le explicó lentamente a su amigo.

—Oye, Naruto— llamó molesta—, nadie te ha atribuido tal responsabilidad.

La alarma del reloj del rubio comenzó a resonar por la salita de Sakura. El chico se levantó emocionado y corrió hasta la cocina de su amiga.

— ¡Sakurita, el ramen está listo! — anunció.

Naruto destapó su envase de sopa instantánea y pareció deleitarse con el vapor que emergía de esta. Por su lado, la Haruno abría el recipiente, que tan amablemente su amigo le había traído, más concentrada en las expresiones del rubio. Parecía tener orgasmos con sólo olisquear un poco el aroma a ramen y eso la preocupaba.

Como si de un ritual milenario se tratase, Naruto cambió su expresión a una más seria. Dio las gracias por la comida y separó los palillos, lanzándose como un león hambriento a la comida, quitándole toda la elegancia a lo antes visto.

—Vamos, Sakura— balbuceó, colmando su boca con los fideos. Tragó la pasta en unos segundos para continuar—, me lo deben. Sé que Sasuke estará de acuerdo.

—A él no le importará— corrigió, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Naruto rió.

—Es verdad. Pero, ¡Vamos, Sakurita! —animó, dejando en paz por unos segundos su sopa— Seré un excelente padrino.

Ella bufó, dándose por vencida. De todas maneras quería que el rubio sea el padrino.

—Está bien.

El Uzumaki saltó de la alegría. Seguido de un "gracias" y proclamarle al mundo completo que sería un gran padrino, siguió atorando su garganta con ramen.

El chico no se quedó por mucho tiempo más ya que su amiga lo estaba echando. A regañadientes y seguido por Sakura –quién se quería asegurar de que él se iba, ya que le había pedido quedarse a dormir en su sofá- abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, Sakurita, sólo esta noche— intentó persuadir, dándose vuelta para mirarla.

La chica se puso roja.

—Naruto, ¿Qué dices?

—Que por favor me dejes quedar esta noche. Es muy tarde y no quiero conducir hasta mi casa— argumentó algo confuso— ¿Por qué actúas así?

Ella tenía clavada la vista por sobre el hombro de Naruto.

—Sasori.

Uzumaki giro sobre sus talones, quedando cara a cara con un pelirrojo, hasta entonces, desconocido para él. El anónimo sujeto lo observaba, analizándolo, incomodándolo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras ambos chicos intercambiaban miradas.

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú? —indagó el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Naruto! — reprendió la chica con los brazos en jarras— él es…

—Soy el novio de Sakura— interrumpió, con seriedad.

El mejor amigo de la Haruno comenzó a reír como un crío. Se rascaba la cabeza con inocencia mientras pedía perdón y se excusaba. Sakura suspiró.

— Sasori, pasa.

El aludido avanzó mientras la chica empujaba a su amigo. Entrecerró la puerta y volvió a azotar a Naruto contra la pared del corredor.

—Casi me metes en problemas, estúpido Naruto,

—Perdón, Sakura. No sabía que era tu novio.

—Me refiero a lo anterior, idiota— suspiró, relajando los hombros— Da igual, le explicaré.

— ¡Vaya que tienes malos gustos! Te gustan todos los chicos de mirada afilada, de veras.

Quiso golpearlo, pero era verdad.

Entró a su departamento y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Agarró la puerta con su mano derecha y, sin saber qué decir, intercaló brevemente la mirada del piso al Uzumaki.

—Adiós, Naruto— pronunció, cerrando la entrada.

—Adiós, Sakura— dijo tenuemente.

* * *

><p>—No es lo que tú piensas— respondió a una pregunta sin efectuar— Naruto y yo somos sólo amigos.<p>

—No vine a hablar de eso.

El rostro de Sakura era confusión pura, evolucionando en un interés profundo.

—He estado pensando todo el día en una solución a nuestro problema— comenzó, cultivando la intriga en su chica— Un amigo me ha llamado esta tarde, ofreciéndome trabajo en Uchiko.

—Eso queda en…Kita— reflexionó ella, después de un largo silencio— ¡Es muy lejos, Sasori! No te volveré a ver.

—Sakura, ¿Te irías conmigo? — le propuso, enseñándole unos papeles pequeños.

Boletos de tren, para la noche siguiente.

* * *

><p>Hola, hola :)<p>

Juju, espero que la estén pasando de pelos.

En contestación a los reviews para el capítulo anterior sólo he decir que se han lucido. Creo que fue un capítulo, que como bien dijo Nizaa, fue escrito para odiarlo o amarlo. Y lamento decir lo siguiente, mas creo que es propicio hacerlo: La historia la tengo escrita, completa; no pienso cambiar nada de la misma porque a alguien le molesto algo. Esto es un drama, además de SasuSaku.

Por otro lado, todo para mí ha respondido a cierta psicología. Ellos estaban enamorados, luego un día la abandonan y como si fuera poco ¡está esperando un bebé de su ex! Considero que todo lo que han hecho (sobre todo Sakura) es correcto. Ella al principio obviamente iba a pretender que tendría una segunda oportunidad y a pesar de que se "rendía", tenía aún fé de que así sería. Ahora, se resignó y encontró un corazón dispuesto.

Lamento mucho si ofendí a alguien, pero como ya dije, no cambiará mi orientación sobre el fic. Y yo pensé que la creerían zorra porque -estúpidamente- estaba convencida de que opinaban incorrecto el concretar la pareja (SasoSaku) con una escena de sexo. Con respecto a la misma escena, ella no lo ha hecho por despecho. Hubiese puesto que Sakura había pensado previamente en que Sasuke la encontraría o incluso, que ella misma lo había citado para la mañana siguiente.

Por último, las embarazadas sí pueden mantener relaciones sexuales.

Jeje, espero no haber sonado muy ruda.

Aclarados dichos puntos, procederé al capítulo actual.

Quise hacer un capítulo menos tenso. Sólo eso, creo que el anterior me trajo más de una discusión con algunas de ustedes (siempre en buena onda, claro está).

En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por sus palabras. Son muy bellas, pero creo que se están excediendo un poco con lo de "genia" y demás. Juju, Muchas, muchas gracias de todas maneras.

¿Qué más he de decir? Que creo que me estoy alargando demasiado y que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Y nos vemos en el próximo!


	11. XI

XI

—Sakura —llamó intentando despertarla, agitando suavemente su hombro.

Ya lo había intentado un par de veces, sin mucho éxito.

La chica lo observó por unos segundos adormilada, y al comprobar de quién se trataba, volvió a acomodarse para seguir descansando. Volvió a mover su hombro, despertándola.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasori? — se quejó, tallándose el ojo.

Ante sus ojos, apareció un pequeño panecillo, tipo _cupcake,_ de chocolate. Adornando la cima, se encontraba una vela encendida.

Oh, verdad, su cumpleaños.

Abrió los ojos, emocionada. Juntó las manos, como en una plegaria, y sin hacer esperar, inmediatamente hizo ademán de querer soplar la velita.

—Espera, ¿Qué haces?— dijo, alejando el panecillo— ¿No pedirás un deseo?

Ella arqueó una ceja y comenzó a buscar algo que desease. En realidad, no había muchas cosas; se sentía afortunada y pocas cosas le hacían falta. De un momento a otro, el rostro pareció iluminársele. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose y pasados unos segundos, sopló lo suficiente para apagar la vela.

Sasori le entregó el _cupcake _a su chica, para luego besarla secamente en los labios. Sakura dejó el pastel de taza en la mesita de noche próxima.

—¿Y qué pediste?

—No te diré— solucionó de inmediato—. Si lo hago, mi deseo no se cumplirá.

El pelirrojo se acomodó mejor sobre la cama de la Haruno.

—Y, ¿Ya lo pensaste? — preguntó después de carraspear.

Pareció incómoda. También se acomodó y entrelazó las manos de Sasori con las suyas.

—Es una decisión difícil para mí, Sasori. Aquí construí mi vida, tengo un empleo asegurado dentro de unos meses y si me voy, Sasuke no estará en el parto.

—Eso significa que no te irás conmigo.

—No— saltó ella—, sólo quiero que me des un poco de tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? Los pasajes son para esta noche— inquirió algo molesto.

Hubo un gran silencio, en el cual Sakura comenzó a evaluar la situación. Era muy injusto irse, tanto para Sasuke como para su hijo. Sin embargo, la idea no dejaba de sonar como una buena oportunidad de cambiar de vida. Uchiko era un pequeño pueblo en la tercera isla más grande de Japón y, aunque muchas oportunidades laborales no habían, prometía tener una vida más tranquila.

—Dame la tarde para pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Su amiga la citó en una cafetería cercana a su casa— consciente que, producto de su embarazo, se cansaba rápido. Entró, seguida del sonido de las campanillas que colgaban en la puerta. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Ino. Su rubia cabellera resaltaba por sobre el resto, la gran mayoría oscuras.<p>

Se acercó a la mesa en la cual se encontraba la Yamanaka, asombrándola —se encontraba distraída, mirando por el ventanal adyacente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — chilló, saltando para abrazarla.

Sobre la mesa, un paquete en forma de bolsa; al parecer, su regalo. La rubia tomó dicho objeto y se lo entregó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Espero que te guste.

La alentó a abrirlo, aplaudiendo.

Sakura abrió cuidadosamente el paquete, enseñándole un bolso color negro. Pareció encantada al notar que no era un bolso de diseñador o de una marca importante. Le agradeció dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Quería comprarte uno costoso, pero sé perfectamente que no lo utilizarías— se justifico, sin borrar su sonrisa— ¡Mira dentro!

Haciendo caso a Ino, la chica abrió su bolso encontrando unas entradas para SPA, todo incluido. Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos a más no poder. ¡Cuánto amaba los masajes! Y hace bastante no se hacía uno; definitivamente lo necesitaba.

—Oh, muchas gracias, cerda— correspondió, abrazándola muy fuerte.

Se sentaron, una frente a la otra, y ordenaron algo para comer. Ino comenzó la charla, comentándole a Sakura que estaba pasando por una gran crisis en su relación con Shikamaru; sin embargo, parecía tranquila. Al momento de preguntarle por alguna novedad o detalle que no le habría dicho, la Haruno le explico la propuesta de trabajo en el hospital de Tokio.

—Y, Sasori me pidió que nos fuéramos a vivir a Uchiko— dijo como comentario final.

—Whoa, ¿Y qué respondiste?

—Aún nada, cerda.

—¿Pero qué quieres hacer, frentona?

Sus ojos viajaron de una esquina a otra, buscando una respuesta que la convenciera.

—No… no lo sé— concluyó en tono reflexivo.

—¿Y qué sucederá con Sasuke? Digo, a él no le gustará que te vayas tan lejos con _su_ hijo.

Sometida completamente en sus pensamientos, Sakura libraba una lucha —aparentemente, un eterno dilema—intentando encontrar solución a las preguntas que Ino había representado, mas ella había pensado previamente. La distrajo el sonido de su celular, el cual inundó la cafetería.

«_Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo. Ven a verme a la oficina. Karin_»

Observó el mensaje como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La cabeza de la chica era un caos y era evidente a los ojos de Ino. Había _algo, _qué se le estaba olvidando.

—¿Cómo consiguió mi número? — preguntó, más para ella misma; no esperaba que su amiga le respondiera.

—¿Quién?

La Haruno observó a su compañera, aún pensativa.

De pronto, todo en su cabeza hizo _click_. Creó una relación de nombres: Sasuke, Karin, Ino. La pelirroja estaba obsesionada con el Uchiha y creía que Ino era la amante. Con lo poco que la conocía, la creía capaz de hacerle daño a la rubia. Era momento de aclarar la situación con Karin y de paso, darle un respiro a sus desquiciados planes.

—Ino, acompáñame a la oficina de Sasuke— pidió mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba un poco de dinero en la mesa.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

—Tienes que conocer a alguien.

* * *

><p>Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, se encontraron con Naruto. El rubio observó a Sakura muy sorprendido y no aguardó mucho tiempo para abrazarla.<p>

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura— felicitó, para luego separarse—. Pensaba ir a tu apartamento en la noche, para entregarte tu regalo, de veras— se excusó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Naruto, pero estamos un poco apuradas— interrumpió Ino, empujando a la Haruno fuera del ascensor.

—En otro momento, Naruto— aplacó, antes de avanzar por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Se pararon frente al escritorio de Karin, quién estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo en su computadora. En cuanto reparó en la identidad de una de las dos chicas, la pelirroja dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para abrir la boca, intentando decir algo.<p>

—Antes de que me digas algo, ella es Yamanka Ino; la chica que veías en el asiento de copiloto, con Sasuke.

La rubia miró sorprendida a Sakura y luego deslizó sus ojos a Karin. La chica de las gafas parecía tener un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—Ella no es— afirmó —, la chica que acompañaba a Sasuke está en su oficina, con él.

* * *

><p>"<em>Deseo tomar las decisiones correctas, no seguir sufriendo"<em>

* * *

><p>Estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuy apurada, créanme. Tanto así que no podré comentar el capítulo.<p>

Estaré ausente dos semanas, me voy a la playa a reflexionar sobre la vida. Ah, y a descansar.

Volveré en marzo, pero este mes me resulta brutal. Intentaré actualizar en cuanto me sobre tiempo, sin embargo, tengo que privilegiar mis estudios. Además tengo que organizarme por completo.

Ahora, sientanse libres de insultar a quién le plazca. Creo que esa es la manera correcta :)

Jiji, y si me van a insultar a mí, por favor sean sutiles. Soy un poco sensible ante esos temas.

Puees, me despido. Espero volver con un par de sorpresas (si todo sale bien, por supuesto)

Muuuchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Adiosito!


	12. XII

Para Nizaa, con todo mi amor (jijiji :D)

* * *

><p>XII<p>

Su mente colapsó en recuerdos, en busca de respuestas lógicas. Todo tenía su debida coherencia si la chica era Ino; no lograba imaginarse el retorcido proceder del Uchiha, para que todo tuviera una explicación, para que todo se escuchara muy real. La novedad le vino como un balde de agua fría y ella ya no sabía que pensar.

Y sonrió.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer a la hora de escuchar la noticia. En el fondo estaba feliz; feliz de tener al mentiroso entre la espada y la pared, y lo mejor de todo era que lo iba a descubrir en "su estado natural".

Se aproximó un poco más al mesón de Karin y se inclinó para mirarla directamente a través del cristal de sus gafas.

—No, no puedes pasar. Me ordenó que _nadie_, en absoluto, podía interrumpirlo— solucionó la pelirroja ante la inquisitiva mirada.

—¿Hay alguien más? — preguntó la Haruno regresando a su posición original.

—¿Quién mierda te crees? No eres mi jefe, tampoco un organismo de esta empresa por lo que no te daré información por muy banal que esta sea.

Por primera vez después de los largos cinco minutos acontecidos, Sakura miró a Ino. Estaba estupefacta, yacía perdida en sus pensamientos y batallando con sus recuerdos. La rubia nunca pensó que todo se resolvería de _esa_ manera; ella quería facilitar una instancia de conversación donde todos los puntos queden aclarados y puedan vivir en paz, no era necesario que volvieran a ser novios. Pero no se iba a oponer a las decisiones de la chica pelirrosada, ella estaba hambrienta por respuestas y por fin iba a saber todo lo que ella no había podido contarle, quizá de la manera más dolorosa e instantánea.

Después de un acuerdo tácito de complicidad, ambas contemplaron a Karin. Su rostro imperturbable, su postura intransigente.

—Joder, voy a pasar de todas maneras— declaró Sakura, dando unos pasos hacia la oficina del Uchiha.

—Hazlo y los idiotas de seguridad estarán aquí en unos segundos.

En ese minuto a Sakura tuvo el deseo incontrolable de asesinarla. De hecho, lo hizo con la mirada. ¿Por qué no cooperaba? A ella también le convenía; si la Haruno irrumpía, Karin no arriesgaba perder su trabajo porque podía otorgarle toda la culpa. Además cabía preguntarse el motivo de su mensaje.

—¿Entonces por qué me citaste?

La pelirroja la calló rápidamente e hizo un gesto para que se aproximara.

—Nadie puede enterarse que te conozco— susurró—. Puedes pasar, pero es mejor que actuemos como si yo intentase evitarlo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza e intentó alejarse, mas la chica de las gafas la detuvo.

—Desafortunadamente tú eres la única que sabe lo que siento por Sasuke, deja de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos. Si no estuvieras embarazada ya te hubiese asesinado por cometer dicho crimen— dijo, esta vez, más ácida de lo normal.

Retrocedió de inmediato, más por querer estar cien metros lejos de esa loca que por miedo.

La idea era que pareciera un asalto; la idea era correr rápido e invadir la oficina del Uchiha.

Miró a Ino en señal de retirada, dejando perplejas a ambas chicas. Comenzó a avanzar hacia al ascensor de manera corriente. Su rubia amiga era la que más confundida estaba. Su estado ajeno al último intercambio de palabras la hacía pensar en la única posible conexión que obedecía a la racionalidad, Sakura se estaba retirando por las buenas porque la otra chica se lo había pedido por favor.

—Pero… frentuda… ¿Q-qué haces?

Entonces la aludida se giró sobre sus talones, para encontrar la mirada de su amiga. Le sonrió y comenzó a correr en dirección a la oficina tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Ino, para aliviar sus nervios la siguió y Karin comenzó con su teatro mientras en su interior le agradecía a la Haruno.

* * *

><p>—¡Me encanta!— chilló— ¡Qué buen gusto tienes!<p>

—Muchas gracias, Señora Uchiha— dijo, despacio, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Y a ti que te parece, Sasuke? — preguntó la pelinegra, enseñándole el contenido de un archivador _cursimente_ adornado.

De pronto, un estruendo. Algo acontecía fuera de la oficina y la culpa era de Karin. Sorpresivamente se abrió la puerta, enseñando a una agitada chica de escasos meses de embarazo, seguida por una rubia. La Haruno intentó recuperar su aliento mientras Ino miraba a los tres sujetos del interior con un poco de culpa.

—Sa-Sasuke— llamó la futura madre, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sakura, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —dijo impertérrito.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así, sobre todo a la adorable Sakura?—regañó la señora Uchiha, sin abandonar la dulzura en su voz.

Mikoto se levantó del asiento que estaba frente al escritorio y se dirigió hasta la chica.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó sonriéndole, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta— Ha acontecido un poco más de un año; aún no puedo creer que hayan roto— divagó por lo bajo con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Co-cómo? — preguntó con mirada confusa, ladeando un poco la cabeza—, ¿Un año?

Sakura devolvió su vista hacia Sasuke con la misma consternación. Él respondía a su mirada, pero era un extraño a la conversación de la chica con su madre.

De pronto, Mikoto dio un salto hacia atrás. Contempló a su hijo y frente a él, una desconocida chica a los ojos de Sakura; no así para el resto de los presentes. Tenía piel pálida y en contraste, su cabello oscuro. No miraba directamente a los ojos al Uchiha menor, parecía confinada en sus pensamientos.

—_Sasukito_, ¿por qué no has presentado aún a tu _noviecita_?

El chico abrió levemente los ojos ante las palabras de su madre. Se levantó de la cómoda silla y se dirigió hasta la misteriosa chica, invitándola a levantarse con un gesto de su mano. La chica de piel nívea lo contempló con gran timidez, sonrojándose a los pocos minutos de la invitación; agachando la cabeza, tomó suavemente la mano de aquél caballero, levantándose y dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Sakura, Hinata; Hinata, Sakura.

_Hinata_ levantó su grisácea mirada, chocando con los verdes ojos de la Haruno. Se le antojó dulce y tremendamente inocente. No, no podría existir maldad en aquella chica; ella no habría osado nunca en su vida separar una pareja.

_¿Sasuke, que hiciste?_

—Vamos, Sasuke. Cuéntale sobre…—comenzó Mikoto.

—Señora Mikoto, Sakura ha venido a hablar con Sasuke— interrumpió la rubia, dando un paso al frente—. Ellos tienen unos asuntos pendientes que aclarar, son importantísimos. Podríamos bajar a por un café por mientras, _las tres._

La pelinegra miró a su hijo, quién asintió ante la afirmación de Ino.

—Entonces, podemos seguir con esto después, ¿Cierto, Hinata? — concluyó recogiendo los archivadores _cursis_ del escritorio de Sasuke.

—C-claro— secundó tomando su bolso de la silla en la que estuvo sentada.

Ambas formaron una fila india, a la cual un poco más tarde se unió Ino, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Como acostumbraban durante los últimos meses, todo comenzó con un incómodo silencio. Un par de carraspeos y sin embargo, ninguna palabra era pronunciada. No era por no saber por dónde comenzar, sino el cómo.

—¿Un año? —logró articular ella— terminamos hace unos meses, no hace un año.

Sasuke la miró directamente, sin mayor escrúpulo y ella sin embargo, tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, con el ceño levemente fruncido, evidentemente poniendo orden a sus ideas.

—Además, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Hace cuánto están juntos? Y ¿Qué es _eso_ que comentó tu madre? — indagó con la voz más alta de lo normal, con ojos amenazadores.

El aludido resopló y llevó una mano hasta su cabello, desordenándolo un poco. No estaba nervioso, de ninguna manera; quizá estaba buscando las palabras correctas para no tener que repetir la misma historia varias veces.

—Ella es Hyuuga Hinata y es _mi novia_, pensé que había quedado claro— dijo con palpable enojo en su voz—. Y cumpliremos un año la próxima semana.

¿Qué fue eso? Ah, sí; su corazón se detuvo un millón de años en sólo un segundo. Sin querer, puso en evidencia que escucharle decir aquella palabras fue increíblemente importante para ella, que a pesar de estar con otro le dolió y bastante. Le fue _infiel_. Mientras besaba a otra se atrevía a decirle que la amaba, a demostrarle que la amaba.

De pronto sintió las manos de otra persona en sus caderas y aquél cuerpo se le venía encima. Lo contempló un momento, quiso mantener su mirada, se le antojó hacerse la fuerte. La respiración del Uchiha acariciaba la piel de sus labios y ¡Oh, los sentía tan cerca! Se estaba ofuscando a causa de él. Iba a correrse de ahí, iba a rechazar aquél beso y sin embargo, ahí, quieta y expectante, esperó que los labios de ambos se encontraran.

Podría auto convencerse, repetirse mil veces que ella, en ese momento, se encontraba petrificada, su mente en blanco y que sólo se dejó llevar; pero eso ni ella se lo creía. No se movió porque su cuerpo le gritó que era débil ante él. Las manos de Sasuke la supieron sujetar fuerte, abrazándola por la cintura.

Recuperando un poco la conciencia de sus actos, Sakura lo empujó para que la soltase. El Uchiha la contempló con ojos levemente brillantes, dio un par de pasos a lo largo y ancho de su oficina, pareciendo que una criatura salvaje residía dentro de él y esperaba salir pronto de su prisión.

—Nos vamos a casar, esa es la gran noticia— anunció una vez que encontró su escritorio, posando sus manos sobre él, aún de pie.

La Haruno llevó una mano hasta su boca, intentando acallar cualquier sonido involuntario; para su sorpresa, nada salió de esta.

Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho y abrió la puerta, quería irse. Antes de comenzar su camino, le dedicó una última mirada al chico.

—No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

Y cerró, desapareció de su vista.

* * *

><p>Estaba agitada, tremendamente agitada. Las ideas se dibujaban claramente en su mente, quizá no lograba entender muy bien el pasado pero sabía claramente cuál era su siguiente paso.<p>

No obstante, temblaba. Había estado llorando camino a casa y ahora estaba más que nada nerviosa —y furiosa, por qué no—, intentando atinar a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Dejó a Ino en la cafetería, no tenía tiempo para hacer escalas; su viaje era en poco tiempo.

Entró llorando a su hogar, pero decidida, atacó su armario en busca de unas valijas, ropa y lo necesario para comenzar su nueva vida.

* * *

><p>Seguido del portazo, Sasuke fue víctima de su propia naturaleza. No le causaba temor alguno las palabras de Sakura, sabía que mañana o la próxima semana —o cuando mucho, un mes—, la volvería a ver.<p>

Sin embargo, estaba airado; Sakura jamás entendería sus razones. Y eso mismo lo sacaba de quicio, no poder decir absolutamente nada.

Volcó, rompió y desparramó todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

No importaba lo siguiente que ocurriera, el daño estaba hecho.

* * *

><p>Abrió un poco la puerta y ahí se posaba la silueta de Naruto, sonriendo. Suspiró aliviada y le abrió por completo, dejándolo pasar. Espetó una rápida justificación de por qué no traía consigo el regalo que le había prometido mas fue interrumpido por los brazos de Sakura, buscando protección y comprensión.<p>

Había llorado, era obvio. Probablemente había sido el bastardo del Uchiha, más tarde se encargaría de él.

No tardó en reparar en las valijas que estaban cerca del sofá y la situación no dejó de parecerle curiosa.

—¿Dónde vas, Sakura?

Ella tardó un poco en responder. No supo adivinar si era porque la solución a la interrogante le era difícil de explicar o porque definitivamente quería pasar de ella.

—Me voy a Uchiko, con Sasori.

El Uzumaki abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o" y quiso con todo su corazón decirle cuanto la iba a extrañar; mas sabía que ella no retrocedería en su decisión.

—Avísale a Ino por mí y no le digas a nadie más, por favor.

—No le diré a nadie— aseguró, sonriéndole.

Naruto le ayudó a terminar de arreglar sus valijas y el resto de las cosas. Le ofreció llevarla hasta la estación de trenes a lo cual ella accedió; antes había llamado a Sasori acordando encontrarse allá.

* * *

><p>Era extraño, muy extraño.<p>

Ciertamente sentía que un gran pedazo de su vida ya no tenía sentido, que lo mejor era correr lejos de aquél lugar; no obstante, ella sentía que se tenía que quedar ahí un poco más de tiempo. Era como una oportunidad que, una parte de ella, estaba dispuesta a otorgarle no a él, sino que a su vida y a esa ciudad.

Cuando Sasori le planteó la idea por primera vez ella no dejó de pensar en que, aunque el "problema" seguía ahí, era casi ridículo escapar, probablemente aquel obstáculo para "vivir felices por siempre" con Sasori les perseguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos; no necesariamente porque alguno de los dos—ella o su ex— quisiera, sino porque existía algo que los unía, el fruto de su relación.

Sakura sabía que tenía que huir de ahí, pero en ese minuto se sentía en la incertidumbre. El cambio sería enorme y, naturalmente, como a cualquier otro ser humano, a ella le asustaba un poco el cambio. Durante el trayecto no hizo más que pensar en eso, en cómo adaptarse lo más rápido a su nueva vida a pesar de su pasado.

Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, acariciándolos un poco. Sintió como su estómago se contraía, recordó en ese instante el beso que Sasuke le había dado e inmediatamente después sus palabras; la había traicionado.

—Llegamos.

Miró a Naruto, estaba confundida, quería encontrar una solución a la maraña que se habían formulado en su cabeza hace unos minutos atrás. Su expresión era bastante triste como para tratarse de Naruto y sin embargo, en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza.

Al notar que lo escrutaba con la mirada, le sonrió ampliamente. Y esa fue la respuesta definitiva, la llave al paraíso o al infierno mismo.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto.

Desabrochó el cinto de seguridad y se acercó a abrazarlo, muy fuerte y a la vez enormemente suave. Se separó de él y salió del carro en dirección al baúl, en busca de sus maletas. El rubio bajó también del automóvil para ayudarla a sacar sus pertenencias y llevarlas hasta el interior de la estación, para que después alguien se hiciera cargo de ellas.

Una vez que se deshicieron de la carga, al Uzumaki le dio por contemplarla, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de su amiga.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No— respondió después de un largo suspirar—…es sólo que… no puedo creer que te irás, sólo eso.

—Puedes ir a vernos cuando quieras, idiota— comentó con tono burlón, entre risas—. Claro, si estás dispuesto a viajar— agregó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo derecho, arqueando la ceja.

Estuvieron quietos, mirando la línea del tren y por defecto, a la gente que transitaba al frente de ellos. No hablaban y el inusitado acontecimiento sólo fue percibido por Sakura. Ella iba a iniciar la charla, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

—Por fin te encontré.

Sakura y Naruto voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Por el bullicio no pudieron identificar bien la voz, pero al girar y ver su rostro supieron bien de quién se trataba; para la buena o mala suerte de la Haruno se trataba de su novio.

De pronto, un anuncio del altavoz, estaban a punto de partir.

—¿Nos vamos?

La chica regresó a ver al rubio, con un poco de inquietud. Ella lo abrazó y, aproximándose un poco a su oído le susurró un "Hasta pronto, Naruto". El chico no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, ella tuvo la delicadeza de no decir "adiós.

Sasori tomó su mano y la chica pelirrosada lo abrazó por un costado, caminando a la par con él.

Se fue.

* * *

><p>I'm Back!<p>

Ok, sé que es inusual que le dedique un capítulo a alguien, pero ayer Nizaa estuvo de cumpleaños y por una serie de eventos desafortunados, no pude hacerlo aquél día.

Así que, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nizaa!Espero que te haya gustado, me esforcé mucho para terminarlo D: Y por supuesto, espero que haya sido de el agrado colectivo. jiji :)

Ahora bien, he de admitir que desaparecí más de un mes siendo que prometí volver a principios de marzo, y aunque lo siento, he estado muuuuy ocupada :'(

Para realizar este capítulo escuché "Para bien o para mal" de Ricardo Arjona (lo amo), ahora si quieren la escuchan, eso es decisión personal. Tengo entendido que hay personas que hablan inglés y me leen pero sorry, no tengo el equivalente a esa canción :'(

Lamento no haber contestado los reviews, sé que lo hago normalmente por PM, pero esta vez lo creí innecesario. Sólo he de decir que pensé que seguramente me insultarían por la extensión del otro capítulo y lo reduntante que fue.

Antes de irme, a varias les surgió la duda de quién se trataba la chica de Sasuke. La verdad, eso no lo iba a contestar definitivamente, pero no entiendo por qué varias se inclinaron por las rubias. Recordemos que Sakura concluyó que era Ino porque Sasuke se lo había dicho, Karin jamás le dio características físicas sobre la mujer en cuestión.

Por último y como siempre, Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! Jiji :D


	13. XIII

XIII

Habían ocurrido algo más de nueve semanas y la chica aún no había aparecido en su vida. Cumpliendo con su promesa, desde ese fatídico veintiocho de marzo, aquel en el que parte de sus verdades fueron narradas, ella no había asomado ni la nariz en su vida.

Desapareció, se la tragó la tierra.

Primeramente estaba tranquilo pero ahora estaba perdiendo la calma. La situación era paradójica. Sakura, desde el inicio de los tiempos, —para su fortuna o desgracia— ha estado incluida en su vida, al principio como una niña llorona y admiradora número uno, y después, como una de sus más grandes compañeras, amiga incondicional y en su momento, amante. Era inverosímil su ausencia.

Más que triste o culpable, Sasuke se posaba en frente de la puerta del apartamento de Sakura, airado. Iba a averiguar qué mierda había pasado con ella, la iba a arrastrar de vuelta a su vida, para restablecer el orden natural de las cosas. Porque ellos de alguna manera estaban enlazados, y no es que el creyera en toda esa mierda del destino, sino que existía otro gran motivo de su unión involuntaria; él no entendía la vida sin su _molesta _presencia.

Así que, contra todo su orgullo y todavía conservando pizcas de este, estaba dispuesto a indagar la nueva y furtiva vida de la chica.

—¿Sasuke? — resonó por el pasillo una vez que la puerta se entreabrió.

Era temprano y algo lógico que quién lo recibiera estuviera en una bata o pijama, no así que ese alguien fuese aquella rubia cabeza con rostro extrañamente somnoliento y descuidado. Uchiha no se inquietó ante la presencia de Ino en el hogar de la chica pelirrosada, estaba convencido de que la Yamanaka había tenido algún problema y se fue a quedar a la casa de su amiga.

—¿Y Sakura? — preguntó sin siquiera saludar a su interlocutora; enarcando una ceja, intentando no perder más tiempo.

Por fracción de segundo, Ino se mostró sorprendida, pero luego, para distraer al chico, comenzó a reírse.

—¿Para qué la quieres? — indagó tontamente, entre risas.

Lo contempló un momento, su aspecto no estaba del todo bien, o mejor dicho, había algo en su expresión que no era _normal; _tenía los ojos de un color escarlata imposible, que provocaba en ella un _leve_ escalofrío. La rubia comenzó a plantearse la improcedencia de su consulta y arrepentida, de sus labios escapó suspiro quejumbroso.

—Ella se marchó con Sasori— comentó cabizbaja, con voz tenue pretendiendo que Uchiha no haya escuchado nada.

Pero, en contra de las intenciones de Ino, él la había escuchado claramente. El chico pelinegro concibió la idea como una gran incoherencia o también, como un pretexto para no volver a verse las caras. Para saciar su necesidad de verdad, Sasuke la empujó no muy fuerte dentro del departamento y comenzó a buscar en cada habitación la presencia de Sakura. Dio vuelta todo, mas no la encontró.

Ino cruzó los brazos y bufó, para luego reafirmar lo obvio.

—Ya te dije, ella no está, ahora yo estoy viviendo aquí.

—¿Dónde está? — inquirió molesto.

—Sasuke, déjala, ya se fue— comenzó, evadiendo la pregunta—. ¿No crees que fue suficiente por todo lo que la hiciste pasar? ¡Ella también tiene su límite! ¿Para qué la quieres en tu vida? ¿Para seguir haciéndola sufrir?

Uchiha buscó un sillón y se echó pesadamente sobre este, apretó el puente de su nariz, procurando concentrarse; él no era exactamente el culpable, pero Ino tenía razón.

—Olvídala— añadió casi en un susurro lastimero la chica, sentándose en un sofá opuesto.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki abrió la puerta ante las constantes llamadas. En cámara lenta, vio unos orbes escarlata y al siguiente segundo, estaba estampado contra la pared próxima, con un brazo del invitado apretando su garganta, asfixiándolo. Comenzó a quejarse por las dificultades al respirar, mas el castigador no cesó su agarre.<p>

—Sé que sabes dónde mierda se metió Sakura.

—Sa-suke…bas-bastar-do—inició con dificultad—, su…suél-ta-me.

El pelinegro lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó unos cuantos metros, a lo largo de la sala, con una fuerza desmesurada, hasta que chocó con la pared opuesta.

Naruto obviamente estaba asustado por la reciente manera de actuar, mas se levantó un poco desorientado y desde ese extremo, cambiando la actitud, lo miró intrépido. Se acercó rápidamente para asestarle un puñetazo de lleno en la mejilla derecha. Sasuke no hizo absolutamente nada para evitar el golpe y finalmente fue el Uzumaki quién lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa, intercambiándose miradas amenazadoras.

—¡Qué importa dónde esté Sakura ahora! ¡Tú te vas a casar con Hinata! ¡Déjala seguir con su vida! —exclamó, acusándolo.

—Idiota, no vine por un maldito sermón; ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se ha ido? — recriminó con un deje de odio en su voz.

—Porque eres un jodido sádico, te encanta verla sufrir— afirmó un poco más calmado.

Pero no podía ser él, su rubio y cabezota amigo, quién tuviera la última palabra. Resopló y miró hacia al lado despectivamente, evitando la azulina mirada de su amigo, concediéndose unos segundos para responder.

—¡Mierda, Naruto! … ¡Estoy preocupado joder! — admitió en voz alta, muy alta, descolocando al aludido.

Intentando poner sus ideas en orden, Uzumaki, aún muy asombrado, apretó más el agarre de la camisa de su amigo. Esta vez Sasuke le entregaba una mirada impasible que escondía migajas de verdad. Entonces para el rubio todo tuvo un poco más de sentido: quizá ya no la amaba y no era su novia, pero jamás dejaría de ser su amiga y madre de su hijo.

Realizada una rápida interpretación sobre las ideas que fluyen en la mente de su amigo, Naruto lo miró con un poco de comprensión y lo soltó.

—No puedo decirte dónde está, se lo prometí— dijo despacio, con un poco de pesar en su voz—. Lo siento, de veras— agregó en el mismo tono.

* * *

><p>Así pasaron setenta días exactamente.<p>

Setenta días en los que se olvidó y dejó de lado su preocupación por Sakura y su hijo, privilegiando asuntos de la empresa y planes personales; se convenció a sí mismo, desde el instante en que abandonó el hogar de Naruto, de que la volvería a ver, más tarde que nunca.

Estaban en una de esas _cursis_ reuniones familiares, esas de las que sólo Uchiha Mikoto era capaz de organizar con éxito; a pesar de ser un clan, la familia estaba bastante dispersa. Para acostumbrarse al hecho de que _Sasukito_ iba a contraer nupcias, inéditamente, le permitió traer a su prometida, la heredera Hyuuga.

Durante la cena la fémina de apellido Uchiha comentó el arribo de otro integrante del clan, un tío muy lejano de Sasuke e Itachi, desde Estados Unidos. Uchiha Madara llegaría a Japón y se quedaría en la mansión por un tiempo.

La noticia no le agradó al mayor de los hermanos, quién de inmediato al escuchar el nombre del familiar, se le escapó una mirada interrogante, de esas que te dicen _"¿Qué mierda viene a hacer aquí?"._ Para Fugaku tampoco fue una buena primicia, Sasuke frunció el ceño y a Hinata le dio escalofríos.

Fue a la mitad del postre cuando el teléfono móvil de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar. Intentó no hacer caso debido a las reglas draconianas que el patriarca Uchiha había establecido sobre el comportamiento en la mesa, pero no pudo ignorar el mensaje de texto que iluminó su pantalla, ganándose toda su atención.

_«Urgente. Naruto»_

Una vez leído el texto se levantó al instante. Pidió las disculpas pertinentes a sus padres y fue a por su chaqueta.

—¿Dónde vas, _Sasukito?_ — indagó con preocupación Mikoto.

Como respuesta escuchó la puerta cerrarse, para su desgracia su pequeño ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Su vida era más solitaria desde que se marchó de Tokio.<p>

Se encontraba sola en ese minuto, Sasori frecuentaba mucho el estudio y museo— uno pequeño y bastante reciente—, donde trabajaba.

No es que no le gustara respirar aire puro y el silencio; los lugares austeros y calmos la atraían poderosamente, pero por periodos cortos. Ella, realmente, era una chica de la ciudad.

Ahí estaba Sakura, reposando su barbilla sobre sus brazos, los cuales descansaban en la baranda del balcón, soñando despierta. Recordaba perfectamente la voz y figura de Ino y también la de Naruto, mas el tiempo se había encargado de erosionar todo tipo de recuerdos acerca de Sasuke. Para ella el logro no dejaba de ser maravilloso y a la vez doloroso.

El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue a atender, caminando despacio, y se encontró con la figura de un hombre, de su edad, piel pálida y ojos penetrantes. Al reconocerla, una teatral sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hola, feíta.

* * *

><p>Un mes y unos pocos días, pero vamos, estoy aquí :D<p>

Estoy muy avergonzada de estos retrasos que he experimentado a la hora de hacer los _updates, _así que discúlpenme por favor. Antes tenía la costumbres de actulizar semanalmente y ahora es mensual D: en cuanto le encuentre una solución a todo esto, podré publicar como solía hacerlo. Esto, sólo para complementar, me tiene bastante frustrada :( ;pero lo siguiente que se viene en el fic me tiene muy animada :D

Bien, ahora con respecto al capítulo, se termina de vislumbrar mi frustración. No estaba dentro de mis planes escribir esta situación y a último momento me dije "_¿Por qué no?" . _Resulta que he trabajado tres o cuatro días en esto y no me quedé conforme. Pero _ya._

La idea era hacerlo casi por entero sobre Sasuke ya que casi es un personaje secundario (raro, es un sasusaku) y la última parte, cambiando los roles, la escribí para Sakura, _queriendo _dejarlas en suspenso _(_no significa que lo haya logrado).

Pero díganme, ¿Vale la pena seguir escribiendo? Dejenme sus opiniones en el buzón :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ff y alertas!


	14. XIV

XIV

—¡Maldito Sasuke, nos vas a matar!— chilló Naruto, desde el asiento trasero.

Había estado conduciendo durante horas desde Koganei y actualmente se encontraba cerca de la autovía de Nishiseto, intentando elevar aunque sea dos milímetros la aguja del velocímetro mas el imbécil de Naruto, que era un llorica, notó el _leve_ movimiento del indicador y se puso a gritar como una chica. Rechinó los dientes al escuchar al rubio y recordó por qué le había indicado a su amigo sentarse ahí; prefería que Ino, quién a pesar de ser escandalosa no emitía objeción alguna por la rapidez experimentada, estuviera sentada a su lado, al menos se contendría de asesinarla.

Gracias a dios la ruta de Nishiseto prometía sólo unos minutos y el último tramo no era tan agotador.

—¡Más rápido! ¡Llegaremos tarde, Sasuke!— exclamaba Ino, alternando miradas alarmadas entre el GPS y el reloj digital del carro.

Y era verdad, estaban atrasados.

* * *

><p>Recordaba el viaje con dulzura. Las imágenes, las situaciones, llegaban a su cabeza en forma de vídeo con una tranquila y reconfortante música de fondo. Primero estaba subiendo al tren con ayuda de Sasori, luego estaban en el vagón; ella descansando sobre su hombro. Después de largas horas de viaje llegaban, esperaban y abordaban el bus hacía Uchiko, y así llegaron al apacible pueblito olvidado por dios. El tiempo pasó y le sorprendía hallarse ahí, cuatro meses después, respirando el fresco aire que le ofrecía la locación, observando el paisaje desde la terraza.<p>

Si bien era cierto, los primeros dos meses habían estado viviendo en un hostal, el chico pelirrojo comenzó a ganar el dinero suficiente como para alquilar un pequeño apartamento.

Se encontraba sola en ese minuto, Sasori frecuentaba mucho el estudio y museo— uno pequeño y bastante reciente—, donde trabajaba. Y, aunque no le molestaba ya que proveía el dinero, se sentía bastante sola. La diferencia entre Uchiko y Tokio, es que en la segunda ciudad ella podía llamar a algún conocido para salir o en su caso, que la visitase y no habría mucho dilema. En Uchiko ella conocía a la señora de la panadería y uno que otro comerciante de artesanías; además de Deidara, el amigo de su novio— el chico que le ofreció el trabajo—, y otros compañeros de oficio.

Sí, su vida era más solitaria desde que se marchó de Tokio.

Eran pocas las veces en las que salía junto a Sasori, por lo que su relación se estaba desgastando de a poco. Mas el chico seguía profesándole el mismo afecto que desde el primer día, y esto sólo la hacía sentir culpable, puesto que a veces se planteaba su reciprocidad.

Añoraba de vez en cuando la ciudad. Sabía que le gustaba mucho el campo, los lugares silvestres y austeros, pero ella no alcanzaba a adaptarse al silencio. Estaba acostumbrada a los bocinazos, a la contaminación, a la gente estresada y a las calles repletas.

A veces sonreía intentado rememorar. Era casi como si tuviera una amnesia paulatina, _algo_ en su mente se estaba comiendo todos los recuerdos que tenía de sus amigos de Tokio. Ese _algo_ resultó ser el tiempo, que a pesar de no haber acontecido tanto, ya le estaba pasando la cuenta. Recordaba perfectamente la voz y figura de Ino y también la de Naruto, mas el tiempo se había encargado de erosionar todo tipo de recuerdos acerca de Sasuke. Para ella el logro no dejaba de ser maravilloso y a la vez doloroso, pues porque a pesar de todo, una pequeña parte de ella seguía siendo la _estúpida enamorada _del Uchiha.

Y ella esperaba que esa fracción de su ser fuera tan pequeña e insignificante como sus recuerdos sobre él.

El molesto golpeteo a la puerta la regresó a la realidad. Caminó despacio, intentando no derribar ningún mueble, hasta la puerta. Tenía ciertas dificultades para desplazarse, dentro de unas semanas entraría en labor de parto y de sólo imaginar al doctor preguntándole por el padre hacía que se le erizaran los vellitos de la nuca. Ya había conversado sobre el tema con Sasori y este se había ofrecido para ser el padre legal de su hijo, mas, finalmente, Sakura había rechazado su ofrecimiento debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad que experimentaría.

Abrió la puerta justo antes de que, quién llamaba, lo volviera a hacer. La imagen más próxima a Sasuke se posaba en su puerta; cabello oscuro, piel nívea, alto y rostro apático. El chico al contemplarla sonrió de extremo a extremo, dibujando una sonrisa falsa e incómoda en su rostro.

—Hola, feíta.

—Sasori está en el museo junto al resto de Akatsuki— acotó a su visitante después de suspirar. No estaba de ánimo para gritarle a nadie.

Sakura se ganó una mirada seria e infinita por parte de su visitante. Era perturbadora y quizás—y sólo quizás— más incómoda que su molesta sonrisa. Haruno lo único que quería en ese minuto era cerrarle la puerta en la cara, tal vez de manera fuerte, para volver a estar con ella misma.

Sai no le agradaba mucho. Desde que lo conoció en el museo, en esa gala de apertura a la cual había asistido con Sasori, el chico blanquecino la había tratado con _muy_ poco tacto. Y resultaba que no podía sacarlo de su vida porque, además de trabajar con su chico, el _hijo de puta_—según Sakura— era su vecino.

—No he venido por él.

Se observaron por largo rato. Él seguía con esa mirada penetrante y Sakura le contemplaba con cierto desconcierto. Si no buscaba a Sasori entonces el asunto era con ella, y sólo concebir la idea le causaba rechazo.

—Pareces ermitaña, feíta. ¿Qué tal si vamos un rato al parque?

Se lo había pensado varias veces antes de responder. Al principio, en su mente se escuchaba un claro "_No"_. A ella no le contentaba su filosa lengua —la cual utilizaba _sin querer _y _muy_ a menudo— mas era compañía y Sakura escaseaba de esta el último tiempo.

Lo cierto es que no se había dado cuenta cuando ya se encontraban en el parque, caminando.

Era verano, hacía un calor de mierda y su compañero no parecía inmutarse por las temperaturas.

Se sentaron finalmente sobre una manta que él había dispuesto en el césped. El chico abrió el pequeño bolso negro que llevaba consigo y extrajo un cuadernillo y unos lápices. Sakura contempló atentamente a Sai y este, al notarlo, le sonrió.

De pronto Haruno sintió un fuerte y sostenido dolor a la altura del útero. Era intenso, tan intenso que de sus labios escapó un pequeño quejido. Tocó con sus palmas la zona dónde le dolía y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y apaciguar su aflicción.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada— contestó al instante, mintiendo, haciéndose la fuerte.

Entonces, quince minutos más tarde, nuevamente el dolor se hizo presente. Profundo, incesante.

—Sai, llama a Sasori.

* * *

><p>Tomó su chaqueta y escuchó por última vez a su madre.<p>

Durante su descenso por la escalinata terminó de abrigarse y sacó del bolsillo su teléfono celular para llamar a Naruto mientras caminaba hasta su coche.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente, idiota?

Escuchó a su interlocutor quejarse sobre sus maneras de tratarlo y saludarle. Por debajo, una estridente voz femenina comenzó a regañarle con un "¡_Naruto, ve al grano de una puta vez!"._ El rubio protestó y prosiguió.

—Sakura llamó hace un rato.

Sasuke se metió en el automóvil y lo encendió.

—Así que llamó, ¿uh?

—Llamó, ¡De veras! No estarás dudando de mí…

—¿Y qué dijo? — interrumpió molesto por las divagaciones del rubio.

Oyó al otro lado de la línea que la chica reprendía nuevamente a Uzumaki para lo que él sólo soltó un "_Tsk…"._

—¿Hola, Sasuke? Soy Ino. Sakura llamó hace poco, dijo que iba a entrar en labor de parto. Nos pidió que viajemos a Uchiko pero con Naruto creímos justo avisarte.

Uchiha se quedó de piedra. La chica pelirrosada había recorrido varios kilómetros sólo para alejarse de él. El evento era totalmente plausible; si quería olvidarlo, por último estaba haciendo el intento.

—¿Sasuke?

—Voy con ustedes.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en su conversación. Logró oír a Ino y a Naruto discutir; probablemente la rubia había alejado o tapado torpemente con la mano el auricular del teléfono. No es que alguno de los dos estuviera recriminándole al otro el contarle a Uchiha sobre Sakura, intentaban llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a lo siguiente que iban a hacer.

—Sasuke— retomó Naruto—, a ella no le agradará verte, de veras. Es mejor que vayamos Ino y yo.

—¿Dónde están ahora? — cuestionó ignorando el comentario anterior.

—En Ichiraku's— indicó seguido de un suspiro de derrota.

—Voy hacia allá.

El pelinegro terminó la llamada y puso en reversa su coche para comenzar su viaje.

Era increíble, la verdad aún no lo digería del todo. Cuando le informaron sobre el viaje de la chica él realmente pensó en que no iría tan lejos o por lo menos no saldría de Honshū. Resultaba absurdo, por lo menos para Sasuke, que Sakura en sus intentos por escapar lo haya hecho tan lejos como hasta Shikoku.

Era _Uchiko_, aquél pueblecillo del que sólo había escuchado un par de veces en relatos banales y estúpidos en las grandes ciudades de Shikoku, el lugar dónde se asentó Sakura y _el bastardo ese._ Esa aldea de poca importancia y con algunos aportes culturales, la cual parecía ser sacada de hace un par de siglos —y nada que ver con el moderno Tokio.

Estaban lejos, muy lejos, y lo peor es que la única compañía segura era _aquél hijo de puta_— cuyo nombre lo grabó con fuego en su mente mas no era digno de ser recordado, _Sa-so-ri._

Apretó con fuerza el volante y giró en la siguiente calle, llegando al puesto de ramen barato que Naruto frecuentaba y al cual, sorpresivamente, la señorita —buen linaje— Yamanaka había asistido.

No aparcó ya que esperaba —y por dios, confiaba— en que saldrían pronto de ahí. Sacó su teléfono celular nuevamente y minutos más tarde salía la rubia, increíblemente bien vestida como para aquel _puestecillo _de comida_,_ y Naruto con dos o tres bolsas que tenían el _logo _del establecimiento.

El rubio, al notar el coche, corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto e intentó abrirla. Sasuke bajó un poco la ventana polarizada, lo suficiente como para mirar a su amigo y contemplar su desesperación.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke, ábrenos!

—Naruto, tú vas atrás.

Quiso quejarse, lo vio en sus ojos azules y esa estúpida expresión pueril. Comenzó con un vago y perplejo "Pe-pero…" mas sin volver a rechistar, abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó en aquellos cómodos asientos de la desconfianza. Ino, por su lado, no esperó que Uchiha le diera indicación alguna y se acomodó en el puesto de acompañante.

Estaban en el centro de Tokio y era cerca de las seis de la tarde. Si esperaban llegar a Uchiko, sanos y a salvo, se podía estimar por lo menos catorce o quince horas de viaje.

Entonces Sasuke arrancó el carro.

Las primeras horas de viaje fueron en un silencio casi absoluto y eso le gustaba. Que ese par de cabezas rubias cerraran el pico ya era un logro casi celestial y si a la suma le agregaban el hecho de que ya sabía sobre el paradero de Sakura…

…Era escandalosamente perfecto.

Notó que sus dos compañeros, cerca de las seis horas de viaje, se comenzaron a quedar dormidos. Naruto no se molestó en utilizar el asiento trasero de cama e Ino se apoyó suavemente sobre su propio hombro en busca de comodidad. Sasuke estaba comenzando a tener la necesidad de detener el coche en alguna gasolinera e ir por un café y caminar un rato.

Lo pensó y lo hizo. Sólo cinco kilómetros lo separaban de una estación de servicio. Al llegar, se estacionó al lado del despachador de gasolina y miró por el espejo retrovisor, notando que Naruto comenzaba a levantarse. Somnoliento, Uzumaki comenzó a tallarse los ojos y a bostezar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó aún aturdido.

—Naruto, ve a comprarme un café— ordenó ofreciéndole el dinero suficiente como para comprar un café y algún pastelillo.

El mandato por parte de Sasuke sacó de sus casillas al rubio. Lo despertó por completo y lo señaló con el dedo de manera acusadora. Comenzó a chillar y a maldecir, sin reparar en que Ino seguía durmiendo. La chica despertó con el ceño fruncido, le dijo a Naruto que era un idiota, tomó el billete y caminó a la tienda a comprarle el estúpido café a Uchiha.

Por la ventanilla del conductor apareció un empleado de la estación quien los atendió rápidamente. Sasuke le dijo el tipo de gasolina que era propicio y el monto que deseaba cargar. Una vez que desapareció el funcionario, se percató que desde atrás, su amigo lo miraba de manera hostil. Odiándolo por dentro debido a sus conductas de pre-escolar, el pelinegro lo contempló con desinterés y sólo unos segundos después apareció la chica con el café en la mano y el cambio en la otra. Se sentó en la silla del copiloto, le entregó sus mandados a Sasuke y se ajustó el cinto de seguridad.

Tardaron cerca de siete horas —discontinuadas, por supuesto— en llegar a la autovía de Nishiseto y quince minutos en llegar a Imabari, lugar donde terminaba la ruta.

Se sumaban cerca de catorce horas de extenuante viaje y había sido una verdadera osadía llegar a Shikoku; Ino estaba histérica por llegar y Naruto se había asustado con la velocidad mas estaba emocionado por el nacimiento de su ahijado y por ver a Sakura.

Sasuke, para acortar más camino, se fue por una ruta que cruzaba toda la zona norte de la isla de manera equitativa. Cuando quedaban sólo dos horas de viaje y a mitad de la noche, el coche comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. El pelinegro aparcó en la acera y abrió el capó, del cual se desprendió mucho humo.

Genial, el motor se estropeó.

Cerró la tapa y vio que sus acompañantes estaban a mitad de la calle. Ambos estaban en la más pura incertidumbre, lo miraban expectantes; sabían lo que había ocurrido, sólo querían la confirmación en palabras o algún gesto.

El pelinegro le restó importancia al acontecimiento y se cruzó de brazos.

—Joder.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba recostada en la cama del hospital, lamentando sus contracciones y hallándose tremendamente desdichada.<p>

Sai la había llevado ahí y de hecho le hizo compañía hasta que Sasori llegó a la habitación con un pequeño arreglo floral. Habían hablado de temas incómodos, como lo era para ella hablar de sexo con personas en las cuales no confiaba mucho. Pero vale, el chico estaba intentando sacar algún asunto a la palestra.

Cuando Sasori relevó a Sai, la chica pudo respirar _un poco_ más tranquila.

Ella parecía, ciertamente, un poco molesta con la presencia del pelirrojo —lo cual este supo reconocer pero no entendió su naturaleza. Estaba de brazos cruzados, sentado junto a la cama de Sakura, mirándola atentamente. La chica sin embargo miraba al vacío, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

Suspiró, rindiéndose.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La chica lo miró casi al instante. A Sasori lo estaba absorbiendo su trabajo, tanto así, que su aspecto no era saludable y parecía obsesionado con esos títeres. Tenía ojeras, los labios secos, el cabello desordenado y tenía una barba de un par de semanas.

Sakura estaba triste porque él la había persuadido a una nueva vida y justamente él ya no era capaz de compartir con ella. El pelirrojo antes no era así simplemente porque el laboratorio consumía parte de su tiempo y las marionetas eran un pasatiempo, siendo las entregas algo que bien estaba en segundo plano en su vida.

No es que ella debiese ser una prioridad, pero algo de importancia le correspondía tener.

Era correcto suponer que estar enfadada con él no era muy bueno, Sasori estaba haciendo lo posible por darle buena vida, además fue una de las maneras más inmediata y eficaz para desaparecer del mapa.

—No, nada— musitó más que nada para convencerse de que era así.

Lo único que podía agradecer de la experiencia de dar a luz es que, a pesar de que todo en algún minuto pareció adverso, se encontraba acompañada por el hombre que le prometió un "felices por siempre". Era totalmente tranquilizador para ella tener compañía en ese minuto; de estar sola, además de sentir mucho dolor por las contracciones, estaría llorando cual niña desconsolada.

Avanzada la noche y a pesar de su aflicción, Sakura se encogió en posición fetal y se durmió. Sasori no tardó en seguirle, descansando en la silla, acomodándose de la mejor manera posible y respirando acompasadamente.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando escasamente la habitación, Haruno se despertó.

Habían acontecido trece horas desde que entró en labor de parto; lo sabía pues apenas pasados unos minutos de arribar en el hospital, había llamado a Naruto pidiéndole que viajara hasta Uchiko con Ino.

Llevaba trece horas y dos minutos esperando dilatar lo suficiente para que su hijo naciera y pudieran salir todos felices de ahí. La espera era eterna y la sensación física indeseable; era parecido a un dolor menstrual pero mil veces más agudo.

Sakura miró a su lado, Sasori no estaba. Probablemente salió a por un bocadillo matinal mientras ella yacía en el mundo de los sueños.

Bajo una quietud absoluta, una nueva contracción, quizás la más fuerte de todas, la hizo retorcerse en la cama. Comenzó a quejarse y presionó débilmente el botón que se posaba arriba de su cama para llamar a alguna enfermera que la asista. Una interna apareció a los pocos minutos y después de un breve chequeo, le sonrió.

—Está suficientemente dilatado. Su bebé viene en camino.

La chica salió al pasillo y apareció, unos segundos después, acompañada del cuerpo médico necesario para comenzar con la operación.

La chica pelirrosada estaba en realidad aterrada. El doctor entró sonriente y comenzó con la higienización de sus útiles y manos. Una enfermera se posó justo al lado suyo para afirmar su mano, servirle de apoyo.

—Bien, señorita Haruno, necesito que respire suavemente y comience a pujar— indicó el doctor.

Si lo decía así sonaba muy fácil.

Comenzó de a poco, obviamente fallando y recibiendo nuevamente las mismas indicaciones, _"Respire, puje, respire…"_ ,y además, empezaba a sentir la necesidad de gritar que no era tan sencillo.

Los esfuerzos de Sakura pronto hicieron que se empapara en sudor y se sentía afortunada de que no estuviera Naruto o cualquier persona intentando grabarla.

Oh, joder, en ese minuto más que en cualquier otro _necesitaba_ la estabilidad de un hombre. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese minuto eran demasiado segadoras para ella y era realmente triste afrontar la situación en una soledad involuntaria.

¿Y dónde mierda se había metido Sasori?

Quiso gritar que no podía, quiso pensar que era cosa de abandonar y poder continuar con su vida como hace poco más de un año. Oh, demonios, por qué tuvo que quedar embarazada, por qué algo tan sensacional como fue aquella velada —la última— tuvo que terminar de _esa _manera. Mierda, Sasuke había determinado que todo iba a acontecer así. Sabía que ella se negaría rotundamente a tener sexo con él después de terminar así que fingió que todo iba perfecto y después la echó a su suerte.

No es que se haya aburrido de estar con ella después del viaje a Estados Unidos; todo estaba previamente trazado en un plan que le rompió el corazón; ¡Por supuesto, si ya estaba con _su amada Hinata_!

Su corazón palpitaba rápido, estaba empapada en sudor y exhausta, y era la primera vez, que en aquellas condiciones, quería que todo terminara.

—Sólo un poco más—indicó el doctor.

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando canalizar toda la energía posible para seguir pujando. Volvió a su batalla personal, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de la enfermera. La apretaba de manera sostenida, procurando no dañarla, o sólo hacerlo lo suficiente.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse de a poco y con el último esfuerzo logró finalizar con el proceso. Escuchó un llanto de bebé y al siguiente segundo todo en la habitación dejó de producir sonidos, a pesar de que parecían hacerlo. Las enfermeras sonreían y una de ellas le entregaba, envuelto en una manta color cielo a su recién nacido hijo. Sakura parecía asustada por el hecho de no poder escuchar nada. La mujer que le acercó el niño le sonreía y parecía decirle algo. Lo recibió porque creyó era lo correcto e hizo lo que toda madre hace en ese minuto, lo contempló, admirándolo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía infinitamente frágil. La chica pelirrosa lo abrazó y con el corazón le dijo _"Por fin has llegado"_.

Besó la frente del pequeño y contempló entre los presentes un rostro muy familiar. Alto, de piel nívea, cabello y ojos como la noche, mirada inexpresiva; no era Sai, pero si era Sasuke, ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente clara cuando le dijo, meses atrás, que no quería volver a verlo en su vida?

Entre el bullicioso silencio del cual eran testigos, intercambiaban miradas. Él estaba al fondo de la habitación, observándola con una sonrisa ladeada y para ella todo era tremendamente confuso.

De pronto lo supo, todo era obra de su extenuado cerebro.

Al caer desmayada sobre la cama y su hijo, quién rodó a su lado, todo el mundo se exaltó. Una enfermera se acercó a revisarle el pulso y otra tomó al niño entre sus brazos. El chico del fondo de la habitación, inmediatamente después del desvanecimiento de Sakura, se acercó sin interrumpir a los profesionales.

—Señor Sasori, necesitamos que se retire, por favor. La señorita Sakura necesita descansar— pidió una tercera enfermera.

El pelirrojo, quien había logrado entrar hace apenas unos minutos, asintió ante la sugerencia de la asistente y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción del hospital. Desde ahí pudo ver a tres inquietantes personajes en el mesón de información; una chica rubia de aspecto pomposo, otro chico de aspecto zorruno con los puños de su camisa recogidos y finalmente, el tercer sujeto, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, de porte elegante, con la camisa en las mismas condiciones que su compañero.

La rubia, la cual al parecer era quién solicitaba la información, espetó un "_Gracias"_ y sonriendo, junto a su compañero rubio, emprendieron su camino en dirección a la habitación de Sakura. El chico pelinegro ignoró la presencia de Sasori, mas se sintió la tensión en el aire cuando pasó por al lado de él.

El marionetista aborreció en silencio la inoportuna aparición de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Hola, chicas :D Bueno, he decidido e intentado no demorarme demasiado en actualizar y tadá. De a poco creo que volveré, por el momento este avance me tiene conforme.<p>

Bueno, uff, qué comentar. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque he tenido que aprender un poco de la geografía Japonesa. Para ser breve, y para las personas que no conocen de ella lo explicaré de la siguiente manera: _Honshū _es la isla principal de Japón, donde se encuentra Tokio. _Shikoku_ es una de las grandes islas japonesas, se encuentra al este de _Honshū _y aquí se ubica Uchiko. La _Autovía o ruta de Nishiseto_ es un camino (Ajá, ¿cómo crees?) que une ambas islas.

Creo que para el resto del capítulo no me quedan palabras. ¿Qué opinan de la inminente llegada de Sasuke? y por sobre todo ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lamento si la ultima vez soné deprimida, no es mi intención que me perciban así :D


	15. XV

XV

El constante balbuceo de un bebé la despertó.

De pronto era la chica de veintiuno que no sabía sobre embarazos, viajes lejanos y grandes cambios en su vida. Y por eso, cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke dirigiéndose al bebé no se asustó, de hecho, estuvo a punto de voltearse a averiguar qué sucedía; en su vida no existían los niños y probablemente Sasuke se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

Pero ese no era su hogar. No era su cama, no eran sus sábanas; la ventana de su habitación no tenía ese diseño, esas cortinas eran muy feas y las paredes sosas. Quiso voltearse para seguir juzgando la habitación y así adivinar dónde mierda se encontraba. Para su suerte estaba mirando a la pared y en pocos segundos recordó que esa cama, esas sábanas, esa extraña ventana, las descuidadas cortinas y esas cuatros desabridas paredes pertenecían al hospital y que ella había dado a luz hace apenas unas horas.

¿Era realmente Sasuke el chico que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación al momento del parto? Y más importante aún, ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar ahí a pesar de todo?

No recordaba muy bien su rostro y tampoco quería hacerlo. Le pareció verlo en el nacimiento pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que no lograba rememorar. Y así estaba mejor. El verlo lograría despertar todos sus sentimientos por él— sean estos buenos y malos.

Comenzó a temblar. Y transpiraba, el corazón se le salía, su mente se nublaba. Como si se tratase del día de su muerte y Sasuke fuera su verdugo.

Fingió estar dormida. Se arropó e intentó mantener un ritmo suave al respirar, cerró los ojos y no se movió. Era como una niña pequeña que jura que debajo de sus sábanas el monstruo no la va a acometer. Y sin embargo, al revés de lo que sucede con las niñas pequeñas, su monstruo estaba dispuesto a derribar cualquier obstáculo para lograr devorarla.

—Sé que estás despierta.

Y sumó a sus sensaciones el inminente escalofrío.

Sasuke cargaba al recién nacido y miraba al bulto que se formaba bajo las sábanas. La observó sólo unos instantes para luego prestar completa atención al bebé; _su_ hijo. No tenía nombre aún porque la estúpida de la enfermera no entendió que él era el padre y era, por lo tanto, el que tomaba las decisiones, así que lo hizo esperar.

Cuando entraron él y los dos rubios, Naruto expresó que su ahijado se parecía más bien al padre e Ino estuvo de acuerdo. Uchiha, por su lado, juró en silencio que los demás bebés eran pura mierda al lado de su hijo y se sentía tremendamente orgulloso pues verlo era verse a sí mismo. Bastó únicamente que Naruto chillara emocionado para que el nuevo integrante de la "familia" despertara y así, develara el color de sus ojos. Y fue en ese momento en el que todos se sorprendieron de que los ojos del niño fueran totalmente expresivos y del mismo color verde jade de su madre; era la única similitud con Sakura.

Una enfermera había despachado hace poco a Naruto y a la otra chica, y él, excusándose de ser el padre tuvo el derecho a quedarse.

Devolvió la vista a Sakura quién, seguida de sus palabras, se arropó más, hasta la cabeza, de una forma bastante pueril.

—Vete— le escuchó decir desde la profundidad de sus sábanas.

Sasuke alzó una ceja restándole importancia a sus palabras. Había tenido un viaje larguísimo y él era el gran Uchiha Sasuke, no iba a seguir órdenes porque sí. Menos si se trataba de Sakura porque ella estaba resentida y además estaba siendo tremendamente egoísta.

El chico pelinegro logró hacer dormir a su hijo y lo depositó con sumo cuidado en la cunita que había en la habitación.

—Vete, vete. Fuera de mi vida. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste la última vez? — seguía exclamando la chica.

—Sakura.

—Déjanos a mí y a mi hijo. No te necesitamos.

—Mentira.

Fue quietud, se escuchó el silencio.

Bajo las cobijas Sakura estaba transpirando y respiraba de manera errática. La afirmación de Sasuke, que fue con tono airado, hizo que reflexionara un poco más sus palabras.

Sí, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que nunca en la vida pero no quería admitirlo.

Entonces echó las mantas hacia adelante, desabrigándose, y se sentó en la cama, agobiada por el calor de sus ideas. No miró de inmediato a Sasuke porque sus ojos se resistían a hacerlo. Tampoco tenía el valor de contemplarlo. Sentía las mejillas acaloradas y no sabía bien si era por vergüenza o por haber estado tan arropada. Estaba avergonzada porque se sentía indefensa bajo la mirada penetrante de su acompañante, el cual se sentó a los pies de su cama a sabiendas que lo miraría por unos instantes, de que sus verdes ojos viajarían fugazmente hasta encontrarse con los suyos y retomaría finalmente su campo visual.

—¿Ya viste a…?— preguntó suavemente, sin levantar la vista. No terminó la frase con el nombre del niño porque este no poseía uno.

Casi de inmediato Sakura se sintió como una tonta pues le estaba preguntando lo obvio; Sasuke no venía a verla a ella precisamente y ya lo había escuchado hablar con el pequeño. No necesitó una confirmación en palabras por parte del chico, menos un gesto.

—_Sasuke._ Así he decidido llamarlo.

_¿Sasuke? _¿Escuchó bien, acaso dijo _Sasuke_? Su hijo no iba a llamarse así, de sólo pensar en ese nombre le producía un inmenso dolor. No podía imaginar meramente qué sería de su futuro llamando al niño de esa forma, más aún si ella permanecía con Sasori. Pues era muy probable que el Uchiha lo estuviera haciendo por provocación y orgullo. Bien sabía ella que Sasuke no soportaba a su actual novio.

—No, Sasuke, no se va a llamar como tú.

—No te estaba preguntando, Sakura.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — cuestionó ella suplicante, con tintes de hastío en su voz.

Y lo miró fijamente. Se le dibujaban ojeras violáceas, su rostro cansado y su camisa estaba arremangada y con manchas de aceite de motor. Y, en lugar de verse tremendamente desaliñado y poco sugerente, para Sakura, Sasuke le parecía angustiantemente sensual e inalcanzable.

No, no quería recordarlo. Mas ella lo contempló por mucho más tiempo del debido y, así, todas sus emociones afloraron como en la primavera. Y por lo más sagrado, dolía; dolía saberse engañada por su propia mente, la cual le repetía día y noche que Sasori era el príncipe del cuento, siendo evidente que, si no era Sasuke, no iba a ser nadie.

Y el muy _hijo de puta_ parecía estar disfrutando de su dolor.

Oh, castigador incesante, jinete de la soledad. Estaba empeñado en aislarla de todos los hombres, quién sabe porqué, mientras él seguía escribiendo su vida. Y no conforme con eso quería que su hijo le recordase a él de todas las maneras posibles; bautizándolo con su propio nombre.

Él, sin embargo, seguía ahí, hermético, ilegible. No parecía pensarse la respuesta pues para él estaba clara, mas los propósitos no han de ser revelados a las víctimas. Por lo menos él no estaba en condiciones para dar la noticia y Sakura mucho menos; la consideraba aún muy inestable.

—¿El qué? — se limitó a cuestionar con un poco de tedio.

—Todo— vaciló un poco antes de continuar—. No dejas que continúe con mi vida y lo de _nuestro_ hijo es para fastidiar a Sasori, ¿o no?

—No necesito perder el tiempo con ese inútil.

Sakura iba a objetarle algo, iba a soltar un par de palabras para defender a su chico, pero su mente quedó en blanco. Sasori no era inútil, era inútil la situación. Sabía que Sasuke y su orgullo no se dejarían convencer de lo contrario.

—Bien. Entonces se llamará _Daichi_— compensó molesto y ella se limitó a asentir.

Sakura alzó la vista, esta vez para observarlo directamente a los ojos. Y así fue, se miraron por largo rato, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, de manera intensa, casi mortífera. Haruno tenía muchas preguntas que no se animaba a formular. Se sobresaltó una vez que el chico se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a la puerta pues ni ella estaba convencida de querer que él se vaya.

—Sasuke— llamó, haciendo que el aludido se detuviera un instante, a medio camino, para volver a mirarla de manera impasible—, no tienes que volver a Uchiko. Sasori es capaz de cuidarnos.

No quería sonar molesta y menos quería causar resentimiento a su ex. Pero así fue para oídos de Sasuke; fue una vocecita molesta, un mensaje molesto y un sentimiento el doble de molesto. Para Uchiha lo que decía Sakura no tenía sentido pues él era el padre y podía hacerse cargo; Daichi no era una molestia.

—Escucha, Sakura— comenzó casi amenazante—, ese niño es mío. Y precisamente por eso él debe reconocerme como su padre, no a otro imbécil. Si tengo que viajar dos días completos para verlo, lo voy a hacer.

—En algún momento te vas a aburrir de viajar.

—Ese sería mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Sólo piénsalo.

Entonces el bufó y caminó hasta la puerta, retirándose del lugar.

No iba a concebir la idiotez que Sakura le proponía. Daichi era completamente Uchiha, no permitiría que Sasori siguiera metiendo la nariz donde no debía. Pues, seguramente era él quién le había sugerido a la chica sacar al Uchiha de manera casi definitiva de la vida de ambos.

Y ahí estaba, su enemigo tácito se encontraba hablando por teléfono en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones de la sala de espera. Se sonreía algo orgulloso, confirmando las suposiciones de Sasuke.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte— le dijo burlonamente, en cuanto pasó por su lado.

* * *

><p>Sakura sabía que cuando el rubio pasara el umbral de la puerta, la armonía y silencio de su habitación se convertiría en un caos absoluto. Hacía media hora que estaban ahí y Naruto lo único que sabía hacer era maravillarse y reírse con su ahijado; y estaba bien porque entendía la emoción que sentía por ser el padrino.<p>

Ino también estaba emocionada por el bebé mas ella tuvo que ser paciente y se resignó a esperar que Naruto terminara su —largo— turno. Y apenas llegó comenzó a contarle las novedades en su vida: que había terminado con Shikamaru porque este estaba entusiasmado con una chica uno o dos años más grande, que sin embargo estaba feliz. Le comentó el episodio de Sasuke en su casa y se excusó por haber revelado su paradero.

—Me quedaré en un hostal que queda aquí cerca por un par de días— agregó la Yamanaka en cuanto le pareció pertinente—. Me parece que Sasuke le pagará a Naruto una habitación; el muy idiota gastó lo que tenía en ramen.

Entonces, en cuanto el último comentario llegó a oídos de Naruto, el rubio chilló que no era un idiota y que el dinero era suyo, para luego seguir jugando con el niño como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Y cómo es la vida en un pueblecito como este, Sakura? — preguntó el rubio, apoyando las manos en la cunita y mirando a las dos chicas.

—Tranquila— respondió después de pensárselo demasiado. No quería decir ningún adjetivo que hiciera pensar —o más bien concluir— que su vida era miserable.

—Whoa, yo no podría vivir aquí. Ahora me emocionan las motocicletas, ¿te lo había comentado ya, Sakurita? — dijo haciendo el ademán de conducir una moto. La pelirrosada río un poco y entonces negó, extrañaba esas situaciones.

Ino se acercó a la cunita a ver a su sobrino —que en realidad no lo era, pero ella prefería llamarlo así— y comenzó a decir que no conocía a nadie que se pareciera tanto a Sasuke y rogó a dios porque no sacara su carácter. Todos rieron.

Y como si el mundo se construyese de coincidencias, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sakura levantó las cejas, con expresión sorprendida y sus amigos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

—Hola, feíta, ¿cómo va todo?

El casi doble de Sasuke aparecía ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Yahoo, I finished this chapter!<p>

Jiji, una desaparece unas semanas y fanfiction cambia el formato... whoaa estoy muy feliz de volver a subir algo :D Sé que es un poco más corto que el anterior pero dice bastante, y a ustedes, ¿qué les parece?

No tengo mucho más que decir, sean felices!

Gracias, como siempre, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y no olviden dejar algo en la cajita de más abajo (que ya no es un botón azul D: ) Estoy respondiendo reviews, nenas, así que si hay alguna pregunta, la respondo (obvio que no implique spoilers).

Nos vemos lo más pronto posible.


	16. XVI

XVI

El absurdo que había tomado lugar en su habitación ya había cesado, afortunadamente. Resulta que esas dos cabezas "brillantes" no dejaron en paz a Sai, quién, por todos los modos posibles, intentó no ser _tan_ descortés. Pero no había funcionado. Entonces, el más fastidiado con su manera de tratar a la gente fue Naruto, mientras que Ino había reído con un par de sus comentarios. Creyendo, quizás, que eran en broma.

"_Ojalá fueran bromas"_ pensaba Sakura al ver a su amiga carcajearse. Y es que la Yamanaka estaba fascinada con el visitante pues este, para burlarse de la chica pelirrosada —según ella—, le había dicho que era _preciosa_. Ino era linda, sí, pero decir que era preciosa era exagerar. Ella era preciosa, no Ino. Tal vez la rubia era _sensual_, cuando mucho _deseable_, mas la Haruno se jactaba de tener un cuerpo igual de envidiable. Lo que sucedía es que había conocido a Sai cuando ya tenía barriga, se auto-convencía.

La situación había acabado en cuanto Naruto, de la manera más sensata e inédita posible, se levantó y obligó a la pomposa chica a salir porque se hacía tarde y quería recorrer el pueblecito en busca de algún suvenir. Ah, y además Sakura tenía que descansar. Ino haló del brazo a Sai y le pidió —o exigió más bien— que les enseñara a ella y a Naruto la aldea de Uchiko. El artista no pudo oponerse, no así el Uzumaki, quién le insultó y luego bufó porque estaban ignorándolo.

Sabía que era un caos pero prefería mil veces esa bulliciosa visita al silencio que le confería Sasori. Le sorprendió verlo, porque no era testigo de su presencia desde —como creía ella— antes del parto. Tampoco apareció cuando Sasuke entró en su habitación a hablar con ella, ratificando su desamor.

—¿No deberías estar en tu estudio?— fue la pregunta de una chica celosa. Sakura estaba celosa de la importancia de las _tontas_ marionetas, del tiempo, y lo absorbente que le resultaba a Sasori diseñarlas. No le molestó en lo más mínimo que se notase, que su voz ya no fuera tan cálida y su trato distante.

Sasori, bastante incómodo con la atmósfera que se presentó al momento de su arribo en la habitación, fue hasta la cunita, para observar al hijo de su chica. Había prestado atención únicamente a la criatura, claro, hasta que Sakura se animó a romper el hielo y pronunció una frase. Lo miraba de forma atenta. Notó que no lo contemplaba iracunda, que en sus ojos residía más bien un enfado menor, que quemaba su interior mas la hacía suspirar frío.

—Avisé que no iba a ir—contestó manteniendo la mirada—. Entendieron cuando les dije que se trataba de ti.

La chica no supo más que alzar las cejas sorprendida. Estaba convencida de que el parto lo iba a pasar sola, y que la posterior hospitalización también sería así. Sabía que Naruto haría todo lo posible por llegar, mas lo que respecta a Sasori, a pesar de tenerla al lado, sólo se confiaría en que está sana y salva en alguna habitación del único hospital de Uchiko. Pues desde que tiene un estudio y empleo en el museo, el chico no habría sabido ponerle un "alto" a su trabajo y pasión.

Quizás le quedaba el consuelo de que esta milagrosa situación era la expresión de los celos del pelirrojo. Debía dar por hecho de que él y Sasuke ya se habían encontrado, por lo menos una vez, en el pasillo del hospital y que, románticamente, ahora Sasori estaba _cuidando_ más su relación. Porque hacía falta que el Uchiha dijese dos palabras para llevarse a Sakura.

El marionetista era consciente de eso. De que él era casi la única relación social de la Haruno y que su distanciamiento podía llevarla a tomar decisiones desesperadas—porque ella se iría con Sasuke sólo por liberarse de la soledad, ¿o no? —. Y Sasori quería mantenerla a su lado.

En el fondo el pelirrojo quería un nuevo comenzar. Hace algo más de seis años, cuando la había visto entrar a un salón para aplicar la prueba de admisión a su Universidad, había sabido que solamente ella era quién lo podía hacer sentir. Porque Sakura era la primera y única mujer que había considerado bella.

El edificio de Ciencias quedaba cerca de la facultad de Medicina del campus, por lo que, inevitablemente, se topaban a menudo. En uno de esos casuales encuentros lograron hablar. Por supuesto fue uno de esos accidentes menos horrorosos de su vida —y era así porque sus padres habían fallecido en un viaje de avión cuando él era un niño y, su abuela, quién se había hecho cargo de él hasta que ingresó a la Universidad y cambió su locación, ya estaba agonizante—. Al poco tiempo Sasori le ayudaba a estudiar durante los recesos de almuerzo, quedando ampliamente impresionado por sus conocimientos y, sabía que, en algún momento, prescindiría de su favor.

Ese era el cuarto y último año de Sasori en la Universidad ya que iba a egresar. Al saber que lo más probable era que no la volvería a ver, el día antes de la ceremonia de egreso, el pelirrojo decidió confesarle lo que sentía. La apartó de la línea de la cafetería y la condujo a un lugar del campus más bien escondido. Y ahí, haciendo de testigo exclusivo el árbol en el que Sakura había apoyado su espalda, le dijo lo impresionado que estaba con su persona y le pidió una cita. La Haruno, más incómoda de lo normal, le explicó que en otras circunstancias le hubiese gustado mas que en esos tiempos tenía un noviazgo importante para ella.

La negativa de Sakura en realidad no le dolió. ¿Cómo iba a doler si sentía mera impresión? No tenía mucho sentido para él. No se fue hasta Yokohama por ese motivo precisamente, aunque era un precursor. Chiyo, su abuela, había muerto y tuvo que asistir al funeral. Cuando supo que le acomodaba mucho estar en esa ciudad, apostó por quedarse unos años. Consiguió empleo en un laboratorio y, con el dinero que ganaba —que no era poco—, compraba los materiales necesarios para hacer marionetas, y así, satisfacer su pasatiempo. Fueron cinco largos años hasta que, por motivos de estudio, lo trasladaron hasta Tokio. Así consiguió un empleo paralelo, para un teatro, haciendo entregas de sus propias creaciones. El destino o las coincidencias hicieron que Sakura se cruzara nuevamente en su camino; y Sasori supo que era arte, pues se conservaba tan bella como el primer día en que la vio.

No le funcionó la primera vez y la segunda oportunidad la estaba desperdiciando. Quería dar un nuevo enfoque a su vida, a pesar de que sabía que Sakura estaba ahí por su abrumada alma.

Se acercó a ella esperando que su respuesta la reconfortara un poco.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? — cuestionó saliendo de su impresión.

—No lo sé— dijo tras unos segundos de formulada la pregunta. Pero Sakura sabía que había algún motivo.

No insistió porque se conformó con su propia hipótesis. O por lo menos intuía que algo tenía que ver con Sasuke. Y no estaba del todo equivocada, pues Sasori estaba haciendo guardia.

Estuvieron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, escuchando sólo sus respiraciones. Sakura, aburrida del mutismo imperante y de mirar a la nada, se levantó a ver a Daichi; tomarlo en sus brazos, admirarlo. No había tenido tiempo de ser mamá mientras tenía visitas, y si estar con el pelirrojo era como estar sola, entonces bien podía sentirse libre de por lo menos, cuidar de su hijo.

El contacto de sus manos masculinas con la femenina cintura fue suave y efímero. Sasori había sido sigiloso a la hora de desplazarse hasta Sakura y poder sorprenderla con un abrazo. La chica había avanzado un par de pasos a la izquierda, aún con Daichi en brazos, intentando alejarse de la manera más natural posible. Como si, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no lo hubiese hecho, ella fuera a caminar cerca de la ventana en busca de un poco de aire.

Se contemplaron en silencio. La Haruno volvió la vista a su pequeño, repasando sus dóciles rasgos a la luz del atardecer. El chico se aproximó unos pasos, haciendo que, automáticamente, ella retrocediera.

¿Qué había hecho tan malo como para que ella reaccionara de esa manera? Además de alejarla de Tokio, obviamente, Sasori no había hecho más que trabajar. E ignorarla. Pero no a propósito.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a la última visita del día.

—Se acabó la hora de las _molestias_— anunció apenas entró—. Retírate de mi vista.

Para Sakura no dejaba de ser curiosa la manera en que Sasori apretó la mandíbula al momento de ver a Sasuke. En como su cuerpo se tensó y apretó los puños. Sin embargo, se rió después de gruñir y abandonó la habitación. No dijo ni hizo nada por quedarse; no porque no quisiera —pues lo único que quería es tener al Uchiha cien metros lejos de Sakura—, sino porque la chica ya había dicho a las enfermeras que él no era el padre y, por lo tanto, era una visita, entonces no podía quedarse fuera de ese tiempo.

—¿A qué vienes, Sasuke?

—A despedirme.

—P-pero, ¿no se iban a quedar algunos días? —preguntó por reflejo, evidenciando su asombro y a la vez, tristeza. Uchiha no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—Sí— dijo esperando que esa fuese lo último que iba a pronunciar, mas, al notar lo insatisfecha que estaba Sakura con su respuesta, prosiguió—. Mi madre llamó y quiere que esté en Tokio mañana, por el arribo de Madara a Japón— se acercó a la chica y con los brazos extendidos exigió al pequeño un rato.

—Madara…— murmuró pensativa mientras le entregaba a Daichi.

—Lo conociste hace unos años, en una cena que hizo mi madre.

No es que Sakura fuera una despistada como Naruto, pero no lograba rememorar. Recordaba perfectamente las cenas de la señora Mikoto, pero su mente había suprimido la imagen de Madara.

—¿Y a qué viene?

—A mi matrimonio.

Oh, verdad, se iba a casar.

Contemplaba a Sasuke, un raro aspecto de su personalidad, que se comportaba tierno y paternal con su hijo. Por dios, pudo apostar en ese minuto que, a pesar de la manera fría en que había hablado de su inminente viaje, el Uchiha lo daría todo por quedarse unos días más y estar con Daichi.

Para su sorpresa el Uchiha había dejado a su hijo en la cunita, con sumo cuidado, y en vez de irse, se acercó un poco más a ella. Y sólo de algo estaba segura, esta vez no iba a intentar absolutamente nada. Era absurdo estar tan cerca, tener la oportunidad y no hacerlo. ¿Cuántos pasos los separaban?, ¿uno, uno y medio? Por lo menos ahora había tenido la delicadeza de no incomodarla con su proximidad.

—Se te hace tarde— susurró.

¿Por qué en vez de actuar molesta por su matrimonio, estaba siendo tan dócil?

Estaba disfrutando sobremanera de la _maldita_ cercanía que estaba experimentando. Porque no la invadía, estaba, en cierto modo, respetándola y a la vez, respetando a Hinata y su _compromiso._

—Lo sé.

Sakura esperaba de todo. Un beso, un abrazo, que le regalara falsas alas, un intento por hacerla sentir incómoda y desgraciada. Esperaba que jugara con sus emociones. Que se fuera con indiferencia, como si ella no existiera, pretendiendo que es sólo un fantasma o un mal recuerdo. Hasta esperaba que, de hablar, le dijera que se quería llevar a Daichi a Tokio porque con él tendría más oportunidades que con ella en Uchiko.

—Pero no quiero regresar.

Sakura aguardaba de todo menos la confesión de un deseo sincero, que en el fondo, ella también deseaba.

Como le hubiese gustado a ella ser tan fría y calculadora como él, cuando, a pesar de que no lo deseaba, abandonó la habitación para aventurarse en un largo viaje hasta Tokio, su hogar. Y sabía que Sasuke deseaba mandar a la mierda a ese tal Madara por hacerlo retornar tan pronto.

Escuchar como la puerta se cerraba fue como reventar la burbuja en la que se hallaba. Lo que acababa de acontecer para ella no tenía explicación. Era inverosímil. Tanto la manera de actuar de ella como la de Sasuke.

Y, hundida en su propia confusión, buscó refugio entre las sábanas que alguna vez sirvieron de escudo, y ahora, sólo eran consuelo.

* * *

><p>Estaban afuera del automóvil del Uchiha, el coche negro que estaba aparcado justo al frente del hospital.<p>

Naruto era, sin dudas, el que mayor prisa tenía por irse. No le gustó Uchiko precisamente porque ese _bastardo_ de Sai vivía en él. Si no fuera por él el pueblecito era bastante decente. En su contraparte Ino estaba a punto de romper en llanto; tanto porque dejaba a su amiga como a un potencial novio.

—¿Y Sakura? — preguntó la Yamanaka en cuanto vio llegar a Sasuke.

—Se queda.

—¿Qué? Entonces vamos a despedirnos— propuso el rubio dando un paso al frente.

—Joder, Naruto, vámonos ya— gruñó el pelinegro entrando al automóvil.

Si no fuera porque el pelinegro iba en serio con eso de irse, Naruto hubiera corrido hacia el hospital en busca de su mejor amiga para despedirse de ella. A pesar de que la hora de las visitas había terminado. Y seguramente Ino lo hubiera seguido para persuadirla de volver con ellos a Tokio. Mas Sasuke, al ver que el idiota de Uzumaki se mantenía inerte, observando la ventana del segundo piso del edificio, arrancó el coche unos cuantos metros para que se alarmara y se metiera sin mayor reclamo.

¿Para qué regresarla a Tokio? Tenía al hijo de puta de Sasori; él sería capaz de cuidarla.

* * *

><p>¿Recuerdan esa época en la que yo solía hacer actualizaciones semanales? Jaja. No prometo nada, pero parece que vuelve a mí...<p>

Y bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que es un poco breve, no me lo recuerden D:

Ya sabemos cómo Sakura conoció a Sasori y qué pasó con él durante esas fechas. Lo escribí sólo para darle más forma a la historia :D. Y bueno, creo que con respecto a Sasuke, ¡todo sigue siendo un enredo!... Ni hablar de Sakura.

Antes de irme, porque últimamente me ha dado por meterme bastante tarde, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! jiji. Estoy, como siempre, a un PM de distancia y respondo reviews, siempre y cuando esté activada esta función en sus cuentas (así que si esperan un PM mío, por favor, actívenla)

Nos olemos!


	17. XVII

XVII

Aparcó al frente de la mansión Uchiha y, antes que salir, Sasuke optó por quedarse pensando en su automóvil. Prefería mil veces haber ido con Naruto a hacer alguna estupidez o emborracharse hasta el alba a estar ahí. Ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Itachi había llamado a su móvil y le había informado que su madre estaba enloqueciendo por no saber sobre el paradero de su "Sasukito" y que Madara ya estaba en casa.

Era tarde, más bien de madrugada. El viaje de regreso a Tokio le pareció mucho más corto que la ida a Uchiko; era casi como si el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para hacerle demorar. Pero había llegado y también había logrado compartir con su hijo escasos minutos antes de su retorno.

Tomó el volante, respiró profundo y lo soltó, para también desabrocharse el cinto de seguridad. Era inútil estar afuera por más tiempo, sólo lograría preocupar más a su madre. Entonces salió del coche y lo primero que hizo al entrar a su hogar fue buscar en la nevera algún trago. No podía salir en ese minuto a embriagarse, sin embargo, lo iba a hacer de todos modos en la guarida Uchiha. Sacó varias botellas de vodka y se dirigió a la salita para ahogar su alma mientras su cuerpo se tendía cómodamente en un sofá.

Y fue así que durante su pérdida de consciencia apareció su hermano en la habitación. Tenía el rostro somnoliento y parecía que estaba cruzando el salón para llegar a la cocina; mas cuando reparó en Sasuke se detuvo y su semblante pasó a ser de absoluta y sincera preocupación.

No era un secreto para Itachi la situación de Sasuke, o por lo menos conocía la mayoría de la historia. Sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse empero no lograba entenderlo. Uchiha Itachi hace ya varios años que había renunciado tanto a la compañía de su padre como a viajar con Madara, por lo que la situación le sabía amarga y ajena.

Se acercó a su pequeño hermano, quien se tensó con su presencia. El Uchiha mayor se sentó a su lado, en silencio, más bien meditando qué decir. Debido a la oscuridad reinante no había logrado notar que Sasuke tenía en su mano una botella casi vacía de vodka y otras dos libres de licor en la mesita de centro; el vodka que solía comprar él para beber con sus amigos. Mas no importaba si su hermano necesitaba desahogo con un trago; ya podría comprar otro.

—Sasuke, no es bueno que bebas tanto.

—Vete a la mierda, Itachi. Váyanse a la mierda todos— contestó insolente, empinándose el resto de vodka.

—Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión— sugirió ignorando la última oración de su hermano. Notó que sus ojos brillaban, señal inequívoca de su borrachera—. Lo correcto será siempre lo que tú quieras…

—No te metas. Es algo que quiero hacer.

—¿Quieres, Sasuke? — fue casi como una reprobación de su madre. Cuánto odiaba que Itachi le restregara sus pensamientos en el rostro, sobre todo si estas eran verdades legítimas. Mas Itachi no le entendía y jamás le entendería; el Uchiha menor se sentía obligado y lo iba a hacer sea como sea. Después de todo, quedaban sólo una semana para la ceremonia y era normal que el novio comenzara a tambalear en su decisión.

El mayor de los hermanos no esperó respuesta alguna por parte del chico y se levantó, retomando su camino hasta la cocina. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que volviera a cruzar el gran salón y pronunciar un "Buenas noches, _hermanito_" antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de la mansión.

Horas más tarde, apenas el sol hubo asomado, Sasuke se levantó del sillón a por una ducha. A pesar de haber bebido mucho, sólo le ardía la cabeza. Abrió el grifo del agua y esperó que el vapor emanara desde el suelo para desnudarse y meterse.

No es como si se diera cuenta a menudo, de hecho no lo hacía, pero estaba disfrutando el cómo esas gotas golpeaban su espalda y dejaban roja su piel. A la larga era relajante. Una vez que terminó de ducharse, se hizo con una toalla para secar sus hombros y torso, y luego se envolvió la cadera con ésta.

Salió en camino a su habitación y por el pasillo encontró a quién esperaba para hablar. Madara estaba abandonando su habitación, ya vestido, listo para un día laboral. Tal parecía que iba a hacer un poco de administración y, por lo tanto, Sasuke tendría menos trabajo durante esos días.

¿Con qué mierda había venido ahora? Quizá su madre habría comentado que necesitaba tiempo para prepararse para la boda. Y no estaba del todo errada, mas él no necesitaba tanto tiempo. Con unos días le bastaba.

—¿Recibiste mi saludo? —preguntó el joven Uchiha con sarcasmo, pasando totalmente del mayor. Cuando estuvo unos metros lejos, giró sobre sus talones y pudo observar que Madara le escrutaba con la mirada— A propósito, casi caigo. Elegiste al idiota perfecto; sin embargo, Sasori no era parte del trato— añadió creyéndose el dueño de la última palabra, mientras avanzaba un par de pasos, siendo únicamente interrumpido por la no programada contestación.

—Tampoco lo era que Sakura tuviera un hijo— dijo con esa voz fría, capaz de petrificar al más valiente. El Uchiha aludido se tensó al segundo—. No seas tonto, Sasuke. Recuerda que voy dos pasos delante de ti— añadió caminando en sentido contrario, desapareciendo de su vista.

Su oscura vista se perdió en la esquina del pasillo que daba a la escalera. Por donde en sólo segundos Madara se hizo ausente.

Dos pasos, dos pasos delante de él. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Buen día, estúpido hermano— interrumpió sus pensamientos, agregándole un ligero golpecito en la espalda, provocándole un ardor imposible.

* * *

><p><em>Ha llegado el día más esperado en nuestra vida y deseamos compartirlo con ustedes por animarnos a dar este importante paso, porque sabemos que nuestra <em>_felicidad __es también su felicidad._

_Uchiha Sasuke y __Hyūga Hinata _

_Tienen el placer de invitarles a su enlace matrimonial que se realizará el día…_

No necesitó leer más. Sakura en vez de sentirse triste estaba enojada, pero no porque se fuera a realizar la boda, esa parte ya la tenía casi asumida; le molestaba el hecho de que le invitaran. Como si fuera una burla, como si se quisieran reír de ella de cualquier manera y a toda distancia.

—¿Y qué opinas, iremos? — indagó Sasori a los pies de la cama en la que Sakura reposaba junto a Daichi.

El parte de matrimonio había llegado esa mañana y decía claramente que la boda se realizaría ese mismo fin de semana. Al pelirrojo no le molestaba en absoluto ir hasta Tokio al matrimonio, además aprovecharía de hacer un par de trámites pendientes. Sin embargo Sakura no parecía muy encantada con la idea —y era obvio, en realidad, nunca debió pensar lo contrario—.

A Sakura le dieron de alta dos días después de que Sasuke y sus amigos habían abandonado Uchiko. Estaba bien físicamente y no estaba loca, por lo que, por ningún motivo —por muy conveniente que alguno de estos fuera— ella pisaría la iglesia donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia.

—Si quieres vas tú— dijo ligeramente, como si las nupcias de su ex no le inmutaran.

—Tenemos que ir los dos— señaló Sasori, intentando persuadirla.

—Tengo que ciudar a Daichi. Ve tú si tanto te emociona la idea, Sasori— la Haruno se levantó de la cama, dejando a su hijo durmiendo—. No me voy a enojar.

Era casi como si Sasori estuviera subyugado a Sakura; evento realmente extraño pues él no parecía de ese tipo de chicos. Sin embargo, como si de un espejismo se tratase, el chico marionetista dijo:

—Entonces iré.

Y dichas esas palabras, la chica no podía estar más contenta.

* * *

><p>Hey, yo. Nuevamente aquí.<p>

Mi rodilla me anunció que ya había pasado un mes (y algo más) y que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Por favor no se quejen de que quedó corto, porque lo sé D: pero como ya he dicho muchas veces: corto pero significativo :) (y esa es la manera en que mi ego no se siente tan mal)

Sé que les debo un cover de este fic, sin embargo no sé exactamente qué imagen le vendría bien. Por lo que finalmente me decidí sacar mis dotes de dibujante y en cuanto tenga de nuevo mi tableta digitalizadora, intentaré hacer una bonita portada.

Una idea a estado en mi cabecita los últimos días. Hacer o no hacer lemon, he ahí el dilema. Díganme si les parece la idea (pero no será el próximo capítulo, perversas).

Hablando del capítulo! Jaja ya sabemos un poco de qué va esto pero, ¿y las razones? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo jaja.

Antes de irme, muchas gracias a las que siguen leyendo y dejando reviews. Lo digo porque yo ya me hubiese aburrido de esperar y todo.

Finaalmente (y como siempre) muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me hacen muy, muy feliz!

Nos vemos en el siguiente :)


	18. XVIII

XVIII

Era de noche y, a esa hora, Tokio brillaba.

Seguía siendo increíble para todos que los Hyūga hubieran accedido a hacer una ceremonia tan occidental. Dejaron atrás los hakamas, los kimonos y las flores tradicionales, venciendo, como la mayoría de los japoneses, la costumbre. Uno de los rumores era que los novios— sobre todo Sasuke— no estaban dispuestos a "disfrazarse" —según él— para casarse.

Mas, después de dos meses de espera, los invitados se alegraban porque la unión por fin se realizaba.

La iglesia estaba llena de gente. Todos los magnates de Japón estaban ahí: la familia Yamanaka, los Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, las autoridades de la ciudad, Uzumaki Naruto, amigos de los Uchiha y por supuesto, las dos familias que celebraban las nupcias.

Hyūga Hinata se demoró en arribar a la iglesia; inquietando a algunos, haciendo hablar de más a otros. Debido a su retraso, muchos comenzaron a especular sobre el tema, creando historias aún más magníficas que la realidad propia.

Lo único que calló dichos comentarios fue la marcha nupcial y la esbelta y angelical silueta que se posaba en el marco de la gran puerta de la iglesia. Y era así como todo el mundo quedó sorprendido. Hinata lucía hermosa con su cabello recogido, con sus labios rosas, con ese vestido vaporoso y elegante, infinitamente blanco, con su sola presencia.

Mientras tanto él estaba cada vez más nervioso.

A medida que la chica avanzaba, angustiantemente lento, llevada por su padre, todos la miraban con lástima. Hiashi sostuvo el brazo de su hija mayor, quien parecía derramar un par de lágrimas. Era un espectáculo, un show. La mayoría de los invitados ignoraban la historia detrás del matrimonio y sin embargo, sentían una inmensa tristeza por ella. Y no es como si la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta, sólo que ella esperaba llegar al altar y salir digna de la situación.

La miró directamente a los ojos, comunicándole con la mirada, al contrario de los demás, un sentimiento de felicidad y desahogo. Hinata tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos, empero, al pasar a su lado, hizo lo mismo, y avanzó un par de pasos, hasta donde los novios se disponen.

La noche hubiese sido perfecta de no ser porque Uchiha Sasuke no se encontraba en el lugar. El recuerdo pudo haber mejorado si tan sólo se hubiera presentado a la ceremonia. Hyūga Hiashi habría cortado toda relación con los Uchiha a no ser porque su hija le miraba desde el altar con resignación y a la vez, con eterna dicha.

Segundos más tarde apareció Itachi en la entrada de la iglesia, anunciando que su hermano no iba a aparecer y que, de hecho, estaba desaparecido. Los invitados enloquecieron en comentarios, haciendo del prestigioso evento, una joya de cotilleo; pues "ese" era el suceso del año, de lo que se hablaría durante los próximos días y meses.

El primero en reaccionar fue Madara, quien se situaba al frente del altar, en la fila anterior. Salió del lugar con fastidio, sin ser secundado por nadie. Hanabi, la hermana de la novia y madrina de matrimonio, miró extrañada a la chica y corrió hasta su padre. Sasori, a pesar de estar sobresaltado, no varió su expresión y Naruto pudo notar que a Ino se le iluminó el rostro y, por supuesto, que el resto estaba comentando o seguía estupefacto por la noticia.

El rubio había estado esperando ese momento de caos para acercarse tranquilamente a la novia y compartir su alegría por Sasuke. Porque ambos estaban felices por la decisión que tomó. Y, además de eso, ambos eran cómplices en el plan del Uchiha. Eran los únicos—además de Itachi— que sabían su destino y el porqué.

La noche fue perfecta sólo porque Uchiha Sasuke no asistió.

* * *

><p>—Sakura, abre la puerta— ordenó inmediatamente después de que la chica, aparentemente sorprendida, le cerró la entrada en la nariz. La aludida había reposado la espalda en la puerta, deslizándose de a poco en ella hasta sentarse en el suelo. Puesto que en realidad la sorpresa era enorme. Sostenía sus manos a la altura del pecho, cuidando que su corazón no se saliera.<p>

¿No se iba a casar en unas horas?

—¿A qué viniste, Sasuke?— preguntó haciéndose la fuerte, temblando del miedo.

Pero parecía que él no iba a responder. Fue su largo silencio el que le dio a entender eso.

De todos modos se lo esperaba; esperaba que no le diera respuesta alguna. Nunca solucionaba sus preguntas; era todo ese misterio que al principio le encantaba y finalmente comenzaba a hastiarle. ¿Ella era molesta? Para Sakura, Sasuke estaba volviéndose el doble de fastidioso por sólo dejarle con la curiosidad.

Porque la Haruno se convencía cada vez más de que sus sentimientos por su ex estaban acercándose más al odio que al amor. Le odiaba más que en ningún otro momento de su vida; odiaba su misterio y la maldita manera en que le hacía sentir. Pues estaba temblando, entre asustada y sorprendida, y posiblemente también esperanzada y enojada. Ni ella misma sabía qué sentía y qué sentir; el Uchiha la confundía de tal manera en que no lograba discernir entre ningún sentimiento.

Y sin embargo, ¡cuánto le amaba!; le amaba por sus recuerdos; le amaba por la efímera felicidad que le hizo sentir cuando abrió la puerta y reconoció su rostro. Por cómo podía lograr que su corazón palpitara de una manera increíble; porque cada vez que lo veía era como la primera vez, a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado entre ellos.

En esa encrucijada, entre esa confusión digna de su imaginación, Sasuke no ayudaba mucho. La chica quería odiarle, aborrecerle por todo lo que había hecho, por hacerla sentir así, por dejarla embarazada, por hacerle creer que no le volvería a ver, por regresar al pueblecillo en el que ella había decidido—tontamente— vivir y por casi matarla de un ataque cardíaco cuando le respondió:

—Vine a buscarlos— desde el otro lado, el chico rehuía la mirada invisible de Sakura, creyendo que la Haruno iba a poner las cosas más fáciles y no iba a cuestionar nada. No, no era que no la conociera; tenía la expectativa de que no le fuera a hacer pasar tal pudor por lo menos hasta que estuvieran muy, muy lejos de Uchiko y Tokio—, a ti y a Daichi.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó la chica dados unos segundos, eternos, en los que salía del shock. El Uchiha cambió de posición, acomodándose mejor en las plantas de sus pies y bufó ante tanta pregunta—, deberías estar en Tokio, se supone que hoy te casas.

—Mierda. Sakura, te explico en el camino.

—Dímelo ahora— exigió con leve rudeza. Pero Sasuke sabía que ella había comenzado a llorar; que lejos de querer ser fuerte, la chica deseaba infinitamente abrir la puerta. No obstante, quería también un motivo, uno muy bueno; después de todo, se lo merecía—, antes de que regrese Sasori— mintió.

—Sasori está en Tokio, preparándose para asistir a mi boda. Los invité sabiendo que tú te quedarías aquí y que todo iba a ocurrir así— el pelinegro apoyó una mano en la pared adyacente. La resistencia de la chica a irse era abrumadora y él estaba seguro de que pronto tendría que derribar la puerta y llevárselos a la fuerza. Como última oportunidad, para irse por las buenas con él, agregó—. Sakura, ¿No es obvio lo que está sucediendo? No seas estúpida, nos queda poco tiempo.

La chica lo pensó unos segundos y entendió que, lo conveniente que fue el viaje de Sasori a la capital no pudo haber sido, en ningún caso, obra de la casualidad. Y era así como Sasuke ganaba un par de puntos de confianza, pues logró unir ambos hechos de manera coherente.

No necesitó más de medio minuto para volver a contemplar el rostro de Sakura, asomado por el umbral de la puerta. Había llorado un poco, como había predicho, temblaba también y le observaba, primero duramente, ratificando su actitud previa, y luego blanda, como había sido siempre.

—Sasuke— suspiró. Avanzó un pasó y de inmediato lo retrocedió, escondiéndose nuevamente—… ¿Y luego qué? No quiero vivir la misma historia otra vez.

—No va a ser así— aseguró desde su posición. No se adelantó para que no se sintiera presionada, mas eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo—. Ve por tus cosas y las de Daichi.

La Haruno se apresuró a armar una maleta con sus cosas y las de su hijo mientras él estaba con su padre. Fueron diez minutos los que se demoró en tener todo listo y, antes de abandonar el departamento, la chica había dejado aquél osito de peluche que alguna vez Sasori había ganado para ella en una cita, sobre la mesa del comedor, con una notita enganchada en la misma pata que, al ser presionada, le hacía pronunciar "Te amo" en inglés.

Sakura se mantenía muy curiosa por el hecho de que Sasuke había llegado al pueblo en cualquier medio de transporte menos su coche. Probablemente había tomado un avión hasta una ciudad en la prefectura y luego un tren, taxi o lo que sea. En realidad daba igual el cómo había llegado, lo que realmente importaba era el porqué había llegado deliberadamente de esa manera.

Sasuke pagó los pasajes de tren en efectivo y viajaron hasta la ciudad de Matsuyama. El viaje fue en casi completo silencio y tranquilidad —excepto porque una vez Sakura tuvo que darle pecho a su hijo y obligó al Uchiha a salir, alegando que a pesar de que estuviera en ese minuto viajando con él, no eran pareja. Y el pelinegro quiso objetar que conocía perfectamente bien sus senos, y que no se iba a ir por semejante estupidez, no obstante lo hizo por el escándalo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer—, hasta que por supuesto la curiosidad le pudo a la chica y reclamó respuestas.

Refunfuñó. No muy contento con el hecho de decirle, y sin embargo sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, comenzó con simpleza— El año pasado, cuando viajé a Estados Unidos a un par de reuniones en la filial, Madara me exigió que terminara contigo y contrajera matrimonio con Hinata.

Lo dijo de manera tal que, a los oídos de la chica, era pura mierda. ¿Qué sucedía? Ese Sasuke estaba lejos de ser el Uchiha Sasuke que ella conocía; él mandaría mil veces a dar por culo al condenado que le "ordene" hacer algo. ¡Y lo decía de esa manera, como si fuera algo tan básico y sencillo! Todo ese misterio para nada. Lo que para él era así de fácil, para Sakura resultaba más complejo. ¿Y los sentimientos, dónde quedan? Se suponía que él la amaba, ya se lo había dicho, ¿acaso debía creer que fueron palabras vacías? Al parecer sí. La chica se mantuvo reflexionando sobre aquello con la cabeza gacha y Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— indagó con un deje de molestia en su voz, alzando su rostro—; Que poco te importaba yo, Sasuke.

—Hn— bufó. Contempló el paisaje a través de la ventana, evadiendo el potencial enojo en los ojos de la chica—. Por algo estoy aquí.

—No es eso— se lamentó mientras arrimaba a su hijo y observaba el horizonte, imitándole—… Es que yo te _amaba_ tanto y no me diste motivos para dejarme… y ahora que sé que no tuviste inconvenientes para hacerlo… no puedo entender el porqué, es difícil creerlo.

A-m-a-b-a. A-ma-ba. ¿Había pronunciado la conjugación en tiempo pasado del verbo "amar"?, ¿y qué había dicho después de _"Es que yo te __amaba__ tanto"_? No es que no le hubiese prestado atención a todo lo demás, pero, ¿enserio Haruno Sakura le había dicho a él que le había amado en algún momento pero ya no lo hacía? Era increíble, inverosímil. Lo que era difícil de comprender no era precisamente la historia —pues Sasuke pensaba que había hecho un perfecto resumen de lo que en realidad ocurrió— sino lo que recién había dicho la chica.

—Si acepté casarme con Hinata fue porque las empresas estaban viniéndose abajo y Hyūga Hiashi quería que su heredera se comprometiera— aclaró con cierto tono de agresividad, asustándola un poco. Se recompuso y con una frialdad envidiable, añadió—. No importa lo que yo sienta.

La chica suspiró. Hubo un silencio palpable, una tensión infinita. Los separaban kilómetros y sin embargo, eran capaces de tocar los pies del otro con los propios. La Haruno no dejaba de observar por la ventana, obviamente pensativa; él concluyó que se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse ido. Lo decía todo su cuerpo y esa mirada perdida no mentía.

—Sasori no estaba contigo porque quería— comentó, quebrando inéditamente el silencio imperante, ganándose la mirada confundida de ella—. Madara le pagaba para que te alejara de mí.

—¿Cómo?— susurró sorprendida.

—El acuerdo era que yo me alejara de ti y, para asegurarse de que así iba a ser, Madara contrató al imbécil ese— simplificó el pelinegro—. ¿Cómo creías que lograba pagar ese piso y todo lo demás? —rió con suficiencia— no le iba a alcanzar con la mierda de sueldo que le daba el museo, que por cierto, es de Madara.

Ese pequeño detalle hizo que ella sonriera. Un poco triste, un poco decepcionada pero sinceramente feliz. No sabía exactamente por qué le creía absolutamente todo lo que estaba diciendo Sasuke, mas no parecía estar mintiendo. Sakura sospechaba hace bastante tiempo que el pelirrojo ocultaba algo y la historia del Uchiha seguía siendo muy coherente.

—¿A cambio de qué?— curioseó por última vez, haciendo que el chico frunciera levemente el ceño, señal de que no entendía a que se refería Sakura—. En un acuerdo se supone que las dos partes ganan algo… ¿Qué ganabas tú?

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir nada, el altavoz del tren se encendió. Con el típico anuncio de la estación a la que habían llegado, seguido por el aún más común "gracias por preferirnos", Sasuke logró evadir la pregunta. Parecía incómodo con lo que iba a decir, por lo que pronunció "Hn" y se levantó del asiento, avisándole a Sakura que él iba a ir por las maletas y que le esperara justo en el andén de ese tren.

Tomaron un taxi y, hasta que estuvieron en un hotel, no cruzaron palabras, e incluso mirarse era una completa tragedia. Pues era realmente incómodo.

Cuando se estaban registrando, la Haruno logró reparar en otro llamativo hecho. Sasuke se había registrado con el nombre de su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, y estaba pagando con su tarjeta del banco.

La habitación era espaciosa, con balcón, baño, un sofá, televisión de muchas pulgadas y una cómoda cama matrimonial. Sakura fue la primera en adentrarse, con Daichi en sus brazos, y después Sasuke, quién al entrar, se deshizo inmediatamente de las valijas que cargaba, tirándolas encima del sofá, y entró al baño a darse una ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó la puerta entreabierta para que el vapor no se encerrara en el pequeño cuarto de baño, mientras se sacaba la ropa para bañarse.

—¿De quién escapamos? —preguntó relajadamente, desde la cama que compartía con su hijo, una vez que el pelinegro salió únicamente vestido por unos pantalones de pijama negros. Sin embargo, el chico la ignoró.

El Uchiha se acercó a la cama matrimonial, donde yacía Sakura, e hizo un ademán de querer acostarse. La Haruno se levantó y, previo a cualquier movimiento que se le hubiese ocurrido hacer a Sasuke, ella señaló:

—La cama es para Daichi y para mí; tú vete al sofá.

—Estoy pagando por esta habitación, tengo derecho a dormir decentemente.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no voy a ser yo la que dormirá en el sillón— dijo antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse al baño.

"_Ni yo"_ pensó el pelinegro tan pronto como observaba a la chica desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

* * *

><p>Chicas, se acerca le gran finale. No sé si lo pueden oler tan bien como yo, pero se acerca.<p>

He estado trabajando en este capítulo dos semanas y realmente no me convence, por lo menos la primera parte. Pero ya qué, tampoco está del todo mal, por lo menos es lo que quería escribir.

Gracias por tus reviews, alertas y favoritos :D!


	19. XIX

XIX

Sakura se despertó debido al agobiante calor que comenzaba a tomar lugar en aquella habitación del hotel. ¿No había dejado la ventana abierta justo antes de acostarse y desearle las buenas noches a Sasuke, desde la distancia que comprendía la cama al sofá? Cómo sea, la temperatura subía y ella, extrañamente adolorida, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, ojos pesados y un poco transpirada, no decidió nada mejor que aprovecharse de la cama King size en la que dormía y, en un movimiento brusco, sacarse las frazadas que la cubrían.

—¡Sasuke!

Y caerse al suelo desde el sofá.

El mero estruendo había despertado tanto a Sasuke como a Daichi, quienes dormían plácidamente en la cama del dormitorio, dejándose refrescar por la cálida brisa de verano. Daichi, impertérrito como su progenitor, no se inmutó porque su ruidosa madre se había caído del sillón y menos porque la misma mujer seguía haciendo ruido. Sin embargo, su padre no pudo solo ignorar a Sakura y seguir durmiendo. Se sentó y observó cómodamente cómo la chica se sacaba la frazada de encima y luchaba por levantarse, con la esperanza de que él no la haya visto en el suelo, con rostro confundido. Para la mala suerte de la Haruno, él lo había visto todo.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, pudo mirar a los ojos del enemigo, los cuales parecían cansados y desinteresados. La chica infló sus mejillas, en un absurdo intento de demostrar su enojo con ese infantil mohín.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No puedo creerlo—soltó con tono acusador, una vez de pie, agitando sus brazos.

—Se supone que eres inteligente y no era muy difícil siquiera suponer que, al final, yo terminaría durmiendo en la cama.

Ella no supo más que sentirse ofendida. Ok, quizás no llegó a la conclusión de que él la arrastraría hasta el sillón cuando ya hubiese alcanzado el sueño, sin embargo, ¡ella nunca había pensado en la mera idea de que osaría dormir en la cama solo!

Sasuke la contempló un par de segundos antes de volver a tirarse en la cama. Parecía enojada, mas no conseguía articular palabra alguna y, cuando pudo, él gruñó.

—¿No conoces la palabra _'_compartir_'_?

—Sí. Te tuve que _'_compartir_'_ con un imbécil—rebatió con fastidio.

Silencio. El chico pelinegro alzó una ceja ante el suspiro de la Haruno.

—N-no me refería a eso—comentó nerviosa.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—A q-que—empezó casi gritando—… p-podrías haberte hecho un espacio. La cama es enorme, podríamos haber dormido los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Desde que me mandaste a la mierda en Tokio que no te entiendo. ¿No querías estar lejos de mí?

Sakura rió con suficiencia y acomodó sus brazos en jarras—Sí. Y a pesar de que te dije que no te quería volver a ver en mi vida, aquí estás.

El chico masajeó el puente de su nariz y, dados unos segundos, se levantó y recogió sus pertenencias, en dirección a la puerta de salida de la habitación.

—E-espera, ¿dónde vas?— se apresuró a preguntar, atónita con la reacción del Uchiha.

—No te interesa.

El portazo que Sasuke había dado al momento de salir, hizo que ella reflexionara acerca de la discusión de hace unos minutos. Fue breve, pero para ella decía mucho. ¿Seguía celoso? Pues de no ser así, no había explicación para que él—y siempre él— sacara eventos del pasado y se los restregara en la cara. Sakura entendía que quizás cavó su propia tumba al reafirmar que ella no quería más nada con él, sin embargo, tampoco estaba tan segura de que estaba ahí, en ese lío que suponía para toda la empresa y para sí mismo, por y para ella.

Era obvio que en algún momento de la historia, Sakura desconfiara de la atenta mirada de Sasuke. ¿Cómo no? Si en todas las circunstancias pasadas, él se mostraba ausente y, una que otra vez, quería demostrar su hombría, arremetiendo contra los sentimientos de la chica. Y tal vez estaba intentando arreglar todo sacándola de su castillo, de la torre más alta, y devolverla a la sociedad. Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en un caballero, un príncipe de cuentos. No obstante, lo que pasó en la vida de ella y que no pasa en los cuentos, es precisamente que ambos se conocían. Sabían de la existencia del otro desde sus tiernos ocho años. Y para alejar más lo ideal de la historia, Uchiha Sasuke había jugado a dos bandos durante casi un año.

"_¿Te das cuenta de que abandonó su boda, dejó a la chica en el altar, solo para poder rescatarlos?"_ se cuestionó. No había jugado prácticamente a dos bandos, porque él nunca había estado con Hinata solo por querer. Entonces miró el sofá: pequeño, lindo, _incómodo._ No podía creer que habían discutido por quién había dormido o no en el sillón. Y a pesar de que era él quien quería discutir con ella acerca de lo que había hecho —ella— en el pasado, todo había comenzado en aquel asiento. La Haruno sí había expresado que no quería volver a verle, pero ya que estaba ahí, pretendiendo llevarla a Tokio —porque no quería soñar de más y pensar que él quería volver con ella—, no le molestaba _para nada _compartir la cama. _Se_ dirigió hacia Daichi, quien reposaba en el objeto de la discordia tranquilamente, y se recostó a su lado, prestando atención a su respiración. _"Estúpida Sakura. No debiste haberle dicho eso"._

Mas le sabía tremendamente injusto ser la culpable de la jodida discusión. Él tenía la culpa porque no siguió sus deseos. Claro, si solo se hubiera quedado dormido en el sillón, tal y como ella había expresado, nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Era Sasuke. Ni en todos sus años de noviazgo le había hecho caso, no tenía ningún motivo aparente como para comenzar a hacerlo en ese minuto. _"Já. Pero él comenzó con lo de _'Sí, te tuve que compartir con un imbécil'_. De hecho, él comenzó con toda esta mierda, hace un año"_.

La chica se sentó y tomó a su hijo entre sus manos. Lo alzó un poco, despacio, y lo sentó frente suyo. El bebé pareció bostezar y abrió suavemente sus ojos, antes de volver a cerrarlos y caer lentamente de lado. Su madre rió ante la dulzura que desprendía, según ella, y lo reacomodó. Esta vez Daichi comenzó a morder con sus encías su pequeña mano derecha.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con esto que siento aquí?— le preguntó al pequeño, tocando su pecho, donde se encuentra el corazón. Daichi volvió a dar un bostezo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con tu padre?

De pronto el pequeño comenzó a estornudar. Una vez y, cinco minutos más tarde, otras dos veces seguidas. Sakura comprobó la temperatura del pequeño Uchiha, asustándose con la pequeña diferencia que se contrastaba entre la piel de sus dedos y la de su suave frente. Probablemente no lo había notado antes, pero sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse rosadas. La chica no demoró en sacar de entre sus pertenencias un pequeño bolso que contenía diferentes artículos de primeros auxilios. Llevó el termómetro digital al oído y después del pitido de que el resultado ya estaba, la Haruno abrió mucho los ojos. Dos grados por sobre lo normal.

Mierda. Qué estúpida fue. ¿Cómo concibió la sola idea de dormir con la ventana abierta mientras Daichi, un recién nacido, iba a dormir con ella? Era la costumbre. El niño estornudó por cuarta vez al momento en que Sakura se levantaba para lavarse las manos y desinfectar el termómetro. Cuando ella volvió, su hijo perecía haberse quedado dormido.

—¡Qué pésima madre!— exclamó bajito, para no despertar al bebé, mientras lo acomodaba.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue intentar llamar a Sasuke. No una, sino dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces. No contestaba, como si su existencia se hubiese sublimado y de él más nada en este mundo. Y de pronto, una idea. Quizás la más brillante que se le pudo ocurrir en esa nube de preocupación: llamar a servicio a la habitación. Sabía que se montarían cargos extra por ello, pero el Uchiha debía conocer los riesgos de dejarla sola en caso de emergencia. Entonces presionó el botón que la comunicaba con recepción y alegó que necesitaba urgentemente un botones.

Apenas el encargado llegó, y la chica le dijo para qué lo quería, él opuso resistencia. La farmacia más cercana se encontraba a cinco calles y, estando en su turno, él no podía salir del hotel, a menos que fuera para recibir a los futuros huéspedes. No quiso sobornarlo por lo que apeló a su humanidad. ¡Y cielos, qué duro era! No obstante, cedió por una pequeña propina.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesita, señorita?

—Un aspirador nasal y suero fisiológico.

El botones la miró con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que Sakura le extendía el dinero suficiente para ambas cosas.

—Bien—articuló, exagerando la «e»—, veré que puedo hacer.

El chico giró sobre sus talones y, antes de poder irse, encontró a otro hombre en el umbral de la puerta, quien recién había llegado. El botones no hizo tiempo y apresuró el paso para hacer el encargo.

—Nos vamos— articuló apenas se vio acompañado solamente por Sakura. Hizo ademán de salir, quedándose quieto al estar de costado. La miró fijo; no se movía.

—Claro que no. Acabo de enviar a un botones a la farmacia, a por un par de cosas para que Daichi se recupere— disminuyó la voz en las últimas palabras, casi en un susurro, empero Sasuke había logrado escucharle.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a la cama, donde descansaba su hijo—¿Para que se recupere de qué?

El niño estaba durmiendo, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y su respiración era errática. Sasuke se sentó a su lado, observando al pequeño como si no entendiese nada. Se volvió hacia la chica, aún sentado. La Haruno los miraba, aunque parecía estar distraída con sus pensamientos.

—Sakura— llamó, más que nada, para que le contestase. La aludida dio un respingo.

—Se constipó—murmuró nuevamente. Y nuevamente él le había escuchado, de manera clara.

Era una estupidez, quizás, pero ella se esperaba que le gritara. No es que fuera masoquista— aunque realmente parecía que lo era—, sin embargo, inmediatamente después de que hubo pronunciado el estado de Daichi, la Haruno empuñó fuerte sus manos, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, más que nada, apretándolos. Como si hubiese escuchado una explosión silenciosa. Sabía que Sasuke no era así de violento—tanto como para gritarle sin que ella se haya apasionado antes con la discusión—, sino que, tal vez, ella esperaba una reacción más propia de ella misma de parte de él. Sakura quería, inconscientemente, que el Uchiha le gritara para escuchar una voz, además de la propia, reprochándole.

Sin embargo, el chico se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir, y de que la chica pudiera preguntarle, él ordenó serio:

—Guarda tus cosas y las de Daichi; yo iré a por el botones, para conseguir las cosas que le pediste. Nos vemos a la salida del hotel en diez minutos.

Quería saber porqué él era capaz de actuar con tanta tranquilidad mientras ella casi mata a su bebé porque tiene el sistema inmune débil. La Haruno no se puso a gritar que era su culpa pues quería que él le gritara que así era. Mi-er-da. _"¿Por qué no lo hizo?"._ Y ahora, resulta, que ella le quería gritar a él. Sakura se sentó al momento en que sintió que sus ideas pesaban más que su cuerpo.

Qué más daba. Lo importante en ese momento era cuidar bien de su hijo. Y amamantarlo… _demasiado_.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, no lo puedo creer!— exclamó con el poco aliento que albergaba. Se cubrió la boca como acto relejo y miró a su marido, quien yacía inmutable, de pie a solo unos metros de ella—. ¿Dejó la boda para ir con Sakura?<p>

Había transcurrido cerca de una hora desde que se inició el alboroto en la iglesia. Los Hyūga se habían retirado casi de inmediato del lugar y sin hacer mayor escándalo, mientras que, poco a poco, los invitados comenzaban a irse, decepcionados porque no hubo boda, y aún más, porque no hubo otro evento desafortunado para exagerar más la situación.

Era muy tarde y, de las personas que esperaban ver una linda boda —o por lo menos, que se habría realizado una—, solo quedaban los Uchiha, Ino y Naruto. Ya cuando se hubo tranquilizado el lugar, el matrimonio Uchiha se acercó a Naruto, quien conversaba con Ino algo relacionado con el tema, para preguntarle lo que sabía. La mujer fue quien le preguntó, llena de preocupación y gentileza, al rubio sobre el paradero de su hijo.

Uchiha Mikoto pensaba que su hijo aún estaba en Tokio; que se había arrepentido a último momento de la boda y se había escondido en el departamento de Naruto para embriagarse al igual que unas noches atrás— y le preocupaba horriblemente no saber porqué su hijo estaba bebiendo tanto—, no que iba a viajar otra ciudad.

A propósito, ¿a dónde se había mudado Sakura? Le parecía recordar que en el coche de Sasuke habían boletas de la autopista de Nishiseto. Es decir que su Sasuke no sólo había viajado hasta otra ciudad, sino que también, a otra región de Japón.

La mujer tembló cuando el Uzumaki respondió afirmativamente. No le preocupaba si hubiese sido en otra situación, mas ahora, que estaba segura que había 'algo' detrás de todo… tenía motivos más que suficientes como para desmayarse en ese minuto. Además de ese leve presentimiento, Sasuke salió sin su coche y documentos, que dejó tirados en su mesita de noche. Entonces, había el doble de motivos para que la señora Uchiha estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

Sí, le gustaba el hecho de que su hijo haya escapado de la boda si Hinata— la dulce chica, según ella— no le gustaba. Y hasta entendía que si estaba con la Hyūga era por querer olvidar a Sakura. Sin embargo, también creía que lo que le hizo a la heredera fue horriblemente malo, y después hablarían de eso. El propósito le parecía encantador para ser Sasuke, pues ella creía que por siempre, él sería lo menos romántico del mundo; pero, joder, estaba transpirando de lo preocupada que estaba. Y sabía que Fugaku también.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó el líder Uchiha, con los brazos cruzados.

Ino y Naruto dudaron un momento. No sabían si era correcto decirle al matrimonio que ya eran abuelos, que el hijo de Sakura era de Sasuke y no de un novio que ella haya tenido. Porque en realidad, sabían que Mikoto estaba a una palabra del colapso, que Fugaku se iba a enojar y que Itachi, quien recién se incorporaba, tendría que aplacar las emociones de sus padres hasta el regreso de su hermano.

—Porque— comenzó el rubio, buscando en la mirada de Ino alguna respuesta. La chica, igual de confundida que él, asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera. Sasuke se demoraría un par de días en regresar y, para ese momento, la tormenta debería haberse calmado un poco—… porque el hijo que esperaba Sakura es de él.

La señora Uchiha se desvaneció unos segundos en los brazos de su marido. Fugaku, sin embargo, no parecía enojado, ni siquiera molesto con la noticia. Claro está que no podía estar relajado, tampoco se lo esperaba, pero supo mantener la cordura sobre la situación. Itachi lucía levemente sorprendido en un principio pero luego borró esa expresión con una suave sonrisa.

—Madre— intervino su primogénito en cuanto la mujer recuperó el conocimiento—, Sasuke no deseaba casarse; lo hacía por la empresa, por la familia.

—¿Tú sabías sobre esto, Itachi?— preguntó la pelinegra, posando su mano a la altura de su pecho. El aludido asintió con la cabeza—. ¡No puede ser, Fugaku! ¿Qué sucede con nuestros hijos, qué hemos hecho mal? Ya no confían en nosotros— se quejó con tristeza mirándolo, mientras que su marido parecía concentrado en las palabras de su hijo.

—Él sigue amando a Sakura— añadió tras el tenso silencio que se formuló después del lamento de su madre.

—¿Te lo ha dicho o sólo es un pretexto para que la noticia del bebé no suene como un error de Sasuke?— inquirió nerviosa.

—No, no me lo ha dicho, pero ha estado bebiendo mucho. Lo sorprendí la noche anterior y supe que, hasta para él, la boda era demasiado.

—Sasuke se hubiese casado si no sintiera nada por nadie— afirmó Naruto, volviendo a ser partícipe de la conversación—. Lo conozco, es mi mejor amigo. Y también sé que no ha sido capaz de olvidar a Sakura; no es que lo haya dicho en palabras, pero todo lo que hace lo delata.

La mujer suspiró después de un rato y retomó con voz gentil—Bien. Gracias, Naruto. Buenas noches a ambos.

Seguido de una pequeña despedida, el matrimonio salió del lugar. Itachi se quedó unos minutos más para poder agradecerle a Naruto la colaboración con el plan de su hermano y despedirse de ambos chicos. Entonces, se retiró en dirección al coche de su padre.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya estaban en casa.

El hijo mayor de los Uchiha iba caminando por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, cuando una conversación lo detuvo. Normalmente no le interesaba nada sobre Madara, no obstante, en ese momento, lo que decía era bastante serio.

—Vas a ir a ese maldito hotel y te llevarás a esa niñita tonta junto a su bebé. No escatimes en la fuerza que utilices… se lo merece.

* * *

><p>La verdad, iba a subir este capítulo el día 8, para que sean cuatro meses exactos desde que dejé de actualizar. Pero, la tentación me pudo y aquí está.<p>

Ha pasado... mucho tiempo. Lo sé. Lamento mucho la espera, pero tuve un _lapsus_ horrible. Creo que ya había olvidado hasta de qué se trataba la historia y todo.

Como sea, espero que, como es enero, pueda tener tiempo suficiente para hacer _updates_ semanales. Y... ¡Jesús! La portada. Tengo una idea clara, pero no tengo disponible mi tableta digitalizadora :'(.

Bieen... volviendo a lo importante, el capítulo. Aunque me ha costado horrores escribirlo, estoy feliz con el resultado (quizás porque la "pesadilla" terminó :P). Leí parte de un mensaje privado de Hinata Weasley y me detuve toda esta tarde para revisar las nuevas reglas ortográficas que, nuestra queridísima RAE, cambió (ehm... hace dos años). Es injusto, yo pensaba que lo tenía dominado y ¡BAM! ahí están de nuevo.

La primera escena quise que fuera más cotidiana, por eso hice que Daichi se enfermara. Me pareció muy _Aww :3_ que Sakura cuidara de su bebé y Sasuke se hiciera cargo de buscar las cosas, pero ese es mi criterio. Ahora, sé que la pelea es estúpida, pero, ¿qué discusión no es estúpida? Y ahí fue Sakura, dándole vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, esta vez intentó culpar al Uchiha: punto para ella.

Y mientras tanto, su familia se entera de qué sucedió con él en realidad. No tengo idea si quedaron en el personaje; verán, ayer me dediqué a leer sobre sus personalidades y esto, como quedó, fue lo que más me convenció según su perfil.

Finalmente está la conversación de Madara. Es decir, lo que dijo él. Jaja es muy... mafioso. Supongo.

Lo último que me queda por decir es que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas :D

Saludoos!


	20. XX

XX

Observó la hora por segunda vez en el tablero de su motocicleta. Había estado toda la noche y la mañana siguiente a la boda conduciendo y se alegraba de que, en la siguiente calle, se encontrara el hotel en el que la chica se estaba escondiendo. Dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, rio de malicia por la situación. Existían dos enormes diferencias entre él y Sasori; la primera, y la cual creía hasta hace unos meses una semejanza entre ambos, es que él no perdía su tiempo con niñitas estúpidas, y la segunda era el motivo por el que se carcajeó anteriormente: él hacía bien su trabajo. Realmente admiraba a Sasori como artista y persona, sin embargo, admitía que, a través de la decepción que le causó el fracaso de la misión del chico pelirrojo, él supo encontrar la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien. Ser comparado con ese alguien que respetaba tanto y finalmente que todos se dieran cuenta, como lo había hecho recientemente él mismo, de que era el mejor. Se reía porque por fin iba a demostrar que hacía mejor las cosas que el marionetista. Que su compañero pelirrojo fue lo suficientemente imbécil como para creer que su misión había terminado al momento en que él y Sakura pisaron el modesto pueblo de Uchiko.

Aceleró aun estando cerca de su destino pues el deseo de enseñarle su triunfo a Sasori le carcomía. El plan que había trazado era tan perfecto que no había posibilidad de error por lo que, si Madara no le daba un aumento después de esto, él mismo iba amordazarlo y lanzarlo por un risco. Tal como imaginaba iba a ser el destino de la Haruno, de no ser porque el viejo Uchiha le había ordenado que no lo hiciera todavía debido a que quería hacer "algo" antes. Si la chica y el asunto le interesaran un poco más habría preguntado por el sospechoso "algo", sin embargo, lo que le ocurriera después a ella no era su asunto.

Aparcó su moto en la vereda inmediata y entró al hotel. Se acercó a la recepcionista y sin siquiera saludar se precipitó a preguntar por Haruno Sakura. La mujer, molesta con la actitud, negó objetando que la empresa no dejaba que se revelara información de sus hospedados. Entonces, un poco irritado, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y marcó al último número con el que habló. Se alejó de la molesta recepcionista y de todo ser vivo u objeto capaz de escuchar su conversación. Su interlocutor respondió al primer pitido.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Dime dónde mierda se hospedan, _uhn_.

—Ya te lo dije —señaló con fastidio—, en el hotel…

—¡Eso ya lo sé, uhn!— interrumpió gruñendo, evidentemente molesto.

—¿Entonces?

—La habitación.

La conversación cesó un momento. Escuchó cómo tapaba con su mano el micrófono del teléfono y el atisbo de una voz, aparentemente masculina, al otro lado de la línea. Rodó los ojos e hizo un sonido nasal. Lo inquietaba, le sacaba de quicio; si no estuvieran trabajando juntos… Oh, maldito intento de ser humano. Maldecía cada segundo de espera.

—Ciento ocho. Dile a la recepcionista que eres amigo de Sakura y que es una visita sorpresa— retomó el otro hablando más bajo de lo normal, sin abandonar su desagradable tono mandón.

—Cállate, sé cómo hacerlo.

—Maldi…—Terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera terminar.

¿Para qué querría que la recepcionista supiera que iba a ver a la chica pelirrosada? Ya era bastante sospechoso por solo haber preguntado en qué habitación se encontraba. La mujer ya conocía su cara y si Haruno Sakura desaparecía, él era el primero en entrar a la lista de personas por investigar. Mierda, el plan se desmoronaba. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Suspiró pesado. Podía infiltrarse en la suite ciento ocho confundiéndose entre las maletas que cargaba el carrito de botones o podía esperar a que ambos salieran del hotel y en un momento de descuido, llevarse a la chica. No sabía cuál de las dos ideas le gustaba menos.

Salió del edificio y encendió un cigarrillo. Al hotel entraban y salían un par de personas, nadie importante, nadie reconocible. No obstante, medio cigarrillo más tarde, un botones de paso apurado salió de la posada, hacia la izquierda. Pronto en su cabeza se formuló una tercera opción, quizás la más obvia y no por eso la menos efectiva. Siguió al botones hasta que ambos se hubieran encontrado en un callejón, entonces se acercó estrepitosamente a su oído y le ordenó desviar su ruta hacia su derecha, donde estaba el callizo. Sacó la pistola que cargaba en su cinturón y le ordenó al botones sacarse la ropa; éste, transpirando nerviosismo, obedeció. El chico agarró las ropas del empleado y, haciéndose con la cuerda que llevaba para atar a Sakura, lo amarró y amordazó. Se vistió con el uniforme y dejó sus prendas tiradas cerca del basurero, para luego caminar de regreso al hotel, encontrándose, antes de salir de la calleja, con un chico que caminaba en la dirección en la que el botones iba. Era alto y se parecía un poco a…

—Itachi— murmuró sonriendo de lado.

¿Ese era Sasuke? Por lo tanto la información que le había dado era la correcta. Rio para sus adentros. Qué fácil se le estaba dando.

Volvió al edificio, cuidando que la recepcionista no reconociera su rostro, y al estar en los elevadores, presionó el botón del décimo octavo piso, calculando que habían seis suites por planta. Cuando halló la habitación con los números que indicaban que era la correcta, sacó la llave maestra del botones y abrió lentamente la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí al adentrarse en el recinto.

—Te estaba esperando, Deidara.

* * *

><p>No sabía en qué minuto había logrado llegar hasta ahí. No; de hecho lo sabía: fue tan fácil como recibir una desconsiderada llamada de su tío, preguntándole si ya había cumplido con "eso", que el plazo de siete días se le estaba acabando; para que él saliera ligeramente apurado de su casa en dirección al apartamento de su chica. El punto es que no entendía por qué mierda le hacía caso a Madara y, no obstante, ahí estaba.<p>

Llamó a la puerta, deseando que ella sí saliera. Quería verla y se le acababa el tiempo. Si no quería que la audaz Sakura sospechara, lo mejor era cumplir con "aquello" en unos días más. Por lo pronto, Sasuke quería disfrutar de su compañía. Se abrió la entrada y su cabeza rosa se asomó tímidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados por la fuerte luz del pasillo. Al notar la presencia del Uchiha, abrió un poco más el paso, descubriendo su cuerpo enfundado en su empalagoso pijama. No dudó en bostezar y tallar su ojo derecho con pereza, mientras con el izquierdo luchaba por enfocar bien la imagen del hombre que tenía en frente. Una vez que pudo ver detalladamente su imagen, la cansada voz de la chica alteró la calma del edificio.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Sasuke?— preguntó en un suave murmullo casi ininteligible.

—Vine a verte— respondió dando un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, ella no se movió—. No quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad, Sakura?

—No, no es eso— se defendió con la misma voz cansada—. Solo que es tarde… son las cuatro de la mañana y es mi primer fin de semana libre en meses. Quería dormir toda la noche.

El Uchiha la contempló en el momento bastante largo, para ser ella, de silencio. Si había una cosa en el mundo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer en ese momento era volver a su casa. Y Sakura debía saberlo, pues de hacerle regresar, debía entonces creerla una loca porque él no iba a hacerlo. La chica ni siquiera debía estar considerando la idea, Sasuke sospechaba que se había quedado dormida con los ojos medio-abiertos y la postura rígida.

—Como sea, ya que estás acá… pasa— suspiró ella, entrando.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Sakura? Parecía que el sueño inhibía sus sentimientos —y no al revés, como el Uchiha esperaba. No es como que nunca la escuchara, pues él sabía que durante las últimas semanas su novia había estado cargada de trabajos y exámenes, mas era natural para Sasuke esperar un poco —_mucho_— más de emoción al verlo. Qué va, si se trataba de él. Es por eso que, elevando un poco más su ego, pasó dibujando una sonrisa autosuficiente, una mueca de "lo logré", muy a pesar de que lo que ocurrió era obvio.

La siguió hasta la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, donde ella caminó como gata sobre las sábanas, recostándose en su cama. Increíblemente Haruno Sakura había ignorado, casi por completo, su presencia. A pesar de estar un poco ofendido por ello, no sintió pena alguna a la hora de sacarse la ropa, exceptuando los bóxers, y acomodarse del otro lado de la cama cerrando los ojos. Definitivamente así no lo había imaginado. No era de esos hombres altamente pasionales ni mucho menos adicto al sexo, mas seguía siendo eso. _Hombre_. Tenía necesidades como cualquier otro, por mucho que su carácter orgulloso e indiferente no lo delatase sobre esto. Por otro lado, si quería que todo funcionara de la forma en la que él lo había planeado— de manera tal que Sakura jamás se diera cuenta de la verdad—, tenía que actuar rápido.

Quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo comenzar. Todas las veces anteriores se dieron de manera espontánea. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, así, todo funcionaba perfecto. Empero ahora estaba claro quién tenía intenciones de hacerlo y quién ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Y por ningún motivo iba a acercarse a ella para besarla ni nada. Demonios, no. Rio de arrogancia por la sola idea. Eso sería tan patético, tan… Naruto. En cambio, y si lo pensaba un poco, de ser un poco más como su amigo, él estaría follando. Sasuke rodó los ojos y respiró profundo, despejando su mente de _lo último_. ¿En qué minuto comenzó a imaginar una escena porno del Uzumaki con quién-sea? Antes de que las cosas se pusieran en realidad perturbadoras, hizo lo que pudo para olvidar.

Descansando sobre su espalda, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue mirar el techo. A once minutos de su arribo, por fin comenzaba a acontecer algo interesante. Algo que hizo que desviara sus ojos del cielo de la habitación, frunciendo el entrecejo, hacia la derecha. Sakura se estaba moviendo demasiado. Cambió desde su posición fetal mirando a la pared hasta ponerse boca arriba. El Uchiha sintió cómo tragaba saliva y se arropaba más, producto del frío invernal. Entonces la Haruno, dado unos segundos e incómoda con la forma en que se había recostado, volteó hasta apoyar su cara en la almohada. Ella no estaba durmiendo, estaba fingiendo que lo hacía. Estaba siendo muy violenta como para estar durmiendo. La chica nuevamente se apoyó en su espalda y, seguido de respirar pesado, se sentó bruscamente, llevándose todo el edredón.

—Ya no puedo dormir— se quejó, intentando hacer sentir culpable al Uchiha, claramente fracasando.

El chico pelinegro llevó ambas manos atrás de su cabeza aún recostado, e hizo como si no escuchó nada. Ella leyó rápidamente a Sasuke y bufó.

—¿Estás molesta?— entonó de manera burlona. La aludida enarcó una ceja, todavía mirándolo.

—Tengo mis motivos para estarlo, ¿no crees?

—¿Y cuáles serían…?— cuestionó incorporándose. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta tenerlo justo a su lado.

Sasuke observó la silueta de la chica, intentando adivinar dónde estaba cada cosa. En el momento que confirmó que estaba enfadada, un gran "por qué" se dibujó en su mente. No había hecho nada malo según él, joder.

—No me llamaste en toda la semana —pronunció, dudando al principio.

Sakura se tiró con pesadez sobre el colchón, mirando al techo, mientras era observada por el Uchiha.

—Pensé que ibas a necesitar tiempo para estudiar —se justificó con voz plana.

—Sí —concedió ella, devolviendo su vista al chico que yacía sentado, ahora sin mirarla—, pero eso no significa que no quisiera una llamada ocasional. También tengo vida y eres parte de ella.

Al escuchar eso, el chico se volvió. Era un completo error pensar que Sasuke, en ese momento, no sintió ganas de enviar todo a la mierda. A Madara, la compañía, su familia. Incluso a Sakura. Es decir, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿lo último lo había dicho ella?

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste tú?— inquirió serio.

—¡Porque estaba estudiando!—objetó sin paciencia, como si fuera evidente. Suspiró y afirmó decepcionada—. Ya no hago ese tipo de cosas… pensé que podías ser más romántico…

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, incrédulo. No llevaban un par de días juntos, tampoco una insignificante cantidad de meses. Estaban a punto de cumplir cinco años de relación y no podía creer que Sakura aún esperara un gesto como ese de su parte. De ninguna manera. Él podía estar ahí para cuidarla, ayudarle y ocasionalmente demostrar que sentía cosas por ella, mas no era posible que después de tanto tiempo ella no supiera que _ese_ tipo de detalles no eran propios de él.

_Suficiente._

Se destapó y se levantó de la cama en busca de su ropa. Tal vez no era motivo como para irse o para liquidar todas sus ganas de verla, sin embargo, sentía incomodidad de sobra como para estar ahí. Al momento de llegar, y por culpa de Madara, ya estaba bastante molesto; si le sumaba lo fastidiosa que llegaba a ser la Haruno con sus deseos raros igual le sabía a obvio su decisión. Recogió su camisa del suelo y deslizó la tela por su brazo izquierdo cuando, por curiosidad, miró a la chica. Estaba sentada, observándole atentamente. No necesitaba luz ni ser adivino para saber exactamente qué expresión se dibujaba en su rostro. Terminó de ponerse la camisa y buscó con el pie sus pantalones tejanos. Se agachó, los recogió y, al estar derecho nuevamente, encontró a la chica al borde de la cama, apoyada en sus rodillas. Bufó al ser descubierta y exhaló, posteriormente, dándose por vencida.

—Sasuke— llamó bajito. Aquella singular sensación le avisó que había captado su atención—, no te vayas…

Avanzó hasta que sintió que llegó al límite del colchón. El aludido quedó expectante, sin fijar el botón de su pantalón en su lugar.

—Por favor— rogó al notar que no hizo nada más. Entonces, agregó—. Tuve una mala semana, eso es todo. No te vayas, quiero estar contigo.

Haló débilmente de su puño derecho, haciendo que se volteara. Sasuke se acercó tanto y tan rápido que ella sintió vértigo. Mas se quedó ahí, quieto. Y ella no podía parar de pensar en lo idiota que estaba siendo él, por no abrazarla en ese mismo momento; en vez de eso estaban a centímetros —o más bien, milímetros— el uno del otro y no hacían nada por llevar esa cifra a cero.

El Uchiha había estado jugando y ganó. Lo corroboró al ver la suavemente torcida línea que se dibujaba en su boca. Quizás sí se iba a ir. Probablemente, en algún momento, se hartó de ella empero una parte de él buscaba que le suplicase. Lo había logrado de una manera tan estúpida y obvia que la chica se golpeó mentalmente. Y para colmo se quedaba ahí quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola a través de la oscuridad, haciendo que su fresca respiración se encontrara con la sutil piel de su rostro.

Gruñó ante los labios femeninos. No sentía todo el tiempo que la tenía sometida por lo que le agradaban esos momentos de dominancia masculina. La Haruno hace bastante había dejado de ser su fanática y era capaz de decirle al chico las cosas que sentía y cómo las sentía, aunque si se pasaba de la raya muchas veces terminaba intentando conciliar la situación. Como era en ese momento. Entonces él se acercó más, hasta casi rozar sus labios y, antes de que pudiera retroceder, ella había enlazado sus brazos al varonil cuello, evitando que se tratase de otro de sus juegos en los que pierde. Y ella prosiguió; no besó, no mordió. La chica estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él había hecho minutos atrás, solo que más cerca. Tan cerca que resultaba inverosímil que existiera una unidad de medida para su distancia.

Guiado por el deseo de retomar el poder, Sasuke se acercó para besar. Refunfuñó cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y retrocedió en la misma proporción en la que él se arrimó. Intentó por segunda vez, casi de inmediato, para que estuviera desprevenida; sin embargo, ocurrió lo mismo.

—Sakura, no te hagas la difícil— susurró a su oído, un poco irritado.

Ella tembló y el Uchiha ciñó su cadera, impidiendo que se moviera ni intentara nada. Apoyó su rodilla en el borde del colchón y comenzó a avanzar hasta hacer que la chica se recostase nuevamente, y ella, en la medida que avanzaban, deslizaba sus manos desde el cuello hasta su torso, desabotonando la camisa de él fastidiosamente despacio. Encima de ella, se acercó para acariciar sus labios con los femeninos. Sabía que era extraño ir tan lento, pero la chica había comenzado; solo estaba haciéndole pagar. Entendió que la Haruno estaba impaciente porque le dio una mordida agradable en el labio inferior, anhelando más acción. Y no necesitó más señales que ésa. Sasuke se acercó nuevamente en un beso vehemente, que asustó y encantó a Sakura en partes iguales. Se deshizo de su camisa en lo que duraba el encuentro de sus labios mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el oscuro cabello.

Lo cierto era que esa vez había terminado mil veces mejor de lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

Al salir del hotel Sasuke solo sabía pensar en que ya se les estaba haciendo muy tarde para salir de la ciudad. A esa hora lo más probable era que un empleado de Madara les estuviera pisando los pies. Podía regresar y decirle a Sakura que ya era hora de partir, pero ella estaba exagerando la situación. Y el Uchiha tenía orgullo, no iba a regresar tan pronto.

Por eso y para no perder el tiempo, se hizo camino hasta la estación de trenes. Prefería no arriesgarse a comprobar que sus presentimientos estaban en lo correcto, pues ese sería el fin del viaje de rescate. Con el fin de evitar a toda costa que eso ocurriera, Sasuke compró boletos para el próximo tren a Tokio, que salía en una hora e instantáneamente, un cronómetro invisible comenzó su cuenta atrás. El salir de ese lugar era perentorio; para ella y para Daichi. Y solo por ellos él asumía el peligro que ese viaje le significaba.

* * *

><p>Para quienes me leen,<p>

Seguramente esto no se lee ni se escucha como quién ha estado escribiendo los veinte capítulos anteriores, mas soy yo. Ha pasado largo tiempo y con él un par de cosas que me han impedido publicar este capítulo, que estaba listo hace un mes. Si notan que los capítulos van mejorando en cuanto a calidad, la culpable es mi beta Hinata Weasley, quién me va a ayudar a terminar este fic (Y que testeó el anterior pero se me olvidó darle los créditos). Perdonen pero no podré darles respuesta inmediata a sus reviews, si es que dejan alguno. Tengo casi terminado el próximo capítulo y mi deseo es subirlo en poco tiempo.

Gracias de todas maneras por sus reviews y favoritos... y por esperar el update :D

_P.D: la última escena corresponde a un flashback y, los últimos dos párrafos a la situación actual (¿no se notó? D:)_


	21. XXI

XXI

Deidara debía admitir que se sentía levemente impresionado. Pero no lo haría en voz alta, eso sería ridículo.

Con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas e intentando que la situación no lo dominara, el rubio sacó su arma tomando tiempo que no tenía para inventar un plan perfecto. Giró sobre sus talones lentamente y al estar frente a la puerta y su perseguidor ya había logrado pensar en algo. Decidió que sería de la manera rápida y se alegraba de que nadie supiera de este tonto e insignificante accidente.

Apuntó sin dudar al cazador. Sabía que a pesar de que aún tenía que terminar su trabajo no podía darse el lujo de quedarse unos minutos a hablar. No obstante, no podía irse sin antes saber de quién se trataba y por qué le perseguía. Ese fue el motivo por el cual el artista se limitó a apuntar y no disparar; estaba dispuesto a retrasar el secuestro para deleitarse con un primer plato de sadismo.

El reloj que se acomodaba en el dintel de la puerta anunciaba, por lo poco que lograba ver, que había pasado una hora y cinco minutos desde su arribo. Si todo funcionaba bien en ocho minutos el individuo que estaba justo debajo del objeto de las manecillas estaría muerto. Suponía que ese sería tiempo suficiente para saber de quién se trataba y qué objetivo perseguía, además de torturarlo y asesinarlo los últimos dos minutos para borrar la evidencia en sesenta segundos y desaparecer de ahí. Podía hacer que pareciera un suicidio si dejaba su arma y se las arreglaría después para amenazar a Sakura y hacer todo de manera óptima.

Desde el otro lado y ajeno a los pensamientos del rubio, la silueta pareció no inmutarse con el arma que la señalaba. De hecho ni se movió, exasperando al artista. La poca luz que le aportaba la ventana próxima logró que se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un chico alto, de piel nívea y cabellos oscuros. Le miraba serio, de una manera casi perturbadora. Obviando las increíbles similitudes, no se trataba de un Uchiha. Entonces Deidara rio para sus adentros, asegurándose la victoria al pronunciar su nombre.

—Sai.

Como si se hubiese tratado de una señal, el aludido se adelantó un par de pasos hasta que su rostro fue despojado de la oscura y etérea manta que le cubría. Efectivamente se trataba del antipático chico que trabajaba junto al rubio en el museo. Mientras el artista de las esculturas sentía cómo el alivio se apoderaba de su ser, bajó el arma lentamente. Si bien no había retrocedido ante su decisión de asesinar al enemigo, sabía que Sai no era más que un artista de irrisoria importancia, a veces enfermizo y de poca fuerza aparente. Su presencia no significaba una amenaza inmediata.

Acto seguido el moreno sonrió.

—Qué bueno es haberte atrapado, Deidara —cortó con su voz el silencio imperante.

—¿Atraparme? —se rio fuerte, haciendo burla de las palabras de su acompañante— La organización para la que trabajas fue sobornada por Akatsuki. No hay nada que puedas hacer en nombre de Raíz.

Lo cierto es que el rubio artista sabía que Sai no era un hombre de fiar. Desde el primer minuto le pareció sospechoso y realmente le molestaba que Madara lo hubiera contratado. El viejo Uchiha lo quiso trabajando para el museo porque así las probabilidades de ser descubiertos serían menores. Él estaba al tanto de que el joven moreno pertenecía a Raíz, organización secreta que recorría todo Japón y que perseguía personas a sueldo, y que si bien el arte era su gran pasión, era ante todo un agente. Para evitarse problemas, Madara compró su posible persecución al gremio, de manera tal que no aceptaran ningún trabajo relacionado con Akatsuki. Así se aseguró de no ser perseguidos por Raíz y que la policía no sospechara de la reducida cantidad de artistas que exhibían ahí.

Sintiéndose ganador, el rubio dio un paso adelante en ademán de querer irse de la habitación; le iba a perdonar la vida por ser tan idiota. Era un evento inédito, Deidara terminaba lo que se proponía, empero el moreno no era más que una rata inútil. No podía hacer nada. Cuando iba a dar su segundo paso, Sai lo detuvo asegurando su postura.

—Siento decirte que no vengo en nombre de Raíz —señaló esta vez serio, ganándose la atención de su oyente—. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

Deidara volvió a reír.

—¿Y qué se supone que harás tú?

—Nada especial —solucionó con sencillez—, solo hacer que pierdas tu tiempo.

El tenso silencio que se formuló fue interrumpido por el rechinar de los dientes del artista de las esculturas. No se lo esperaba. Preveía alguna estupidez como que le intentara esposar o quizá que comenzaran una pelea; algo que le tomara un poco más de trabajo a Sai. El rubio, encendido por lo estúpido que le había hecho ver, cortó la distancia entre ellos intentando asestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda al tiempo que le maldecía en voz alta. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el chico de cabellos negros ya había detenido la mano empuñada de su acompañante en el aire a milímetros de alcanzar su cara.

—Esta es la habitación que registró Sasuke a nombre de Naruto, sin embargo, lo hizo para despistar a quien siguiera los movimientos de la tarjeta bancaria de su amigo. Bastante inteligente, ¿no? —reconoció Sai, irritando al rubio—. En este hotel hay doscientas veinte habitaciones, incluyendo la suite presidencial. Te queda por revisar doscientas diecinueve habitaciones, si es que no la encuentras antes.

El artista de las esculturas tiró para que el moreno le soltase.

—O probablemente ya se ha ido en todo este tiempo que te tuve retenido —agregó sonriendo. Sai sacó su teléfono celular enseñándole el registro de llamadas. Deidara miró confundido y lo siguiente que dijo el moreno lo enfureció aún más—. Espero que llegue la policía antes de que encuentres a Sakura.

Chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo su suerte. Airado atrapó a su acompañante contra la pared, agarrando su cuello con el antebrazo y haciendo que los pies del moreno quedaran a un par de centímetros del suelo. Los azules ojos miraban enrabiados los inexpresivos negros. El rubio tensó su agarre y su compañero se quejó bajito.

—Maldito seas —articuló en un oscuro y resentido susurro, seguido de una risilla macabra y su respiración errática—. ¿Para qué mierda estás aquí?

—Ya… t-te lo dije —respondió con dificultad—, para… detenerte.

Esa fue la sentencia de Sai. El rubio le soltó sacando su pistola y el silenciador. Deidara quería conocer el propósito que perseguía con detenerlo y sabía que insistir en la pregunta sería contraproducente. Como agente, el moreno hacía buen trabajo; como persona que ama su vida, no tanto. Mientras unía el silenciador al arma, los azules ojos buscaron la expresión de su acompañante. Esperaba un poco de miedo en su rostro mas encontró lo mismo de siempre; una línea recta que surcaba su rostro, justo debajo de la nariz, y ojos displicentes. Sai masajeaba suavemente su garganta, señal de que el agarre había sido fuerte.

En la ciudad de Matsuyama todo había acontecido de manera normal en esa calurosa mañana de verano. Por las calles el tráfico estaba relativamente despejado y los peatones caminaban con tranquilidad por las veredas.

Hasta que el silencio matinal se quebró por las alarmas de los coches de policía y la ambulancia que se dirigían al mejor hotel de la ciudad, y la gente, conmocionada y curiosa, se juntaba fuera del edificio para saber qué había pasado. Rápidamente dos paramédicos antecedidos por el primer grupo de agentes de policía se adentraron en el hotel, mientras que el segundo bloque de uniformados cerraba el perímetro y mantenía a los curiosos a raya. Así y sucesivamente comenzaron a llegar más coches de policías que entraban al edificio como refuerzo.

Sasuke dobló en la esquina regresando al hotel, cuando la ambulancia giró en dirección al mismo lugar. Observó a la multitud aglomerada a los pies del edificio y algunos oficiales fuera de él, mientras otros debían estar revisando el lugar. El Uchiha se tensó y comenzó a correr en el mismo segundo en que el vehículo del hospital curvaba su camino. Era la recreación más fiel de alguna pesadilla que Sasuke hubiera tenido sobre cómo Daichi y Sakura fueron secuestrados. Corría y sentía cómo su corazón latía con algo parecido al miedo; hubiera querido despertar en el mismo minuto en que giró en la esquina, cuando contempló la entrada del hotel lleno de gente y junto a él, en la calle, aparecía una ambulancia a toda velocidad y se detenía en la vereda frente al edificio, pero en el minuto en que comenzó a correr se dio cuenta de que no era, ni de lejos, una pesadilla. Era horriblemente real.

"¿Ya habían llegado? Era demasiado temprano o quizás él se había demorado mucho en la estación de trenes y la farmacia. Revisó la hora; no le había tomado más de quince minutos. Siempre existía la probabilidad de que esa hubiese sido una simple —sádica y molesta— coincidencia. Sasuke frunció el ceño violentamente a punto de darse una reprimenda mental debido a lo absurdo de su último pensamiento; es decir, ¿cuántas veces en la vida van a concordar en un mismo hotel dos o más tragedias?"Mierda, los subestimó. Al principio no había entendido la presencia de los paramédicos en el lugar. Los policías debían estar persiguiendo a Akatsuki mas el hospital estaba, aparentemente, injustificado.

En un rápida conclusión, Sasuke ya se encontraba entre la muchedumbre, abriéndose paso sin dejar atrás la bolsa con los pedidos de Sakura y los boletos para el tren en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Una ambulancia no se iba a presentar por un recién nacido con un resfriado reciente; si estaban allí era porque había un accidentado. Probablemente habían encontrado a la Haruno y a Daichi en la habitación y le habían disparado a ella. O tal vez a ambos. El pelinegro empuñó la mano, apretando la bolsa. Y aunque no los hubiesen asesinado, algo terrible había pasado y no existían otras personas en ese hotel a las que estuvieran siguiendo, según él.

Cuando la despeinada y oscura cabeza estuvo al frente de la cinta, intentó cruzarla, pero un oficial se acercó a él haciéndole retroceder.

—Está prohibido el paso —pronunció de manera mecánica, casi como un robot. Ante el gesto de inconformismo del hombre pelinegro, completó:—. No queremos que entorpezca nuestro trabajo la gente curiosa.

—Me estoy hospedando aquí —arguyó Sasuke con deje de inquietud—, mi pareja e hijo también. Déjame pasar.

El policía se quedó en silencio meditando la situación mientras Sasuke lo asesinaba con la mirada por pensárselo tanto. Había una mujer, un bebé y un psicópata de Madara dentro, no había mucho que considerar; sin embargo, el silencio pausaba las manecillas del reloj y el pelinegro se tensaba cada vez más. Pasados uno segundos el agente volvió la vista al joven, quien estaba impaciente por respuesta, y negó con la cabeza.

—Hay alguien muy peligroso dentro y mis superiores indicaron que nadie puede entrar o salir del hotel. Debe guardar calma, la policía ya está aquí.

El Uchiha gruñó. Ante el obtuso comentario del policía quiso golpearle, mas eso haría que sus problemas fueran en aumento. ¿Cómo se suponía que se quedaría tranquilo? Ni siquiera sabía si en realidad los habían atacado y estaba seguro de que, si no fue así, pronto lo sería. Buscó rápidamente entre sus ropas su teléfono celular. Encontró entre ellas su cartera, un poco de dinero suelto y los boletos del tren.

El móvil de Sasuke vibró en la mesita de noche de la habitación doscientos tres. Sakura salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, mientras su hijo dormía profundamente con las mejillas aún arreboladas. Al observar que el teléfono oscilaba en la mesilla se acercó a curiosear. Sujetó con su mano izquierda su toalla, a la altura del pecho, y con la otra agarró el móvil y vio que el hermano mayor de los Uchiha era quien llamaba. Como sabía que a Sasuke no le iba a gustar que ella husmeara en su teléfono dudó un momento, mas recordó que Itachi siempre estaba preocupado por su hermano por lo que decidió atender, más que nada, por cortesía.

—¿Sasuke? —pronunció con la rareza de que le hayan contestado.

—No —rio ella con nerviosismo contra el micrófono—, soy Sakura. Sasuke fue a la farmacia a por cosas que le pedí; debe estar cerca.

Itachi permaneció en silencio un momento.

La chica atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana y observó a la calle. Frunció el entrecejo al ver al gentío acopiado ahí y se asustó al reparar en la policía y la ambulancia. Dio pasos confundidos hasta la cama, encontrándose con su hijo. Daichi abrió pesadamente los ojos y bostezó. La chica lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a tambalear el pie contra el piso de la habitación.

Así que tenía razón. Ese era el motivo por el cual el Uchiha estaba tan apurado por salir de Uchiko y después de esa ciudad, el porqué había registrado dos habitaciones y pagaba la mitad de los gastos con la tarjeta de Naruto. En el momento que la chica lo había dicho no pensaba que fuese tan cierto como que la policía estaba, precisamente en ese minuto, fuera del hotel. Ella creía que tal vez a su familia no le gustaba la idea de que haya escapado de la boda para buscar a su ex novia al otro lado de Japón y que por ese motivo estaban siguiendo sus movimientos, para estar seguros de que era ese viaje lo que hacía y que se encontraba bien, pues era obvio que él no iba a llamar a sus padres por nada menor a una emergencia.

Mas aparentemente se equivocaba en la mitad. Estaba ocurriendo algo mil veces más inicuo, fuera de cualquier situación que ella pudo haber imaginado. Se preguntaba si era normal sentirse tan nerviosa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Daichi. Demonios, sí. Lo era porque, a pesar de no estar al tanto de qué estaba ocurriendo, sabía que estaba relacionado con ella. Algo le iba a pasar a ella. Y se sentía aun peor estar arrastrando a su hijo a la situación.

Ratificando sus conclusiones, el hermano mayor habló.

—Sakura, es imperativo que estés siempre cerca de Sasuke.

En un suspiro que acabó con todo su aire, la chica comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? El menor de los Uchiha no estaba ahí con ella y como si fuera poco, la policía estaba en el lugar. Probablemente debería sentirse un poco más tranquila por la presencia de los uniformados, pero ella no hacía más que estar sentada en la cama abrazando a Daichi y tiritar de los nervios.

Se produjo una pausa en la conversación dadas las palabras del chico. La Haruno se quedó en blanco, mirando al vacío, intentando respirar. Había olvidado por completo inspirar y no podía permitirse un desmayo en ese minuto. Rasguñó con poca fuerza su pierna desnuda y volvió a ser consciente de la realidad. Entendía que no podía estar tranquila por lo obvio pero debía pensar con calma por lo menos un segundo para lograr hacer algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Itachi? —suplicó saber.

Empero la respuesta no llegó desde la voz del aludido, sino de la puerta de la habitación que se abría lentamente.


	22. XXII

XXII

—Esta junta es para determinar el futuro de las empresas Uchiha —comenzó Fugaku en la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones.

Ante las palabras del jefe y dueño de la marca, todos los empleados quedaron helados y en silencio. Era obvio que algo malo iba a ocurrir después de que Sasuke, de manera muy egoísta, había decidido irse unos días de vacaciones después de abandonar a su novia en el altar. O eso les habían dicho a ellos. El punto era que el apellido Uchiha se venía abajo y el jovencito no asomaba la nariz ni por si acaso. Pero ahí estaba el padre, dando la cara y trabajando el triple para evitar que el disgusto que sentían ahora todos por su hijo se amplificara aún más.

—Nos declararemos en quiebra —señaló ante el silencio Madara, muy tranquilo dos puestos a la derecha de Fugaku.

—Nada de eso —intervino Itachi sentado justo al lado de su progenitor—. Los Uchiha no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente.

La tensión aumentó al momento en que el hermano mayor alzó la voz y el viejo Uchiha dirigió sus ojos a él.

—Uchiha Itachi, esta junta es para quienes nos encontramos afiliados a la empresa —señaló apáticamente Madara—. Además te recuerdo que te desvinculaste de nosotros de manera totalmente voluntaria.

—Es por eso que desde hoy hasta que Sasuke vuelva, yo tomo su puesto.

Uchiha Fugaku dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado ante las palabras de Itachi. A pesar de que no quería irse a quiebra claramente no le estaban quedando opciones. La crisis que estaba sufriendo la compañía lo tomó desprevenido. No lograba entender bien qué había hecho mal Sasuke para llegar a ese punto, por lo que se alegraba de que Itachi estuviera allí aún sin desearlo realmente. Cuando este se había negado a trabajar en las multinacionales Uchiha fue tan absoluto que jamás pensó contar de nuevo con él. El hermano mayor de Sasuke quería llevar una vida externa a lo que normalmente hacían todos los que llevaban su apellido y sin embargo ahí estaba, evitando que todo terminara ahí. Ese era su hijo.

* * *

><p>Observó a Sakura estrechar muy fuerte a Daichi una vez más. Ella dejó de temblar al momento en que sus ojos encontraron los masculinos a través del espejo retrovisor. Entonces la chica sonrió demostrándole ligera confianza.<p>

—Información de último minuto —comenzó a hablar el periodista por la radio. Los tres miraron con atención—: tragedia en hotel Yachiyo en la ciudad de Matsuyama, prefectura de Ehime, deja a un herido de gravedad y…

El Uchiha apagó la radio mientras Naruto entendió los motivos sin preguntarlos y se limitó a conducir.

—¡Sasuke —se quejó ella—, quería escuchar!

Él la ignoró.

Lejos de saber quién rayos habría sido ese herido de gravedad, el chico se concentraba en que ya estaban relativamente lejos de ese maldito hotel. Todo era su culpa. Todo lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a la Haruno y a su hijo iba a ser su culpa. Lo cierto era que los tres tuvieron demasiada suerte como para ser real y el chico pelinegro junto al policía pudieron llegar antes que el empleado de Madara a la habitación en la que se hospedaban.

Se sentía culpable a pesar de su semblante indiferente.

La vida de la Haruno habría sido mil veces distinta si ella jamás se hubiera involucrado con él. Estaría tranquila y quizá se habría enamorado de alguien más. Pero Sasuke admitió que le gustaba su mejor amiga y su vida completa se había ido a la mierda en un descenso abrupto e imparable. ¿Qué más daba si solo su manera de vivir hubiera sido consumida? Ahora le importaba. Antes de embarazar a Sakura —porque había planeado hacerlo— no había pensado en que todo podría haber terminado así. Él solo no quería dejar de verla. Sasuke no quería volver a ser amigo de la chica porque pensó, muy estúpidamente, que lo que Madara le había "ordenado" iba a ser durante una temporada de su vida y después podría volver con su novia. Y aunque no estaba desilusionado de haber tenido a Daichi, no pudo evitar pensar que la mejor opción para ese momento habría sido volver a ser el amigo, y pasada la época, divorciarse de Hinata e intentarlo de nuevo con Sakura. Al menos así no habría herido los sentimientos de la Haruno y no estarían escapando de la mafia de su tío.

Y ya si se encontraban en eso, lo peor de todo fue haberlos arriesgado de esa manera. Fueron realmente muy inmaduros por discutir por quién se quedaba con la cama. Obviamente si ambos hubieran cedido, los tres habrían dormido de lo más bien esa noche —porque era lo suficientemente grande para ellos. Y después los dejó solos y él también se asustó al encontrar a esa multitud a los pies del hotel. Tanto así que tuvo que pagarle al dichoso oficial para que le ayudara a sacar a su familia de ahí. Y aun en ese momento no podría describir el alivio que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando encontró a Sakura envolviendo a Daichi en la habitación. La chica lo miró con horror en un principio; sin embargo, después se puso a llorar y se acercó a él con su hijo en brazos en busca de protección. El abrazo que el Uchiha le dio a ambos fue inevitable. No le dijo nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese minuto y decidió no hacerlo hasta un tiempo más solo para resguardar su salud mental.

Salieron del cuarto cuando Sakura se vio obligada a calmarse. El oficial les ordenó no alejarse y la chica recordó lo que Itachi le había dicho dos minutos atrás por teléfono. Separarse del Uchiha suponía un riesgo absoluto. Se sonrojó y sintió cómo Sasuke deslizaba su mano derecha para estrecharla con la femenina y la instaba a caminar. En ese minuto se sintió completamente segura.

Avanzaban lentamente por el largo pasillo del hotel. En las dos esquinas que habían atravesado el policía se había detenido para examinar el área mientras ellos dos esperaban impacientes por salir rápido del lugar. Se encontraron con otros dos oficiales que rastreaban al "asesino", según ellos, y le informaron al policía que acompañaba a la pareja, que ya habían sacado a un civil herido. Sakura se sorprendió y el Uchiha frunció el ceño por la información. Una vez que se hallaron en el elevador pudieron suspirar con calma. O al menos la chica lo hizo.

Sasuke llamó a Naruto en cuanto salió del hotel. El Uzumaki se apresuró a decirle que ya le había dicho a sus padres que Sakura había tenido un hijo bajo el apellido Uchiha. Le contó que después del desastre que provocó su huida de la boda, Mikoto se había desmayado y que Fugaku no se encontraba furioso como alguna vez pudo haberlo imaginado. También que Itachi los había hecho entrar en razón y que, por lo que sabía, lo estaban esperando ansiosos en casa por una explicación acerca de todo y también que la señora Uchiha quería conocer a su primer nieto. Sintió que le sacaban un peso de encima al escuchar eso pues por lo menos habían tenido un día para digerir bien la noticia.

Después de que el rubio supo callar, Sasuke le pidió que fuera hasta la autovía de Nishiseto, por el lado de Shikoku y los recogiera. Ya no podía confiar en el tren porque podía ser que el psicópata del hotel hubiera llamado a Madara y los estarían esperando en la estación de Tokio. Calculó media hora desde la salida del edificio hasta Nishiseto y esperó que Naruto fuera lo suficientemente audaz para estar allí mismo a la hora. El oficial fue quien los llevó hasta allá y se encontraron, afortunadamente, con el Uzumaki esperándolos.

A pesar de que ya estaban bastante lejos no podía evitar pensar que aún no estaban completamente a salvo. ¿Qué haría al llegar? Sakura no consentiría quedarse en su casa y tampoco a convivir junto a él un tiempo, como ya lo había hecho. Tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar dejar sola a Sakura y desgraciadamente no podía contar con la ayuda de su rubio amigo, porque tampoco le dejaría hospedarse en su casa, ni la de la Yamanaka pues no era lo suficientemente fuerte y claramente sería la chica pelirrosada quien terminaría defendiendo su situación.

¿Cómo hacerle saber, sin asustarla, que estaban en peligro?

Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir dándole vueltas a aquello. Además al volver se encontraría con un completo desequilibrio en las finanzas de la empresa familiar porque él no concretó la unión con los Hyūga. Fugaku también debía estar exhausto haciendo llamadas y haciéndose cargo junto a Itachi —quien para ese minuto habría accedido a ayudar de manera parcial— de todo ese asunto hasta la llegada de Sasuke. Y Mikoto estaría preocupada por aquella crisis económica por la que está a punto de atravesar su familia, pero estaría emocionada por la llegada de su nieto.

No supo realmente en qué minuto había cerrado los ojos. Naruto iba muy callado respetando el estrés que habían sufrido sus dos amigos y Sakura se durmió abrazando a su hijo a los pocos minutos de que la radio se hubo apagada. Solo quedaba él. El Uchiha estaba extenuado y no pudo evitar exteriorizarlo cuando cayó en un descanso tan profundo que ni recordó que estaba terriblemente incómodo en el asiento de copiloto del coche del rubio.

—Sasuke —llamó el Uzumaki habiendo estacionado su coche.

El aludido de a poco retomó la conciencia. Observó primero a su amigo y después el paisaje. Su casa. Se reacomodó en el asiento y antes de sacarse el cinto de seguridad sus ojos fueron a parar en el espejo retrovisor. La chica seguía allí sentada, durmiendo y abrazando a su hijo. Entonces volvió la vista a Naruto y este lo miró serio.

—Tu madre me pidió que los trajera a todos aquí primero —respondió ante la mirada.

Sin embargo no le molestó ni siquiera un poco que su amigo haya obedecido la atención de su madre. De hecho le tranquilizaba verla a través del cristal con los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayendo por su rostro; el saber que aún estaba presente.

* * *

><p>Sakura despertó dos horas después en la habitación de Sasuke. Al abrir los ojos sonrió instantáneamente mas después reconoció su situación. Ella y la morada del Uchiha eran una ecuación un poco incómoda para su gusto. No obstante estiró su cuerpo sobre el edredón y respiró profundamente disfrutando de los recuerdos que le provocaba el olor.<p>

Así la encontró el propietario del lugar al entrar unos segundos después. Ella se erizó al ver la luz del pasillo extenderse por la abertura de la puerta y se sentó en cuanto vio a Sasuke aparecer. Claro, no quería que se enterara que nuevamente gozaba descansar en su cama. Lo siguió atentamente en la penumbra. Él dejó la puerta entreabierta y la miró a dos pies de distancia de la cama.

—¿Dónde está Daichi? —abrió la boca al recordar la ausencia de su hijo.

—Con mi madre —solucionó sencillamente.

Oh, verdad.

Hace unos meses atrás cuando se la encontró en la oficina —cuando además fue la primera vez que vio a Hyūga Hinata y decidió irse de Tokio junto a Sasori— estando embarazada, tal vez pensó que el bebé era de otro hombre. Y aunque no tenía especial temor por cómo debía estar Mikoto e incluso Itachi, una abrasadora curiosidad mezclada con miedo la consumía por el estado de Fugaku. El hombre era muy parecido a Sasuke y a pesar de que este último no reaccionó mal cuando le confesó sobre su embarazo, no podía contar con la misma respuesta por parte del padre.

Y estaba olvidando que el tal Madara se estaba hospedando por un par de semanas en la mansión.

El pensar en ese famoso familiar de Sasuke le hizo recordar, instintivamente, lo ocurrido en Shikoku. Rememoró su estancia casi completamente a solas porque Sasori trabajaba demasiado y cómo poco a poco su "amor" por él desfloreció. Entonces vino el parto y la visita de sus amigos que hizo que su corazón latiera de verdad nuevamente. En ese momento supo que fue suficientemente estúpida y orgullosa como para apartarse de todo lo que más quería. E inserta nuevamente en una soledad que ella escogió, debido a que sus amigos tuvieron que volver a la capital, apareció Sasuke para rescatarla. Al recordarlo le sabía demasiado surrealista como para creerlo real. Pero ahí estaban, así que algo de verdad tenía. Finalmente estaba el horror y la confusión que vivió en Matsuyama y ya después todo estaba muy lleno de adrenalina y cortisol como para evocarlo.

Suspiró y cortó con su voz el silencio:

—Sasuke, ¿qué ocurrió realmente?

El aludido meditó unos segundos. No iba a contestarle directamente. Sabía que ya no estaba tan estresada mas aún se encontraba en peligro y para empeorarlo todo, estaban en la boca del lobo.

—Nos salvé de cometer el mayor error de nuestras vidas —solucionó nuevamente sin emoción explícita en su voz.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso…— comentó con un leve sonrojo.

Ante las evasivas del Uchiha la chica se levantó de la cama. Era bastante evidente para ella que él iba a seguir con esa política de no decirle absolutamente nada. Lo siguiente que planeaba hacer era tomar a su hijo y largarse de ahí. Sabía que si se quedaba las cosas se iban a poner demasiado incómodas. Entonces dio un paso y luego el otro mientras el muchacho pelinegro la observaba con cuidado.

—Sakura —llamó sin siquiera acercarse—, quiero que volvamos a vivir juntos.

En un tiempo no muy lejano ella se hubiera sentido terriblemente ofendida, pero ahora entendía un poco los silencios de Sasuke—nuevamente. Antes estaba terriblemente dolida porque él se había ido, dejándola a ella al filo de un sentimiento que la destruía y con Daichi en su vientre. Hace unas pocas horas ella había logrado comprender que el Uchiha lejos de pretender ser un ajeno o un novio, seguía actuando como un mejor amigo.

—¿Eso qué significa?— preguntó solo para estar segura de que lo que pensaba era lo correcto.

"_Nada"_ pensó ella que respondería en un momento.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo —soltó desestabilizándola un poco.

La Haruno se mordió el labio. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? Es decir, lo decía sin reírse empero era extraña su petición. ¿Cómo pretendía que iba a olvidar todo lo que ocurrió el último año? Casi muere de tristeza. Y aunque lo seguía amando de una manera que era imposible de comprender, ella ya no estaba dispuesta a caer otra vez en eso. Si de verdad la quería tendría que esforzarse.

—Ha sido un viaje muy largo, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke? —evadió con un deje de incomodidad, estirando su cuerpo—. Estoy cansada y quiero un baño de espuma…

—Sakura —repitió en una orden tácita de que no intentara ignorarle.

—Hablemos mañana, Sasuke —dijo con suavidad después de suspirar—. Quiero ir a mi casa.

Ella buscó su rostro con una sonrisa mas el pelinegro no pareció contento.

Salió la chica primero y después le siguió él. Llegaron juntos y en silencio al salón donde aguardaban Mikoto, Daichi y Naruto. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en ese lugar en esos meses. Era una habitación grande, con una lámpara onerosa al centro y muebles bonitos. La señora Uchiha estaba sentada en un sillón con su nieto en brazos, jugando mientras Naruto comía en el sofá paralelo. En cuanto los vio entrar el rubio se levantó.

—¡Hola, Sakurita! —saludó animadamente el Uzumaki.

—Naruto —dibujó una curva en sus labios.

Justo detrás de la silueta de su alegre amigo había un reloj. Por primera vez desde que despertó fue capaz de saber la hora. Veintiocho minutos los separaban de las siete de la tarde. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina. Sabía que Fugaku llegaba de la oficina a su casa justo a esa hora. De pronto, salir de allí era más una necesidad que un capricho. Tampoco se sentía lista para enfrentar a su ex suegro.

—Sakura ya se va a casa, madre —avisó Sasuke al notar el silencio de la chica producto del reloj.

—Claro que no —se rehusó Mikoto extendiendo los brazos aún sosteniendo al niño—, tiene que quedarse a cenar. Fugaku quiere conocer a su nieto al igual que mi Itachi y Madara.

—Lo siento yo… —intentó exponer la chica pelirrosada, pero Naruto intervino.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! No puedes irte todavía hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarnos, de veras.

La Haruno les sonrió y les dijo gentil: —Estoy realmente muy cansada ahora, pero otro día vendría encantada.

El rubio bufó frente a la respuesta de su amiga.

—Está bien —accedió la señora Uchiha y añadió con dulce voz:—. Sasuke, llévala a casa.

Sakura tomó a su hijo y fue conducida por el chico azabache por el pasillo hasta su coche, a pesar de que conocía horriblemente bien la casa. Se sentó de copiloto con Daichi en brazos y apuntó en una lista mental comprar un par de cosas para el bebé, las más importantes, como un poco más de ropa o un biberón. Fue un trayecto relativamente corto y el muchacho solo le permitió poner una emisora musical. Sonrió al haberse en la acera frente al edificio. Nuevamente en el hogar.

Desabrochó el cinto, abrió la puerta y, antes de haberse ido por completo, volvió el rostro hacia el Uchiha y se alegró.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke— se despidió con una sonrisa tan grande como su felicidad.

Caminó entonces cargando en un brazo a Daichi y en el otro un pequeño bolso con las cosas que había logrado empacar en Uchiko. El muchacho pelinegro quizá no se había ofrecido porque cuando se dio cuenta de aquello ella ya iba en la entrada del edificio. Y todo había ido tan bien cuando llegó a su apartamento que le pareció extraño. ¿Ino no se estaba quedando en él? Ya la habría llamado. Abrió con la llave de copia que siempre dejaba escondida por el macetero de una yuca que la Yamanaka le había dado. Entró cerrando tras de sí y prendió las luces. Ahí estaba la rubia, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y con los brazos atados en su espalda.

—No debiste haber venido, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Aunque quería dejar este fic descontinuado, lo cierto es que unos reviews me llegaron al corazón y me hicieron sentir culpable. Así que no dejé de escribir hasta haber terminado los capítulos que quedasen de esta historia y no resultó muy difícil hacerlo. Al final, este era el penúltimo capítulo y no valía la pena dejarlo así. Entonces me quedaría por subir el final y un epílogo en el que estoy trabajando. Como soy muy cabrona, las dos siguientes actualizaciones serán miércoles de las siguientes semanas.<p>

Y no quisiera alargarme más que esto. Espero no haberlas "hecho sufrir" de alguna manera y que este capítulo haga justicia a todos estos meses de indiferencia con respecto a esta historia. Por lo menos las actualizaciones semanales están aseguradas, chicas.

¡Cariños a todas!


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

La reunión encontró su final tras dos horas de discusión. Lo supo porque a las seis y un cuarto, todos los Uchiha posibles salieron del salón de conversación ejecutiva en el piso y en ese momento vio cruzar por el pasillo al señor de postura oscura y cabellos largos. Bufó muy por lo bajo.

Madara no le agradaba ni un poco. Era un ser tan arrogante, y creía que podía hacer lo que quería cuando le apetecía. Muchas veces le daba órdenes aun sabiendo que ella era la secretaria exclusiva de Sasuke. De hecho, una vez logró quejarse de ello cuando este le pidió que llamara a la filial en la potencia americana y lo único que consiguió fue una amenaza de ser sacada de su puesto. Rayos, maldito hombre.

Sin embargo, ahora le estaba debiendo hasta el alma. Todo lo que había ocurrido antes de la famosa boda lo había planeado de manera tan meticulosa que le daba miedo lo bien que había salido. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que la rosada mujer se iba a ir tan lejos y que Sasuke la perseguiría a esa distancia por lo que la llegada de Uchiha Madara fue totalmente justo a tiempo. Claro, ella había logrado que la estúpida de Sakura supiera que su pelinegro amor se iba a casar, y por supuesto, fue detrás de esas gafas que imaginó todo lo que la Haruno iba a hacer. Era tan jodidamente obvia que podía utilizarla para sus fines sin que siquiera sospechara. Mas después de la boda ya no le había quedado repertorio y fue en ese momento en que tuvo que aliarse al recién llegado, muy a su pesar porque le caía como mil demonios.

Y cuando vio desde su escritorio al hombre subir al ascensor supo que su plan estaba a punto de concretarse. Joder, ella misma había accedido a colaborar con Madara para sacar a la Haruno del camino—más bien ella se entrometió en los asuntos del Uchiha y terminó por serle útil. Fue ella la que le brindó información importante, como por ejemplo el hotel en el que se estaba hospedando y hasta habló con el imbécil de su empleado, el tal Deidara. Todo gracias a un cuidadoso seguimiento que realizaba desde la computadora de su trabajo y que desgraciadamente había descubierto el jodido Suigetsu en una de sus visitas a la planta de Sasuke para ir a molestarla.

Fue así que del elevador al que se subió Madara salió el susodicho en esa detestable rutina de ir a fastidiarle. En cuanto la vio detrás del escritorio con esos ridículos ojos color malva, sonrió haciendo una mueca burlesca y avanzó hasta el mesón. Lo único que agradecía Karin es que el chico no supiera nada más que el seguimiento que hacía ella a Sasuke porque si se enteraba que estaba aliada con el anciano Uchiha, pronto la noticia se esparciría por el edificio y el joven pelinegro la echaría sin siquiera preguntar por la veracidad de la información.

—¿Cómo va tu acoso a Sasuke, zanahoria?— saludó apoyando la mano derecha sobre los papeles que estaba revisando.

—Vete a la mierda, maldito pez.

Lo miró con odio profundo contenido en sus ojos. Normalmente él habría seguido el juego y le dedicaría un insulto más humillante. Ella exasperaría y los gritos serían tan fuertes que Jūgo vendría a interrumpir la amistosa charla para evitar que se maten. Se preguntaba, empujando hacia atrás sus gafas con la punta del dedo índice, por qué tenía que llegar en último minuto y solo no le permitía a Suigetsu subir.

—Hn… vamos a almorzar juntos —invitó omitiendo el último comentario de la chica. Ella se mofó.

—¿Tragaste más agua de lo acostumbrado esta mañana, imbécil? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que aceptaría comer algo contigo?

Entonces él rio como si esa fuese la respuesta que esperaba.

—Espero que a Sasuke no le moleste demasiado tu alianza con el viejo Madara— señaló cínico antes de volver sus pasos al elevador y desaparecer de allí.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. Mierda.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino había tenido un día muy jodido. Resultaba que en su turno había tenido que atender a un muchacho aproximadamente de su edad, que era muy callado y actuaba apático. No le hablaba y no respetaba sus órdenes. No entendía muy bien las razones que su padre había escogido para relegárselo a ella cuando el chico era un caso perdido y la rubia era una recién titulada de Medicina, mas ahí estaban.<p>

Pero eso definitivamente no fue lo peor que le había pasado, lo peor vino después. Gaara —ese era el nombre del paciente— salió a los cinco minutos de haber ingresado y la rubia tuvo la inteligente idea de seguirlo. Craso error. En la salita de espera aguardaban dos personas: un chico con tatuajes en la cara y una rubia con cuatro coletas. Y cuando Ino la reconoció le hirvió la sangre. Se acercó a intentar hacer burla de su extraño peinado a la actual novia de Shikamaru porque estaba enojada. Él la dejó por esa… vieja. Claro, Temari era bien guapa pero la más hermosa siempre terminaría siendo ella. Es decir, el Nara tuvo suerte de que la Yamanaka se fijara en él porque tenía a casi todo los hombres a sus pies. Y como si fuera poca su belleza, era una psiquiatra. Pero no, al parecer no era suficiente. Se enfadó aún más cuando la rubia le contestó:

—Tú debes ser Yamanaka —observó con desdén—. ¡Vaya! Eres más tonta de lo que pareces.

Ino se rio de indignación. Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, los dos hermanos ya habían emprendido camino fuera del hospital y el extraño pelirrojo la había llamado ordenándole que dejase de hablar con esa "tonta psiquiatra". Temari recordó algo y sonrió triunfante.

—Ni siquiera me tengo que preguntar qué le hiciste a Shikamaru para que se terminara aburriendo de ti, es demasiado obvio.

La imitó moviendo los labios al recordar eso.

Aunque ya había olvidado hace unos meses al Nara, le dolía en el orgullo su traición. Se conocieron en los tiempos en el que la rubia y Sakura estaban distanciadas debido a que sabían que la otra amaba al Uchiha. Shikamaru era de los tipos que no sabes que existen hasta que te toca hacer un trabajo con ellos y fue exactamente así cómo comenzó su relación. Se hicieron amigos porque a él no le quedó otra opción; la chillona mujer siempre estaba rondándole en los recesos, quejándose de lo vago que era o si no de la Haruno. Y de pronto, a ella ya no le resultaba tan molesto que el muchacho se recostara sobre su espalda a mirar las nubes—tampoco le parecía encantador pero era aceptable— y el Nara parecía tolerar más la estridente presencia femenina. Por eso, después de todo, aborrecía el hecho de no poder acercarse aún a su amigo porque de cierta forma la había humillado. Y ella no era de las que se quedan a esperar que el karma haga de las suyas así que ya estaba planeando cómo jugársela a Temari.

Cuando el reloj anunció el mediodía su móvil comenzó a sonar. Ayudándole un poco a mejorar su mañana, Naruto le avisó que en ese minuto estaba yendo a buscar a sus amigos a la autovía de Nishiseto. Su corazón sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus labios y se alegró aún más cuando, una hora más tarde, su turno se había terminado.

Estaba trabajando en el hospital psiquiátrico del cual su padre era el director. Alguna vez le había propuesto a la Haruno que al titularse tenían trabajo seguro allí pero ella se había negado sin siquiera pensarlo. Y aunque le había dicho de manera altiva que ella se lo perdía, lo cierto es que echaba en falta su presencia para conversar en el pasillo cuando ya no había tanto trabajo por hacer. En esos lares no había absolutamente nadie interesante. Incluso los locos que se iban a tratar a ese lugar resultaban aburridos. ¿En qué minuto creyó que podía haber chicos guapos en un hospital psiquiátrico? Suspiró recordando al vecino de Sakura en Uchiko. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Sai? Joder, se vieron un día y el solo recordarlo hacía que sintiera un calorcito agradable a la altura del estómago.

Dejó colgada su bata de doctor en el perchero de su consulta y salió cerrando con llaves. Antes de irse tuvo que ir a hablar con su padre ya que la estaba buscando. Él la regañó por tratar así a sus pacientes y ella protestó alegando que Temari era la hermana del chico. Aunque Inoichi comprendió a su hija tuvo que descontarle un pequeño porcentaje a su salario debido a que los hermanos habían puesto una queja y él debía ser justo.

Fue en el departamento y esperando que su día mejorara que todo se fue al suelo. Estaba abriendo la puerta del hogar de Sakura, el cual de momento también era el suyo, cuando sintió un paño húmedo taparle las fosas nasales y la boca. Y desde ahí ya no supo más hasta que horas más tarde despertó atada de brazos, tirada en la alfombra de la sala. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados estaban demasiado pesados. Contempló desorientada y con una jaqueca tremenda el interior del apartamento: oscuro, en penumbras, con el polvo siendo reflejado por la luz lunar que atravesaba por la ventana del salón, la luz roja del contestador parpadeando y el tono de su teléfono móvil sonando desde su cartera. No sentía bien el cuerpo pero al reparar en que estaba atada, intentó fallidamente zafarse de las cuerdas.

Miró hacia la entrada del piso y su corazón latió fuerte al ver a Sakura sosteniendo a su hijo. Aún con los ojos luchando por abrirse supo que era ella. Y no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio dado a lo que simbolizaba la chica pelirosada en ese momento. Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, tenía a su amiga allí y ella podría ayudarle. Mas no le tomó demasiado tiempo poder abrir mejor los ojos y sufrir de intranquilidad sumada al terror que le provocó notar que el rostro de su amiga observaba con miedo a alguien en un punto de la sala que ella misma no alcanzó a ver.

—Sa-Sasori —escuchó ahogar a Sakura. Las pupilas de Ino se dilataron violentamente—, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente?

En ese estado semiinconsciente, la Yamanaka se atrevió a conjeturar que algo tenía que ver con Madara. No entendía bien la relación de ese Uchiha con el ex de su mejor amiga pero presentía y podía asegurar que de eso se trataba. El aire se respiraba demasiado denso como para pensar que el marionetista había vuelto por la Haruno en un ataque de locura porque lo abandonó. Demasiado irreal. Parecía una buena respuesta, no obstante, la rubia no sentía esa tensión propia de un enfermo mental. Un poco más despierta por los pensamientos que la aquejaban, Ino logró resolver de cierta forma la situación: lo primero es que Sasori no estaba allí por su cuenta porque aún observaba en silencio a su ex, y lo segundo era que el asunto era con Sakura dado que no se precipitó a dejarla inconsciente, como lo hizo con ella, por lo que cada vez le parecía más probable que Uchiha Madara estuviera tras esto.

—S-Sakura…, corre —murmuró con dificultad Ino por el efecto del anestésico. Bien sabía que podía ser un tonto presentimiento pero no se quería arriesgar.

El silencio sepulcral que se estableció dada la dificultad de la chica pelirosa para entender a su amiga, fue interrumpido por unos pasos provenientes de la cocina. Ambas chicas miraron en esa dirección cuando la silueta de otro hombre se asomaba por el dintel de la puerta. La Haruno frunció el ceño intentando discernir la identidad del señor que allí estaba pero Ino lo reconoció de inmediato. Una terrible sensación tomó lugar en la boca del estómago de la rubia. Estaba totalmente consciente de la atmósfera que esos simples pasos habían generado. Intentó tragar duro pero su garganta se había secado súbitamente y sentía que su cuerpo estaba temblando. Al verlo confirmó que el problema en el que estaban era grande. No, aún más. Estaban jodidas.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? —inquirió desafiante Sakura al no reconocerlo. Retrocedió un paso.

La rubia calló con el pensamiento a su amiga por el poco cuidado con sus palabras. La muchacha pelirosada se mantuvo estática en su posición mientras observaba cómo su interlocutor se acercaba a paso siniestro. De pronto, Daichi comenzó a llorar y su madre intentó tranquilizarlo con cierto nerviosismo en sus movimientos mientras lo balanceaba. A cinco pies de distancia, el hombre se detuvo y dio un par de aplausos sonriendo con malicia.

—Sorprendente… Sin embargo, tu suerte se termina aquí —ignoró la pregunta anterior yendo al grano.

De un segundo a otro apareció un hombre atrás de Sakura y tapó sus vías respiratorias con un pañuelo. Madara tomó al nuevo heredero Uchiha antes de que la mujer se desvaneciera al suelo. Ino supuso que era la misma persona que la atacó a ella unas horas atrás debido a la similitud que guardaban ambas situaciones. Entonces la rubia intentó actuar como si el sedante no hubiese desaparecido del todo de su organismo y notó que hacía buen trabajo porque las otras tres personas no se aseguraban de su estado. Le pareció en principio extraño porque Sasori debió haberla escuchado, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto ya que existía la probabilidad de que el pelirrojo no lo hubiera hecho.

El sujeto número tres dio dos pasos en dirección a Madara sacudiéndose ligeramente las manos. Ambos miraron al pelirrojo cuando este llegó a su lado.

—Terminemos rápido con esto —pronunció de manera tan fría que sorprendía el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de su ex.

En ese minuto Ino quiso llorar de la impotencia. Aunque ella podía sobrellevar el miedo que sentía en ese mismo momento, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer con esos tipos en esa misma sala y con el hecho de que estaba atada. ¿Querían asesinar a Sakura? No podía creer la ambición de Uchiha Madara y la indiferencia del marionetista. Siempre presintió algo malo sobre este último.

—No, hagamos que esa mocosa en el suelo le cuente todo y después las envenenamos a ambas —señaló el supuesto líder.

—¿Y qué haremos con ese niño? —preguntó el tercer hombre.

Madara, quien carga a Daichi distanciándolo del contacto corporal, no dudó en contestar:

—No merece el apellido Uchiha, Obito… No tiene sentido asesinar a Sasuke; nuestro clan sufrirá si no eliminamos su error.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresó a su casa encontró a Naruto con su móvil pegado al oído, echando maldiciones en voz alta. Su madre estaba en la cocina y llamó a la familia informándoles que la cena estaba servida. Sasuke avanzó hasta el comedor y se sentó en la silla a la diestra de Mikoto. Fugaku le dijo a su mujer que Itachi no iba a cenar con ellos porque parecía muy ocupado en su laptop con algo de la empresa. Aunque la señora Uchiha no estuvo muy de acuerdo con aquello tuvo que ceder. Solo por esa vez. El patriarca se sentó a la cabecera de una mesa para ocho personas.<p>

El habitual silencio con el que comían fue interrumpido esta vez por la madre de Sasuke, a diferencia de las otras veces en las que era Naruto quien lo hacía. La mujer le comentó a su marido que Sakura había estado hace apenas una hora en la casa junto a Daichi y que vendría otro día para que comieran todos juntos. Entonces Fugaku recordó que su hijo les debía una explicación acerca de todo lo que había pasado los últimos tres días. Entonó su memoria con la normal severidad en su voz, haciendo gala del meticuloso vocabulario que poseía.

En el momento en que Sasuke le expresó a sus padres que Madara era quien estaba tras todo lo que había ocurrido el último año —sin ahondar demasiado en el resto de los detalles, como que planeó embarazar a Sakura o que nunca dejó de verla aun estando comprometido con Hinata—, apareció Itachi en el comedor con un rostro ligeramente feliz de la sorpresa.

—Padre, descubrí por qué la empresa ha perdido tanto dinero —los presentes observaron con atención al Uchiha que hablaba y éste prosiguió:—. Tienes que revisar las transferencias bancarias.

Mientras Fugaku y Sasuke se levantaban de la mesa para seguir al hermano mayor hasta el laptop, Naruto había tomado nuevamente su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número que antes no le había contestado. Dados unos segundos Mikoto fue hasta donde estaba Itachi ya que estaba demasiado sorprendida con lo que sus dos hijos acababan de revelar.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Fugaku empuñó sus dos manos ante lo que el monitor le mostraba, la señora Uchiha tapó su boca con la mano y Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Apareció un minuto más tarde el rubio, agitado.

—Sasuke, Ino no contesta su móvil y tampoco el número de la casa— informó al borde de la histeria—. De veras creo que algo malo les ocurrió.

El menor de los Uchiha presentes frunció el ceño. Pensó que como los policías de Matsuyama ya habían atrapado a quien les perseguía, que más tarde supo que se llamaba Deidara, Sakura no corría mucho peligro real. Sin embargo, había olvidado revisar los movimientos de Sasori y el resto de los subordinados de su familiar.

—Padre, ¿dónde está Madara? —Sasuke verbalizó la preocupación de todos los presentes.

—Él dijo… que iba a comprar los boletos de avión porque no le quedaba nada más por hacer aquí.

* * *

><p>Ino observó a su amiga abrir los ojos a los pocos minutos de dormida. Estaban una frente a la otra amarradas a una silla. Sintió que el corazón se le encogió al ver el terror en los ojos de Sakura. No iba a mentir, ella también estaba muerta de miedo. Podía asegurar con palabras que no lo estaba pero realmente era algo que consumía de a poco su ser. A ambas. A pesar de que los ojos verdes se esforzaban por abrirse, estos expresaban el profundo sentimiento de turbación y desprotección que la chica sentía. Sus pupilas dilatadas y el verde más oscuro, profundo y cristalizado producto de las lágrimas que jamás la Haruno haya tenido. En ningún momento la rubia se habría imaginado que todo aquello terminaría así. Cuando la Yamanaka instaba al Uchiha a decirle la verdad a la muchacha de cabellos rosa, creía que todo se iba a solucionar en ese mismo minuto. Era casi como decirle una verdad pequeñita y que todos volvieran a ser tan amigos como alguna vez fueron. No pretendía que volvieran a estar juntos, eso era esperar mucho, mas estaba segura que la Haruno sabría perdonarles a todos los que sabían o al menos decidiría alejarse de él. Porque aunque no eran sus mejores amigos, que ese era el problema más concretamente de Naruto, a ella le tocó estar envuelta en todo aquello. Y le molestó los primeros meses ver a su amiga deshecha por el Uchiha; solo por ella se involucró en esa mierda y solo por ella aguantaría hasta el final lo que sea que sucediera.<p>

—¿D-dónde está mi hijo? —sollozó la chica frente suyo—. Ino, ¿qué está pasando?

Pero no podía contestarle porque ni la misma rubia sabía bien qué rayos ocurría allí. Entendía que esto era obra de Madara y que hasta cierto punto se lo esperaba, mas comprender qué hacía o quién era ese tal Obito eran cosas que escapaban a su lógica. El cuchillo que se arrastró por encima de la vena yugular de la piel nívea hizo que sus ojos azules se abrieran con sorpresa y levantara más el rostro. Logró notar por primera vez que tras Sakura estaba Sasori observando a su compañero. Por un momento sintió asco ante la típica expresión de tristeza que el pelirrojo llevaba. Aborreció en ese silencio interminable el que Sakura hubiera estado vinculada a él y nunca haber sospechado de su repentina presencia. Porque incluso desde la universidad no le gustaba aquel tipo. En algún momento de su vida de estudiante le sugirió a Sakura alejarse de él y aun así, cuando estaban en una relación, tuvo que callar y respetar, mirando con recelo cuando ella y Sasuke los encontraron en la cama. El hombre que estaba detrás de la rubia haló su larga coleta, obligándola a ignorar lo que estaba pensando y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Ahora escúchame bien: vas a contarle todo lo que sabes a esa mujer. Si mientes o te desvías, morirás primero.

Madara apareció entre la penumbra de la sala. Ya no cargaba a Daichi sino que se detuvo ante el cuadro que estaban formando aquellas cuatro personas y sonrió con morbosidad por dentro. Lo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, inclinando su cabeza un poco a la derecha. Obito la soltó con violencia y la rubia volvió la vista a la chica frente a ella. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, temblando y la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la sala iluminó las lágrimas que escapaban y mojaban sus piernas al caer.

—Sakura —llamó haciendo que la aludida levantara con temor el rostro—, estos tres hombres son los grandes culpables de todo lo que les ha ocurrido a ti y a Sasuke el último tiempo —declaró sin rodeos la Yamanaka.

La Haruno, con llantos surcando su rostro, movió los labios como si quisiese decir algo mas Sasori se acercó y con su voz oscura le ordenó a la chica que dejase de emitir sonido alguno. Entonces Sakura estaba tan preocupada por el cuchillo del hombre que estaba detrás de la cabeza rubia que tuvo que tragarse cada sollozo o mensaje que quisiese pronunciar. Temía que Sasori exasperara por todo el tiempo que ha esperado y las quisiera matar de un momento a otro.

—Cuando Sasuke se fue a la filial de Estados Unidos hace un poco más de un año, conoció a ese tipo de allí —indicó la mujer mirando al Uchiha que los contemplaba—. Su nombre es Madara… él le ordenó a Sasuke que se casara con Hinata, ¿la recuerdas? Ella tampoco quería casarse pero su padre la obligó porque creyó que una alianza con los Uchiha era una buena opción.

Uchiha Madara dio una señal al reparar en que eso era todo lo que la chica iba a decir y Obito haló nuevamente su cabello. Esta vez, fue el más longevo el que habló.

—Eso no es todo.

—¡Eso es todo lo que sé!

El hombre rio con malicia. Al principio creyó que si la rubia le decía la verdad a la Haruno, él iba a disfrutar demasiado con la angustia de la última mujer. Pero no, la chica sabía muy poco y entonces ya no era agradable. Solo pudo ver en el rostro de Sakura la tristeza y el miedo por lo que todos ellos pudieran hacer, pero no estaba sorprendida por la información de su amiga. Sospechó que Sasuke ya le había adelantado algo sobre lo que había ocurrido. Solo para mejorar la experiencia, tomó una silla y se sentó justo en frente, tapando a la rubia a quien estaban amordazando, y siendo observado por los ojos verdes.

—¿D-dónde… está mi hijo? —repitió con pudor en sus palabras, en el instante siguiente en que vio su rostro directamente, temiendo por un momento que Sasori le hiciera algo, mas esto no ocurrió.—. Por favor… es lo único que pido.

—¿No te interesa saber lo que ocurrió de verdad, niña?— indagó con voz apática, más por interés propio que por el de la mujer frente suyo.

—No… no tengo motivos para creerles a ustedes —pronunció intentando seguridad que Madara creyó una burla. Endureció la mirada queriendo intimidarla.

—¿Alguna vez Sasuke te habló de nuestro acuerdo?

Por primera vez el hombre pudo captar la atención de Sakura. La chica recordó de inmediato cuando estaban escapando de Uchiko, en el tren, y el padre de su hijo le había dicho casi lo mismo que Ino hace un rato. Le alcanzó a hablar sobre un trato que habían hecho ambos en Estados Unidos, pero lo único que sabía de aquel pacto era que el Uchiha no podía acercarse a ella y para eso contrataron a Sasori.

Tenía miedo. Joder, temblaba pero tenía que saber sí o sí todo lo que Sasuke no le quiso decir. Quizá si moría después, lo haría sabiendo.

—¿Qué ganaba Sasuke? —indagó probando dejar de lado el terror que le inspiraba la imagen masculina que la escudriñaba delante suyo. El hombre rio ironizando la actitud.

—Él no quería que supieras nada de esto, mocosa… El trato era que ninguno de los dos podía acercarse a ti.

La Haruno sintió cómo su corazón se detuvo un segundo y llevó a sus ojos mirar al suelo. Los cabellos se deslizaron por los hombros, tapando de ambos lados el perfil de la chica. Y su rostro, que delataba atisbos de llanto, continuaba sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir aquel hombre. Quizá no entendió muy bien lo que dijo, claramente estaba fuera de lugar cualquier cosa que ella interpretase de aquello. Era obvio que ese Uchiha no llevaba buenas intenciones en su bolso, por lo que no lograba comprender sus razones.

—Como él no fue fiel a su palabra entonces yo tampoco… Me voy a deshacer de ti.

El hombre extendió la mano por sobre el hombro femenino y recibió por parte de Sasori un tubo de ensayo sellado y un pañuelo blanco.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? Es ácido cianhídrico —comentó mostrándoselo y luego abriendo el tubo y empapando el pañuelo—. Tú eres un médico recién titulado, no tengo que explicarte lo que le hará a tus células una pequeña porción de este veneno…

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió de pronto, con voz temblorosa—, ¿por qué me quieres matar?

Había un millón de motivos por los que ella no quería morir. Y aunque quizá ese era el momento que el destino eligió para su fin, Sakura quería irse al menos sabiendo el motivo que eligió Uchiha Madara para odiar así su existencia. Su corazón seguía palpitando tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier minuto le iba a dar un infarto o por lo menos se iba a desmayar; de sus ojos salió nuevamente la tristeza, sus manos transpiraban, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un inmenso vacío a la altura del estómago y logró tragar duro justo antes de enunciar su pregunta. Porque era obvio, toda su oscura presencia le evocaba el inminente desenlace. Podía imaginar claramente cómo el hombre los mataba a los tres y luego Sasuke y Naruto se quedarían sin la chica que los dividió por poco tiempo hace unos años pero que siempre había sido su amiga. Y sin Yamanaka Ino y sin Daichi. Y solo por su hijo creyó que la situación era bastante injusta, pues no habría alcanzado a verlo crecido, igual que Sasuke, y tenía que condenarse a las estupideces que cometieron sus padres.

—Era parte del trato, niña… ¿Sabes cuánto dinero podría haber ganado las empresas Uchiha si Sasuke se hubiera casado con la otra mocosa? Por supuesto que no tienes idea… Después de asesinarlas Obito y yo nos iremos a Estados Unidos con el dinero que logré sacarle a la industria familiar mientras el resto se hunde en la miseria.

Inesperadamente, el tal Obito se posicionó atrás de Madara sin que este lo viera, y rodeó el cuello del Uchiha más viejo con su brazo izquierdo intentando asfixiarlo. Ino juntó las cejas ante lo que sus ojos veían y comenzó a gritar a través de la tela. Sakura, quien observó cómo los sombríos ojos de Madara variaron a unos que se ponían blancos y le faltaba el aire, también gritó pidiéndole a Obito que se detuviera. Daichi, quien dormía en el sillón, se despertó ante el escándalo y comenzó a llorar. Madara hurgó con las manos el brazo que lo estaba apresando y luego, en un rápido y hábil movimiento, empujó al traidor agarrándolo por el brazo que lo ahogaba. Ambas chicas miraron con desconcierto y silencio cuando Madara se levantó solo para observar la expresión de Obito en el suelo, proclamándose como el ganador de tan tonto acto.

Pero de pronto el mayor cayó a la alfombra de la sala producto de que taparon su nariz con la tela con veneno. Sasori fue el culpable y héroe por motivos personales. El pelirrojo ayudó a levantarse a Obito y este miró a Madara agonizante.

—Esto era parte del plan original, Madara… Solo fuiste un medio para conseguir lo que quería— confesó el más reciente Uchiha—. La mitad del dinero que robaste va a parar en un par de días a mi cuenta corriente y Sasori mostrará el recibo por el cianuro que le compraste.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas y en cuestión de segundos abandonaron el lugar, temiendo que la policía los alcanzara.

Dos minutos más tarde irrumpió en la sala del apartamento Naruto junto a Sasuke. El rubio había alcanzado a ver una llave tirada en la esquina del pasillo, frente a la pared y probó con aquella en la puerta del hogar de su amiga, abriéndola al girar la perilla. Encontraron en el interior a Daichi gimoteando en el sofá del salón y más atrás, donde se posicionaba el comedor, dos sillas paralelas con la rubia y la Haruno y en el suelo el inerte cuerpo de Uchiha Madara.

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la escena, no obstante, fue el Uzumaki el que apenas entró se dirigió corriendo hasta las chicas y las desató de la silla. Por otro lado, Sasuke había llamado a la policía y la ambulancia para que retiraran el cuerpo del hombre que alguna vez fue el motivo de problemas. Se encaminó hasta el sofá donde estaba su hijo y lo tomó entre sus brazos, tranquilizándolo, para luego ir hasta una inmóvil Sakura. La chica había estado llorando y no hacía nada para levantar la cabeza. Le acercó a Daichi y ella lo sostuvo de inmediato. Supo cuando extendió los brazos que estaba temblando producto del miedo que sufrió hace apenas unos momentos.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ino?— indagó el rubio al sacarle la mordaza a la chica.

La chica buscó con sus ojos la silueta de su amiga. La observó tan oculta en sí misma y supo que, por lo menos en ese minuto, e incluso habiendo presenciado lo mismo que ella, era la más fuerte mentalmente. Comprendió que era cosa de horas para que se le pasara ese estado de abstracción y abrió la boca para disipar sus dudas, ignorando al Uzumaki.

—Sasuke, ¿quién es Uchiha Obito?

El aludido se volteó al escuchar su nombre y pensó unos minutos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó con deje de confusión. La chica hizo un ademán sin responder claramente y él prosiguió:—. Él murió hace unos años atrás.

Naruto se acercó a su amiga y apoyó su mano en el hombro femenino. Los ojos verdes lo miraron como si no entendiera bien lo que acababa de suceder y el rubio sonrió comprensivo.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

La mujer le sonrió de regreso con la misma honestidad.

—Sí, estoy bien, Naruto.

Estaba viva.

Los pucheros de su hijo la distrajeron del contacto visual con su amigo. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Esta vez no era de miedo, ni de incertidumbre, ni de tristeza. Sakura lloraba de felicidad. Y aunque ella no deseaba que todo ese lío terminara con un muerto en su sala, sí lo era el hecho de tener a Daichi entre sus brazos otra vez. Y también lo era poder seguir viviendo sin que nada interfiriera con esa felicidad que ella planeaba experimentar desde ese momento hasta el final de su existencia.

* * *

><p>*Según mi huso horario, sigue siendo miércoles*<p>

Me ha sucedido algo con el SS las últimas semanas que hizo, por último, que cambiara mi decisión sobre el final de este fic. Después de todo, el gran problema de la historia era precisamente que Sakura no sabía nada y no el hecho de que estuviera separada de Sasuke. Como sé que quedaron cosas pendientes, como lo que ocurre con Karin y Suigetsu (que en el fondo no tiene que ver con la historia central) y también otras cosillas, aún queda el epílogo.

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que la participación de Obito parece muy wtf pero es solo un deseo. Llevo dos semanas de retraso en el manga pero, para cuando escribí esto, quería de verdad que Obito matara a Madara y fuera él el gran villano. Hnnnnnnnn. Además, necesitaba a un personaje que fuera fácil de meter y sacar de la historia.

Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer esto y aguantarme por todo este tiempo. (corazoncito)

¡Cariños a todas!

(P.S: Probablemente la próxima actualización sea viernes, en caso de que no la vean el miércoles)


	24. Epilogo: Otra vez

**Epílogo: Otra vez.**

Iba a morir.

Sai se había dado cuenta tras meses de cuidados intensivos que ese era su fin. No era como si hubiese visto a un ángel de la muerte, un Shinigami andar por ahí. Nada de eso. Sai había despertado esa mañana y su corazón le había anunciado que en cosa de horas pasaría a mejor vida. Sin embargo, no se sentía ni triste ni feliz. Tampoco estaba nervioso.

Se lo había comentado a su enfermera cuando esta vino temprano a cambiarle el suero. Estaba recostado en esa camilla, conectado a un aparato que medía su ritmo cardíaco, en una habitación que el Hospital General de Mastuyama le había asignado. Mil veces blanca y otras mil vacía. Nunca había pasado por allí ningún otro humano más que las enfermeras y los médicos que lo llevaban a pabellón. Cuando vio esa mañana, la última de su vida, entrar a esa mujer regordeta, un poco hastiada con sus turnos nocturnos, se lo dijo casi para sanar su alma:

—Señora, hoy me voy a morir.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por lo que le había dicho y segundos después, suspiró restándole importancia.

—Su pronóstico es bueno, señor. Mañana le daremos de alta— le anunció la mujer indicándole tácitamente que pronto tendrían que derivarlo a un psiquiatra por Síndrome de Cotard.

Pero él no supo entender el mensaje oculto en las palabras de la fémina.

Estaba horriblemente aburrido en ese lugar. La enfermera le había quitado lápices, pinceles y todo lo que pudiera manchar pues Sai, en uno de sus momentos de creatividad y tedio, los había agarrado e hizo de esa blanca habitación su lienzo. Por eso él creyó que iba a morir, debido a que lo tenían enjaulado en ese lugar. Necesitaba trazar líneas y demostrar que esa era la única forma posible de vivir. Por lo menos para ese pelinegro artista lo era.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared opuesta a la cama. Era casi las seis de la tarde y de pronto sus sentidos se comenzaron a nublar. El cardiograma al que le daba la espalda dio un pitido constante, pues su alma estaba escapando de su cuerpo.

Entonces pensó que su vida no pudo haber sido mejor. Por lo menos había alcanzado a conocer a personas potencialmente buenas y ya no tendría que rememorar solo a Raíz y Akatsuki. Sakura. Estaba muriendo por haber salvado la vida de esa vecina temporal que consideraba fea pero agradable. Y aunque a veces ella rehuía al trato de él, Sai había desarrollado un muy raro lazo con esa mujer. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de protegerla, más que nada porque sabía que nadie más lo estaba haciendo. A pesar de que a la Haruno no le gustasen sus sonrisas actuadas y, quizá, tampoco su presencia, él había logrado salvarla de un destino fatal. Iba a morir y ella nunca se dará por enterada de su acto heroico.

De pronto todo se fue a negro. Escuchó, con ese pitido de trasfondo, que la puerta se abría violentamente y una enfermera llamaba a un doctor. Oyó cómo lo intentaban reanimar y también cuando el doctor dictaba hora y día de muerte, anunciando una posible laceración pulmonar. Después percibió el silencio continuo y luego la nada misma.

Salvó a la Haruno porque no quería que Akatsuki se saliera con las suyas. Porque a pesar de que nunca lo fueron a ver al hospital, él era parte de Raíz. Le debía algo a esa institución, él debía devolverles el honor. Por eso, cuando reparó que una silueta rosada caminaba rápidamente al lado de un chico pelinegro, ella cargando a Daichi, él unas valijas, supo que era una buena instancia para hacer justicia.

De pronto todo se fue a negro.

* * *

><p>Los grandes ojos verdes miraron con inocencia los negros. Estos le respondieron con una sonrisa familiar y el bebé rió alegre. Mikoto se enterneció completamente con su nieto y lo tomó en brazos. Lo arrimó a su cuerpo y lo meció varias veces.<p>

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo; ya estás de cumpleaños, mi pequeño Daichi— pronunció con dulzura al niño.

Sakura sonrió sentándose al lado de la señora Uchiha. El marido de esta se encontraba sentado en el sillón que daba justo al frente, mirando a su esposa cargando a su nieto con orgullo. Itachi, por su parte, había tenido que hacer un viaje de negocios al extranjero. La salita de estar de la Haruno estaba decorada únicamente con unos globos colgados en las paredes y unos cuantos regalos acomodados justo al lado de Fugaku.

—¿Y Sasuke? — preguntó tímidamente Sakura, carraspeando un poco.

—Debería estar aquí— divagó Mikoto mirando a hijo y marido en busca de respuesta.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algo primero— solucionó finalmente Itachi.

La chica exhaló un "ah" conformista. Pero en el fondo, ella no quería estar conforme con tan escueta respuesta. Y mientras los Uchiha que se encontraban en su sala, hablando de no-sabe-qué, Sakura intentaba pensar en dónde rayos se metió Sasuke.

Solo ayer fue cuando le recordó que al final iba a hacer algo pequeño en su departamento, con la familia. Y al parecer lo había entendido, porque hasta le preguntó a qué hora iba a ser todo. En ese momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que él iba a llegar antes que sus papás. Claro, no es que él fuera un impuntual sin remedio, sino que le extrañaba que ya fuera las cinco cuarenta y ocho y nada de Sasuke y nada de Naruto. ¡Naruto! Por eso estaban atrasados. Entonces respiró tranquila y sonrió, incorporándose a la situación en su sala.

Poco después apareció Ino, abriendo con su propia llave— que le hizo una copia—, y cargando con el regalo que había comprado de camino al departamento de su amiga. Tuvo que pasar como media hora más para que aparecieran el rubio y el Uchiha. Naruto venía con probablemente el peluche de oso más grande que había encontrado en la tienda y Sasuke venía con una caja de tamaño medio, envuelta en papel de regalo celeste y con dibujos de naves espaciales.

Así que eso los había demorado tanto.

—¿Dónde estaban? — quiso saber de todas maneras la chica, solo para saber si tenía que comprarse un boleto de lotería.

—Tuvimos que recorrer toda la ciudad buscando un regalo porque este idiota no se conformaba.

—Claro que sí, Sasuke-bastardo. ¡Tenía que encontrar el mejor oso de toda la ciudad para mi ahijado! — se enojó el Uzumaki, abriéndose paso hacia el departamento y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños al heredero Uchiha.

Así estuvieron lo que restó de tarde. Compartieron en torno a la mesita de café de Sakura, quien había puesto un par de cosas para comer y dadas las ocho un cuarto, trajeron una torta para cantarle a su hijo y poder concluir prontamente la reunión.

La peli-rosada se había quedado ordenando la sala mientras Sasuke se llevaba a Daichi a su cuna. Apareció justo cuando ella cerró la puerta del refrigerador, guardando los restos de torta. Cogió su chaqueta del sofá y vio cómo Sakura salía de la cocina a su encuentro. Se miraron por un segundo, al siguiente la dueña de casa se había precipitado a la entrada para despedir al Uchiha. Él salió del apartamento pero antes de que la chica lo hubiera cerrado del todo, se giró en ciento ochenta grados, para mirarla una vez más.

—Hice reserva para los dos en un restaurant de por aquí.

La Haruno miró al piso con una sonrisa instantánea después de eso. Intentó disimularla a medida que volvía a encontrar los ojos negros.

—Te paso a buscar mañana, como a las seis.

—¿Y tu trabajo? — pronunció timorata después de un tenue silencio.

—Se encarga Itachi.

El silencio nuevamente se apodero de la situación. Sakura carraspeó.

—¿De verdad?— Intentó no parecer emocionada porque estaba a punto de saltar encima de ese hombre—. Me encantaría, Sasuke.

Y de repente esas mariposas que solo sintió la primera vez que ella invitó a salir a Sasuke, volvieron. Las reconoció. Y juró que nunca había sido tan feliz en la vida. Incluso más feliz que la primera vez: ya tenían ensayo y error.

—Podemos intentarlo otra vez.

* * *

><p>Había un día del año que Karin jamás iba a olvidar—además del cumpleaños de Sasuke. Ayer. Cada momento tras su escritorio, esos dos segundos que parecieron horas, fueron un recuerdo de su mala suerte. Resultaba que había vuelto a aparecer en su vida la peli-rosada—ahora novia del jefe— y le preguntó por Sasuke. Karin iba a decir que estaba muy ocupado, solo para sacarla del edificio y mantenerla muy lejos de su platónico amor; mas, en ese momento apareció el aludido y echó abajo su plan. Tras los lentes, ella lo entendió así: la muy zorra corrió hacia el Uchiha, le sonrió y le tomó la mano para irse a la oficina, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Karin lo había visto todo. Bufó y momento después se asqueó de pensar que hasta podrían haber follado en el escritorio del despacho de "Sasuke-mi-amor".<p>

Y cuando creía que tenía suficiente mala suerte, se despierta al día siguiente.

El hecho es que todo había transcurrido muy normal hasta que cruzó el dintel de la entrada del edificio de la corporación. Nunca le pareció haber captado tanto la atención hasta que todos se dieron vuelta a verle y formaron como un círculo alrededor de ella. Claro, la pelirroja creyó que la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta le sentaba excelente, que el escote que dejaba ver un poco sus pechos era maravilloso, que la falda de tubo la hacía ver sofisticada hasta que, al avanzar y avanzar y que la gente le abriera paso hasta el ascensor y finalmente, este se abriera, se percató de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Suigetsu.

Tras un año de citas forzosas y de amenazas, Karin pensó que en realidad se había librado de él cuando, en la última cita, ella lo había abofeteado y dicho que le importaba una verdadera mierda si Sasuke se enteraba de todo. Y verlo aparecer en el ascensor, que apretara el botón para que este no se moviera y finalmente arrodillarse ante ella enseñándole un anillo pareció que fue demasiado para ella.

—¡¿Qué?!— el grito se escuchó por toda la cuadra.

Y aunque todos creyeron que fue la emoción del momento, lo cierto es que Karin se desmayó porque la mezcla de hastío y la falda de tubo detuvieron su respiración.

* * *

><p>Estuve a punto de dejar Otra vez sin un epílogo, ya que mi <em>pendrive<em> murió y era el único lugar donde guardaba las cosas que escribía. Encontré hace unos días un bosquejo de lo que en su momento quería que fuera el epílogo de esta especie de fic y me puse a escribir con bastante dificultad, por dos motivos: el primero es que dejaban pocos reviews y el segundo es producto de eso, me desmotivé.

Ahora ya está definitivamente terminado y me lo tomo así. Este fic tiene bastante publico y trafico por lo que he visto y lo que me contenta es que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta la historia.

Creo que até todos los cabos sueltos que tenía este fic e intenté darle un poco de humor a la escena de Karin (durante el manga siempre me parecieron graciosas las apariciones de Suigetsu y Karin).

Enn fin... espero que les haya gustado! Jajaja y ya no le den follow a esta historia, que ya no hay nada más que esto.

Muchas gracias por haber leído :´)


End file.
